Te Amo Aún Después de la Muerte
by AnJuDark
Summary: Bella sufre por la muerte de Edward, ¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que en realidad no esta muerto? No al menos como ella piensa... B&E VAMPIROS... TERMINADO
1. Introduccion

**Prólogo**.

Diez de septiembre...

Cómo odiaba esa fecha que me hacía recordar la tragedia que sucedió tres días antes de mí cumpleaños, trayendo esta maldición sobre mí.

Qué dolor...

Abrazo mi pecho y me encojo, mientras los recuerdos regresaban a mi mente con más intensidad en este mes, aunque todo el año, todo el tiempo, las reminiscencias castigan con crueles latigazos sangrantes a mi alma y corazón.

En septiembre, él se había marchado, dejándome en esta situación, en un estado vegetativo. Como una planta seca que no se marchita. Me había abandonado con el dolor de su ausencia. Con la cortada punzante al respirar, por no tener su perfume cerca de mí.

Desde ese maldito diez de septiembre, mi cama se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi única compañera y confidente. Ella había remplazado sus tibios brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, aunque claro, nada se sentía igual. Nada...

_Edward_…

Mi voz susurra, entrecortadamente, su nombre. Ahogándome en llanto, aprieto mis brazos a mi pecho. Siento que se desgarraba. Necesito aire pare recobrar aliento, pero, al aspirarlo duele…

_Edward_…

Otra vez aclamo su nombre. Quiero gritarlo, pero sé que preocuparé a Charlie. Así que aprieto mis labios y los muerdo hasta que sangran.

Mi almohada esta empapada de lágrimas. La muerdo para descargar mi dolor en silencio. Creo que sería demasiado escalofriante el escuchar mi lamento.

No sé si es de día o de noche. No había ido a la escuela. No me importaba nada en realidad. Tal vez ni si quiera había tenido clases. No estaba muy segura si era sábado, domingo, lunes o martes. De lo único que estaba consiente era de que hoy se cumplía un año de estar sumergida en este pozo sin luz ni fondo. En esta taberna fría que me helaba los huesos y me congelaba la sangre. Un año sin él, sin su risa, sin sus manos acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas, sin sus labios rozando mis labios, sin su voz diciendo _"Tonta Bella"_. Un año en el que su familia y él se habían ido para ya no regresar.

Sé que nada gano con lo que voy a hacer, que debo superarlo, que ya no debería de estar más familiarizada con esta zozobra, pero, ¿Cómo superas que el amor de tu vida te haya dejado? Yo no lo sé, así que, disculpen mi debilidad.

Buscó debajo de mi mojada almohada y ahí la encuentro. Su fotografía. Sonrío entre llantos. En ella, me sonríe. ¡Me sonríe!

Recorro su glorioso rostro con mis dedos. Sé que no me hago ningún bien torturándome de esta forma, pero es lo único que me da un aliento de paz.

Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban como dos enormes esmeraldas cubiertas por sus espesas pestañas negras, su blanca piel, casi pálida…

Suspiro. Independientemente de su físico, estaba su gran corazón, su madurez, la caballerosidad, el respeto y el amor que me tenía, lo que lo caracterizaba y lo que me hizo amarlo desenfrenadamente.

Lo que me hace amarlo desenfrenadamente.

Cierro mis ojos para recordarlo. Después pagaré las consecuencias de permitirme evocar esos recuerdos tan vividos.

Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido cuando me mudé a casa de mi papá, Charlie, aquí en Forks. En ese tiempo, yo apenas era una niña de doce años y él tenía quince. Vivía con sus padres, el señor y la señora Masen, a solo tres calles de mi casa. Desde que lo vi me gustó mucho, (me había cautivado su sonrisa gentil y su mirada brillante) pero estaba consiente de que no le haría caso a una pequeña como yo.

Aún así, nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo, pese a la diferencia de edades. Tal vez se debía a que yo nunca pensé igual que las niñas de mi edad (al menos, así me decían) ya que Renne, mi madre, era muy despistada y desde pequeña adquirí la responsabilidad de cuidarla, y no al contrario, como casualmente suele ocurrir.

Estar con Edward era lo que más me gustaba hacer. Nunca me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por él, ya que pensaba solo me miraba como una pequeña hermana. Todos los días lo esperaba a la salida de la secundaria. Él me encaminaba hacia mi casa llevando mi mochila en sus hombros, y en las tardes, me llegaba a visitar…

Nuestra amistad creció con el paso del tiempo. Se transformó. Tras un año y medio de conocernos, cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir catorce, él me confesó que me quería.

Me costó creerle, no pensar que era una mala broma de su parte ya que estaba consiente de que era un chico muy guapo y muchas muchachas, mas desarrolladas que yo, estaban interesadas en él, ¿Qué podría ver Edward en mi simple y delgado cuerpo que le atrajera? ¿O en mi blanca tez que se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad?...

Sin embargo, era cierto. Edward me quería tanto como yo a él. Crecí junto con él, a su lado. Con su mano aferrada a la mía y sus ojos contemplando cada cambio.

Nuestra relación era diferente. No era monótona. Siempre teníamos algo nuevo que hacer o de que hablar. Nuestros padres estaban consientes de nuestra relación y la apoyaban. Aunque siempre solían sonrojarnos con algunos comentarios fuera de lugar.

Abro mis ojos. El dolor en el pecho crece aun más. Me levanto de la cama y busco en una de las gavetas de mi tocador. Ahí estaba: un cuaderno que él me había regalado en nuestro primer aniversario de novios. Tenía escrito varios versos, letras de canciones y poemas, con su puño y letra. Lo atraigo hacia mi pecho. ¿Cómo no sufrir? ¿Habría acaso alguien tan especial como él?...

Tengo, como siempre, la respuesta muy clara: NO. Jamás podré olvidarle y dejarle de amar. Jamás nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Nunca. Viviré siempre adorándolo. Recordándolo.

¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos en esos tres años?

Los tres años más maravillosos de mi vida.

¿Cómo olvidar esas tardes en las que, abrazados, contemplábamos la llegada del crepúsculo? ¿Cómo olvidar nuestros juegos, todas las veces que nos habíamos dicho lo mucho que nos queríamos? ¿Cómo olvidar cuando me llevaba entre sus brazos cuando, al ir de paseo por el bosque, me caía y me torcía el tobillo?...

Era inmortal la ocasión en la que, por ir a verme, se había empapado con la lluvia y al siguiente día estaba hirviendo en fiebre; el día en que ambos lloramos de coraje por una tonta discusión sobre celos. Las veces en las que él, con gran paciencia, me explicaba los temas de matemáticas que no entendía o me ayudaba con mis labores escolares.

¿Olvidaría alguna vez esas noches bohemias en las que encendíamos una pequeña fogata fuera de mi patio y él me cantaba tocando su guitarra?

En mi mente aun resuena la bella canción que me había compuesto en su piano como regalo de cumpleaños.

Siento como si un taladro estuviera haciendo un hueco en mi corazón cuando recuerdo esa noche en la que fui suya. En la que el pudor que nos invadía, hacia meses, había desaparecido por fin, dejando nuestras pieles desnudas. El cómo entre sus brazos y sus caricias me convertía en su mujer.

Siento en mi piel un ligero cosquilleo al memorar la delicadeza con la que había recorrido sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Ambos con el mismo nervio de la primera vez, encerrados clandestinamente en mí recamara… aun recuerdo la sensación que sus manos y sus labios me provocaban cuando se deslizaban sobre mi cuerpo. Aun puedo recordar la satisfacción que sentía con su piel pegada a la mía, siendo los dos, uno solo ¿Habría manera de olvidar el como susurraba mi nombre con aliento entrecortado? ¿El silencio que nos invadía tras esas noches, solos, escuchando el latido desenfrenado de nuestros corazones y nuestra agitada respiración?…

El dolor es tan grande que me caigo de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y el cuaderno aferrado a mi pecho…

_Edward_…

Vuelvo a susurrar. Es casi irreal que mis ojos aun tengan lágrimas. No hay día en el que no llore su recuerdo… Pero ¿cómo no? Si cada paso que doy, extraño su mano. Me da miedo hasta dormir, por que en cada sueño, él se apare y es tan real, que a la hora de despertar, la verdadera realidad me invade, trayendo con ella esa agonía.

Todos mis días son difíciles sin él. Unos mas que otros, pero este, sin duda, lo es más.

Si tan solo, hace exactamente un año, los padres de Edward no hubiera decido irse de viaje, él estuviera aquí, a mi lado…

–_Estaré aquí justamente el día de tu cumpleaños. Seré el primero en felicitarte_ – Me había prometido estando en mi cuarto. Una maña que Charlie no sabía: Edward escalaba por la pared hasta mi ventana y muchas noches se había quedado a dormir conmigo

–_Te voy a extrañar mucho_ – le dije con la voz entrecortada. Un presentimiento tal vez. Ya antes Edward se había visto obligado a ir con sus padres de viaje, pero esa noche yo estaba aferrada a su espalda, con una angustia tan quemante de no verlo en esos días

–Tranquila, flaca – me dijo acariciando mi cabello – serán solo un par de días. Si mis padres deciden quedarse más tiempo, yo vendré, aun así tenga que venirme en burro – sonrió

–Cuídate mucho por favor… - sus labios silenciaron los míos en un tierno y largo beso

–Bella, estaré bien. Te lo prometo… ni la muerte, escúchame bien, ni la muerte me va a separar de ti. Resucitaría con tal de estar a tu lado. Estaré contigo en unos días…

... Pero Edward nunca llegó...

La noticia se corrió por todo el estado:

TRAGICO ACCIDENTE, CAMION PIERDE EL CONTROL Y SE LLEVA CONSIGO A UN CARRO PARTICULAR CON UNA FAMILIA A BORDO, _NADIE_ SOBREVIVIÓ…

Lo más duro fue que no encontraron su cuerpo La policía supuso que algún animal había rastreado la sangre y se lo había llevado…

Suspiro agitadamente para poder controlar el ataque que estoy a punto de padecer. Aprieto los dientes, me vuelvo a sangrar los labios, pero ya no puedo seguir soportando en silencio este lacerante dolor.

–Edward – digo, entre el llanto ahogado y entierro mis uñas en la almohada, preguntándome, si algún día, este dolor insoportable, que empieza a desvanecerme, terminará...


	2. El extraño conocido

**CAPITULO 1: EL EXTRAÑO CONOCIDO**

Un pequeño rayo de luz me despertó. Estaba tirada en el suelo.

Suspiré. Otro día más…

Me levanté despacio. Así de frágil me sentía, que estaba segura que en cualquier momento me iba a caer en pedazos. Caminé hacia el tocador.

¿Quién es la chica del reflejo en el espejo? ¿Quién es ella? Tenía la mirada triste e hinchada, enmarcada con grandes ojeras. Y la piel pálida, completamente pálida, casi enferma, y hombros caídos...

Ah. Era yo… Lo supe cuando comprendí cuando alcé mi mano para recorrer el seco camino que las lágrimas habían dejado.

Por última vez, sujeté el cuaderno de Edward y lo guardé con mucho cuidado en el cajón. Me giré para ver por la ventana, era un día soleado.

Sonreí tristemente. Antes me gustaba el sol, a diferencia de Edward.

Él disfrutaba de los días nublados y lluviosos. Se divertía cargándome y llevándome hacia los chorros de lluvia mientras yo intentaba inútilmente zafarme de sus brazos.

_Ahora, _me daba igual el clima.

Volví a suspirar.

Con deliberada lentitud arreglé mi cama y saqué la funda de mi almohada que aun seguía mojada… _"gracias"_, le susurré al objeto mientras la volvía a abrazar.

– "¿Bella?" – Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Charlie – "hija… ¿Estas bien?"

– "Si…En un momento bajo para hacerte el desayuno, papá"

– "No te preocupes por eso… ¿puedo entrar?"

– Adelante" – dije, pese a que no era lo que en verdad quería.

No me gustaba que Charlie viera mi estado de ánimo más decaído de lo normal. Lo deprimía

– "Bella, cariño" – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con paso lento – "ayer no saliste de tu recamara en toda la tarde…" - poso una mano en mi mejilla y su mirada reflejaba el enorme dolor de verme así

– "Lo siento…" – contesté. No tenía más palabras

– "No, mi niña bonita, no tienes por que disculparte…" - me abrazó – "me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser para ti, princesa" – sus palabras y su abrazo volvieron a romperme. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente para no caerme, y otra vez el llanto apareció de manera descontrolada

– "Lo extraño tanto papá" – le dije con la voz entrecortada

– "Lo sé, cariño… lo se" – escuché como su voz también se cortó – "no sé qué hacer para que esa pena disminuya aunque sea un poco… me duele tanto verte así" – levanté mi vista para verlo: estaba llorando. Alcé mi mano para limpiarle sus lágrimas

– "No llores… te prometo que estaré bien" – le mentí – "ya es hora de que empiece a asimilar todo esto" - Charlie no dijo nada. Seguramente por que no creyó mi mentira, solo pasó una vez más su mano sobre mi mejilla, me limpio las lágrimas, depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y se fue.

Después de bañarme me dirigí hacia la cocina. Aunque ya no le sentía sabor a ningún tipo de comida, mi estomago sentía un hueco horrible y doloroso, pensé que se debía a que ayer no había ingerido absolutamente nada. Motorizadamente, me preparé unos huevos fritos, sin preocuparme si iban a tener un buen sabor o no. Solo quería que ese malestar se fuera.

Comí lentamente, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a lo que estaba en mi plato. Cuando terminé, giré mi vista hacia el refrigerador en donde se encontraba un candelario:

Martes, 11 de septiembre.

Suspiré y miré el reloj. Eran las 7:15. Si me apresuraba llegaría a tiempo a la escuela. Había faltado ayer y pese a todo, Charlie no se merecía a una hija con malas notas. Subí a mi recamara, y, de la misma manera en la que me preparé el desayuno, me vestí, sin importarme como se me veía el uniforme. Creo que cepillé mi cabello, pero no me esmeré por hacer algún peinado. Tomé las llaves de mi destartalada chevy y me dirigí hacia la preparatoria…

Otro recuerdo me invadió:

– "_Bella eso se parece más al carro que usaban los picapiedras_" - me había dicho en una ocasión Edward en grandes carcajadas cuando le había confesado el amor que le tenía a la camioneta del viejo Billy.

– "_Calla. No te atrevas a ofenderla por que algún día se la comprare"_

– "_¿En serio te gusta?"_

– "_¡Claro que me gusta!... es… original" _– le dije finalmente para convencerlo y lo logré

– "_Entonces, ahorraremos juntos y la compraremos para irnos de viaje cuando termines la preparatoria"_ – había propuesto y la idea me parecía magnifica…

Apreté mi mandíbula y las manos al volante para que no volvieran a rodar sollozos en mi rostro. En un estúpido intento de ahogar las lágrimas cerré los ojos. El sonido violento del chirrido de unas llantas y un claxon me hicieron abrirlos de golpe

– "¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!" – la voz furiosa del hombre se perdió en la carretera…

Mi día en la escuela transcurrió como cualquier otro: clase de biología, matemáticas, lengua, física… No tenía muchos amigos. Siempre había sido un poco apartada de la sociedad y, ahora, con esta pena, las relaciones humanas no se me daban nada bien. Mis únicas y grandes amiga era Ángela y Jessica, pero en estos días, cuando mi humor estaba más abajo del suelo, prefería no estar con ellas para no contagiarlas…

En cuanto terminaron las clases, me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento para volver a mi casa. Iba caminando como siempre desde que él se había ido: con las manos cruzadas sobre mi pecho y la cabeza mirando mis pies. Cuando llegué a la camioneta, me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo, detrás de un enorme árbol, una figura blanca. Giré mi cabeza para comprobar si era realidad o era mi imaginación. No vi nada…

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía cerca de una semana que me estaba pasando eso. Siempre me parecía ver, a donde sea que fuera, una sombra blanca. Sacudí mi cabeza en gesto de negación. Tal vez necesitaba ver a un oculista. Lo más seguro era que tanto llanto me había lastimado alguna periferia de mis ojos…

Cuando llegué a la casa me pareció extraño ver la puerta del recibidor abierta. La patrulla de Charlie no estaba…

"_seguramente la volví a dejar abierta sin darme cuenta"_ pensé, no era la primera vez que me pasaba… lo extraño fue que, cuando llegue a la casa, todo estaba en desorden.

– "¿Papa?" – pregunté mirando a todos lados – "¿Papa, estas ahí?" – una risa gruesa me sobresaltó y me hizo girar para ver quien era: un hombre alto y de aspecto fornido, con ropas viejas y sucias. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a ver en su mano sujetaba una pistola y con la otra me tapaba la boca

– "Shh… tranquila preciosa" – me susurro en el oído y la sola sensación me dio asco. Otro hombre apareció por las escaleras, al igual que el otro tenía aspecto de no ser buena persona, en sus manos traía un puñado de alhajas que reconocía como mías – "mira lo que encontré" – dijo el hombre a su compañero – "¿acaso no esta linda?" - El otro hombre se acercó y me observó de pies a cabeza

– "Vaya que si" – admitió con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro – "no encontramos muchas cosas de valor más que estas pocas joyas… pero podemos compensar la decepción con otra cosa mucho mejor" – dijo mientras se acercaba. Empecé a forcejear con el hombre que me sujetaba inútilmente. Tenía miedo, ¿Qué iba hacer?, estaba sola… las lagrimas inundaron mis mejillas. No quería que sus asquerosas manos borraran los trazos que las gentiles manos de Edward había dejado con tanta delicadez sobre mi cuerpo. No lo iba a permitir. Aun no se cómo me las ingenie para poder golpear en el estomago al tipo que me sostenía, aproveché el momento en que sus enormes brazos aflojaron y me separé de él, pero fue inútil porque el otro hombre ya me había sujetado de nuevo, no sin antes de pegarme una cachetada que me aturdió.

Había perdido toda esperanza ya, aunque seguía forcejeando, en ese momento solo esperaba que cuando terminaran me mataran para no tener que vivir con ese peso… Fue cuando volví a ver la sombra blanca. Paso como viento fresco frente a mis ojos y un segundo después se escucho un chasquido, como si los huesos de alguien se hubieran roto de forma rápida; el hombre de aspecto fornido emitió un gritó desgarrador y él que me sostenía no dudó en clavarme una navaja al lado del estomago, gemí por el dolor, y caí de rodillas con la mano en la herida, la cual empezaba a verter sangre, aun así pude ver claramente como la sombra se detenía por un segundo y me pareció ver el cuerpo de un hombre girado en mi dirección, pero no pude razonar más, ya que aquel sonido que parecía como la ruptura de los huesos continuo…

Hice un gesto de dolor ante una punzada que emitió la herida, gire mi cabeza para verla, ¡OH! No me había dado cuenta que un charco de sangre se había formando en el suelo… el dolor de la punzada incremento, pero aun así seguía pendiente de lo que pasaba, no lograba ver mas que esa sombra borrosa y escuchar gritos desgarradores al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba los chasquidos… después solo vi los cuerpos de los hombres uno encima de otro con un aspecto que parecía gelatinoso; no sabia si sentirme aliviada o mas asustada de lo que ya estaba al entender, que en realidad, esa sombra había despedazado los huesos de aquellos criminales. Otra punzada de dolor: gemí y la sombra ya no era sombra. Vi el cuerpo de un hombre, de un joven de más o menos 20 años… era alto… y delgado… su cabello era cobrizo y despeinado… _"NO"_ pensé y sonreí a causa de mi gran imaginación… otra punzada aun más fuerte de dolor me nublo la vista, pero vi cuando el aterrador joven se giraba hacia mi dirección…

Solo había una explicación para ver lo que estaba viendo: me estaba muriendo y él había venido por mí. Sonreí. Tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, él se seguía acercando; no podía equivocarme, _SI_ era _él_… su andar, su cara, su cabello, eran los mismos… mi vista se nubló aun más y la fuerza de mi brazo se desvaneció y caí al suelo…

– "¡¿Bella?!" –

Esa voz... ¡Era de él!

Había algo diferente, pero no había duda, solo él pronunciaba mi nombre de esa manera. Algo frío me sujetaba de la espalda, algo frío y suave. Abrí débilmente los ojos para ver si aun seguía ahí, ya que no escuché nada por unos segundos y me aterraba que esa imagen hubiera desaparecido. Fuera un sueño, una ilusión o la muerte misma, no me importaba… solo quería verlo. Fruncí el ceño lo más que pude, parpadeé tratando de aclarar lo borroso de mi vista. Era él, era Edward, pero estaba diferente…

– "¿Ed… Edward?" – Vi como el rostro angustiado de aquel joven se descomponía en un gesto de dolor – "¿eres tu… verdad?" – No contestó – "¿Por qué… por qué habías tardado tanto?..." – el dolor me estaba impidiendo hablar con claridad – "llévame contigo… por favor" – al decir esto las lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas, el rostro de aquel joven tenia la angustia, la desesperación, la ira, el miedo… y me pareció ver el amor, incrustados en su mirada

– "¿Qué dices?" – preguntó en un susurro mientras me levantaba en brazos. Noté que tenía el rostro alejado de mí lo más que podía.

Ya no podía mantener los ojos abierto. La herida dolía mucho pero pese a eso me sentía bien. Me sentía contenta. Ignoré el dolor e inhalé su aroma. Era como el que yo recordaba pero un poco mas concentrado y fresco.

– "Te estuve esperando todo este año para que me llevaras contigo… tardaste mucho… pero no importa… ¿ahora estaremos juntos, verdad?…" – suspiré mientras sonreía y la herida dolió – "al fin otra ves juntos…"

– "No te vas a morir Bella" – fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar y caí en un profundo sueño…

– "¡¡BELLA!!" – La voz de Charlie me despertó e hizo que me incorporara con un brusco movimiento el cual dolió – "¡SANTO CIELO! ¿¡QUE PASO?!" – giré mi rostro para ver mi estomago, estaba cuidadosamente vendado. Fruncí el ceño recordando todo: los hombres, la pistola, la navaja, la sombra blanca, la quebradura de huesos y los gritos de dolor, el joven parado de espaldas hacia mí… y _él_… - "BELLA… BELLA…" - Charlie me sacudió suavemente para que le prestara atención – "BELLA DIME QUE PASO" – todo eso había sido muy extraño.

¿Qué le iba a contar a Charlie? ¿Qué había visto a Edward?, iba a pensar que ya me había vuelto loca, si no es que en realidad lo estaba… pero no, mi herida curada y vendada eran prueba de que no me había imaginado a ese chico tan parecido a él…

Charlie volvió a agitar mis hombros delicadamente

– "N-no sé, papá…" - comencé a contarle – "unos hombres entraron a la casa, quisieron hacerme daño, pero alguien vino en ese momento y me ayudo…"

– "¿Alguien?" – La voz de Charlie ya no era tan desesperada – "¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿Qué te paso en el estomago Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás te pueda llevar al hospital…"

– "No" – lo interrumpí – "estoy bien, de verdad… en realidad no recuerdo quien me ayudó… fue todo… tan borroso…y la herida…" - con cuidado separé las vendas de donde sentía un pequeño dolor: No era tan grande y no se veía mal – "la herida no es grave…"

Tras un par de horas de convencer a Charlie que estaba bien y que no me acordaba de mucho, él se retiró, dejándome sola, llamó a la oficina de policía para que comenzaran con la investigación sobre los hombres que habían merodeando por aquí…

Mientras, yo me quedé sin moverme de mi cama, recordando. Ahora que tenía la mente mas clara por que el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, podía pensar mejor, ¿Qué había pasado? Ese chico no podía ser Edward. Aunque tenía la misma voz, el mismo rostro y complexión… ¡pero no! Definitivamente no. Era algo totalmente ilógico. En primer lugar, por que Edward estaba… estaba muerto, y los muertos no regresan, ¿o si?...

… Además, a pesar de que era muy similar, había algo diferente. No recordaba a detalle cuáles eran las discrepancias de aquel rostro y del rostro de Edward, pero sí la voz. Tenía el mismo sonido, el mismo acento, pero había algo: un sonido muy sutil que hacia que se escuchara diferente…

Suspiré y me recosté en la cama. Estaba loca, eso es lo que pasaba. Otra vez la tristeza me invadió. Hacia unas horas había sido feliz al pensar que al fin estaría con él… ahora me encontraba otra vez sola, llorando su recuerdo, delirando con que él me había salvado… seguramente me lo había imaginado todo, de seguro algún excursionista pasó, escuchó todo el alboroto, se apiadó de mí, y me ayudó. Y luego de curarme, se había marchado para no meterse en problemas…

¿Y si no era un deliro? ¿Y si Edward había regresado para convertirse en mi ángel guardián?

Me incliné sobre mi ventana, quedé observando fijamente le oscuro bosque y ahí estaba ese chico, de pie junto a un gran árbol, con su mirada fija en mí…


	3. Mi ángel guardian

Ahora podía estar segura que no estaba delirando con aquel chico tan parecido a Edward… ya que no era él, independientemente de que Edward no podía estar vivo, lo recordaba perfectamente y podía jurar: no tenía ese aspecto tan pálido… nuestras miradas seguían entrelazadas, parpadeé y cuando abrí mis ojos lo tenía frente a mí, me tragué el grito por la impresión, estaba colgado de la rendija de mi ventana, con su rostro tan cerca del mío…

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al verlo ya que realmente el parecido era grandioso, alcé mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero me detuve en el momento… ¿Qué hacia este muchacho aquí?

"¿Quién eres?" – pregunté en un susurro sin apartar los ojos de los suyos… la respiración se me corto cuando pude ver aquel brillo tan hipnotizante que solo Edward tenía… ese brillo con el que mi novio me miraba con sus ojos color esmeralda, tan idéntico, que si este joven no hubiera tenido los ojos color dorados, no me cabría duda de que era él… El chico no contestó tras un largo minuto en silencio

"No digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor…" – respingué al oír de nuevo esa voz, suave y aterciopelada. El notó mi sobresalto y vi como su mano se dirigía hacia mi rostro, pero la detuvo automáticamente – "… cuídate mucho" – esas palabras me sonaron a despedida, y sabía que era un locura, pero no quería que se fuera, la angustia se volvió a apoderar de mí

"¿te vas?" – mi voz sonó mas desconsolada de lo que me hubiera gustado

"Si…" - respondió – no pensé en mi acto: estiré mi mano para alcanzar su brazo, para sostenerlo, estaba tan duro, y se sentía fresco pese a que traía una camisa de manga larga

"No…" - le supliqué – "no te vayas… dime quien eres…" - sabía que esta angustia era patética y enfermiza… y mas enfermizo y preocupante era el que mi mente aun siguiera cavilando la posibilidad de que él fuera Edward– "por favor… me recuerdas mucho a una persona muy especial…" – los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al oír eso, se quedo inmóvil unos cuantos segundos

"Me tengo que ir…esto no esta bien" – fue lo único que respondió antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer en aquel bosque.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, como siempre, había dolor; los ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas, intente tranquilizarme, pero fue inútil… _Edward esta muerto… Edward esta muerto… _pensar abiertamente en ello me hacia mucho daño, pero necesitaba repetirlo para desterrar de mi mente la loca idea de que Edward estaba vivo y peor aun: que era él aquel chico de ojos color miel y piel extremadamente pálida y fría…

No era él, al menos que fuera un fantasma pero, lo había podido tocar, los fantasmas no tienen un cuerpo sólido ¿o si?, además… si en todo caso era él ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué sus ojos ya no eran verdes? ¿Y de donde tan fuerte?, si bien Edward tenia un cuerpo ejercitado, la fuerza con la que había remitido este chico a los dos hombres en la tarde no era natural, ni posible… Pero… ¿Qué tenia que hacer un desconocido merodeando por mi casa? ¿Qué lo había impulsado por salvarme? ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?...

De un momento a otro, la duda se convirtió en miedo, recordé exactamente como aquel chico había aparecido de la nada para salvarme, y había destrozado, él solo, a dos hombres de aspecto mas fornido y armados en cuestión de segundos…¿Qué era ese chico? ¿Qué era ese Edward encarnado?... alguien con tales características no podía ser un humano normal

Desde esa noche me inclinaba sobre mi ventana con la esperanza de volver a ver a ese chico tan pálido, ya que el verlo era como verlo a él: a mi Edward, aunque con algunas diferencias, pero la forma en que habló y me miró aquella noche hizo que, por un momento, sintiera que había tenido una pesadilla y que había despertado justo cuando él tocaba mi ventana para que le dejara entrar… Pasaron varios días y no volvió a aparecer…aun así, seguía viendo aquella sombra fugaz blanca a donde quiera que fuera, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez no estaba tan lejos como yo pensaba… la sola idea de que ese chico extraño tuviera alguna relación con Edward me hizo pensar en varias ideas para volver atraerlo hacia mí… el había aparecido cuando estuve en peligro, tal vez si planeaba algo peligroso contra mí, aparecería de nuevo…

Era tanta mi necesidad por saber quien era, (y para ser sincera, lo que mas me movía a actuar de esa manera era la idea ilusa de que podría ser Edward) que el domingo, aproveché que Charlie se había ido a pescar con el viejo Billy para salir de la casa e internarme en el bosque… otro recuerdo…:

- "Bella, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes nada que hacer en el bosque? – la voz de Edward, aunque estuviera molesto siempre era suave.

A él le molestaba, más bien, le preocupaba, que yo me internara en el bosque ya que estaba muy conciente de mi poca habilidad para caminar sin tropezarme, y las enormes raíces y el suelo traicionero del bosque no lo consolaban mucho. Ese día, Charlie había llamado a su casa para preguntar por mí ya que no había llegado de la escuela, lo que no sabia era que, en mi afán por preparar una fogata para Edward, esa tarde me había encaminado hacia el bosque para recoger trocitos de ramas y me había fracturado el tobillo al tropezarme con una raíz… Edward se apresuro a buscarme como loco dentro del bosque, hallándome tirada y sollozando debajo de un enorme árbol…"

… Al igual que todos mis recuerdos, este dolió provocándome caer de rodillas a mitad del camino, enterrando mis uñas en la tierra mojada por las frecuentes lluvias… ¡Que tonta era!, de verdad que ya estaba sobrepasándome, ir en busca de un Edward ficticio, reí con ironía, quise levantarme pero de nuevo, el dolor me lo impedía, así que opté por arrastrarme hacia la orilla de aquel sendero para acurrucarme y esperar a que el dolor se hiciera soportable… no me había dado cuenta que estaba empapada debido a la lluvia que se había desatado, hasta que fui conciente de que estaba temblando de frío… mis dientes castañeaban y tenía todo el cuerpo entumido por lo helado que estaba… aun así, todo eso no se comparaba al dolor que sentí en el momento en el que la realidad me invadió con fuerza sin tenerme un poco de compasión: _EDWARD ESTA MUERTO_, cerré mis ojos cuando el dolor en mi pecho se sintió como si un tremendo martillazo hubiera caído directo en él, y las lagrimas no pararon de rodar… _"Edward"_ volví a susurrar… cuanto me dolía el darme cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía… mantuve mis ojos cerrados y mi respiración se volvió ahogada…

Un contacto gélido sobre mi mejilla hizo que abriera los ojos, y al verlo el dolor desapareció instantáneamente haciendo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa… ahí estaba: MI ANGEL GUARDIAN…


	4. ¿Pablo?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – no quería seguir ilusionándome con esa idea completamente descabellada pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era una completa sensación de Deja vu lo que estaba viviendo, esas mismas palabras me había dicho Edward en varias ocasiones al encontrarme en el pasado casi en la misma situación, con el detalle de que, en ese entonces, solo me había fracturado un tobillo; mi corazón y alma estaban completamente bien y radiaban en felicidad…

"Sabía que vendrías" - dije presionando mi rostro con su mano que aun posaba en él

"¿Hiciste todo esto para…?"

"Para verte de nuevo" – completé la frase

"¿por qué?" – entre mas miraba su rostro y mas escuchaba su voz, mas cerca estaba de creer en mi nada lógica hipótesis, me recordaba tanto a mi fallecido novio, era difícil de explicar, ni yo misma podía en ese momento decir exactamente que los hacia tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez

"No se…" - admití – "solo quería verte"

"Tienes fiebre…" – no me había dado cuenta de eso, estaba tan concentrada en aquel rostro que me parecía milagroso, que bien podía estar ardiendo en llamas y no lo hubiera notado –"… te llevare a casa" – me levantó en sus brazos y al igual que antes me sostenía lo mas lejos que podía de su rostro.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió que entráramos por la puerta principal, por un momento pensé que brincaría para entrar por la ventana como lo había hecho días antes. Me depositó con cuidado sobre mi cama y su mirada se fijo por varios segundos sobre mí, poniéndome nerviosa

"Gracias" – dije en un susurro y con las mejillas encendidas. Tenía más de un año que la sangre no llegaba hasta mi rostro y la sensación se sentía bien

"Deberías cambiarte de ropa y tomar algo para que la fiebre baje" – mi agitación se descompaso cuando vi que ponía su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la abría, él se giro y su mirada se torno calida, como si hubiera podido descifrar mi angustia en los latidos de mi corazón – "si no te molesta, estaré esperando en la sala"

"No…" - una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios, estaba segura que hacia eso para calmarme – "¿en realidad estarás ahí?" – necesitaba que me lo asegurara para estar tranquila, él asintió y algo en mí supo que no mentía

Cuando baje vi al chico sentado en la mesa con una taza de la cual salía vapor. Suspiré aliviada al ver que en realidad se había quedado

"Espero no te moleste que haya usado tu cocina… prepare un té" – esto me resultó extraño, ¿tenía justamente que acertar al preparar té, mi bebida preferida, habiendo tantas bebidas calientes posibles de hacer? Podía ser una gran coincidencia así que no saque el comentario

"No hay problema… gracias" – me senté frente a él. Era extraño y poco sensato el sentirme tan segura junto a un desconocido el cual de normal tenía poco – "¿no quieres?" – pregunté al ver que solo había servido una taza

"No. No me gusta el té" – ¡esa sonrisa! Mis ojos se ensancharon y casi se salían de orbita al verla… ¿me estaba volviendo acaso loca?

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó el chico volviendo a su expresión seria

"No me has dicho tu nombre…" - observé como se envaraba en la silla y apartaba su vista lo mas que podía de mis ojos

"Pablo…" - respondió tras unos segundos aun sin mirarme – "Pablo Cisneros" – no le creí. Esto estaba muy extraño, ¿Cómo podía alguien parecerse a otra persona de tal forma? Físicamente habían algunas diferencias, pero emocionalmente… emocionalmente no había ninguna. Esa forma de mirar, de hablar, de tensarse, hasta de mentir… conocí a Edward muy bien, todos esos gestos tan suyos me habían enganchado, gestos que nunca jamás había visto en otra persona, hasta que conocí a este chico. Decidí ponerlo a prueba, aunque, la idea seguía siendo descabellada y el desmentirme iba a suponer un dolor insoportable pero, ¿acaso no ya estaba muy bien acostumbrada a ese sentimiento? El dolor ya no me causaba tanto miedo…

"Pablo…" – dije arrastrando el nombre, espere unos segundos… - "¡oh!" – gemí

"¿Estas bien?!" - sonreí en mi fuero interno ya que se había tragado mi pésima actuación

"Me duele… me duele la herida" – continúe poniendo mi mano en la parte en donde me habían herido hacia días

"¿La herida?... ¿Aun no te sana?" - esa preocupación tan exagerada de Edward estaba presente en aquella voz. Una cosa mas y estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad

"Creo que se infecto ahora que estuve en el bosque…" – mentí. Rezando por que mi actuación fuera lo suficientemente convincente –"… En aquella gaveta" – dije señalando la alacena – "hay un caja de antibióticos ¿podrías…?"

"¿Antibióticos?!" – preguntó un poco exasperado – "Bella, eres alérgica a los antibióticos ¿recuerdas?..." – la actuación terminó en el momento que pronunció esas palabras, ahora no había duda. _ERA ÉL_. Él también se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que sus ojos mostraban una preocupación muy diferente a la que antes había, era una preocupación fusionada con tensión y miedo… como si ese error le fuera a costar muy caro

"Eres tu…" - dije en un susurro por que cuando la respuesta llego mas clara a mi mente la nublo… era él, no había duda pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué si estaba vivo me hizo creer lo contrario? Un nudo apretó fuertemente mi garganta – "Eres… eres Edward" – la expresión de mi compañero era un reflejo de la mía: con los labios ligeramente abiertos por el hecho de querer articular palabras que no salían; los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal con un brillo de perplejidad en ellos; con nuestros hombros moviéndose descompasadamente por lo irregular de nuestras respiraciones debido a la tensión

"No" – dijo tras un largo silencio y se levantó de la silla sacándome de mi trance

"Claro que si" – discutí poniéndome frente a él, obstruyéndole el camino para que no siguiera avanzando hacia la puerta – "no soy tonta… un año no ha sido suficiente para olvidarme de cada detalle tuyo…" - la voz se me quebró y la mandíbula me tembló por que ya no podía contener mi llanto ¿Por qué no quería decirme la verdad? ¿Acaso ya no quería estar a mi lado?

"No soy el que piensas, muchacha"

"Entonces… ¿me puedes explicar cómo sabes que soy alérgica a los analgésicos?" – tenía mis manos empuñadas temblando por el coraje y la impotencia

"Es algo que no te puedo decir…"

"¿Por qué?" – insistí mientras luchaba por no llorar

"Me tengo que ir… tu padre ya viene en camino, por favor, te lo pido de nuevo: no digas nada sobre esto" – dijo mientras una de sus manos se volvía a posar tiernamente sobre mi mejilla

"No te vayas" – ya no pude contener mis lagrimas. Ahora que sabia que en realidad era él, ya que de nada le servia negarlo, la idea de que se fuera se hacia mas que insoportable, se hacia mortal

"Tengo que…" - dijo en un susurro con voz dolida – "las cosas han cambiado Bella…" - comprendí que implícitamente se había dado por vencido y había aceptado la idea de que yo supiera quien era en realidad

"No…" – me lance a sus brazos ahogándome en llanto por las palabras que me había dicho

"Bella…" – su voz también sonaba cortada mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, pero no levanté mi rostro de su pecho… en el cual no había sonido alguno… - "no hagas esto mas difícil…"

"Tu corazón…" - dije mientras ponía mi mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho - … "no late…"

"Adiós Bella…" – susurró quitando mi mano de donde estaba

"¿¡Adiós!?" – exclamé "no… no ahora…" – las lagrimas caían como cascada sonando en el suelo, mi cara estaba inundada de ellas y me impedían ver su rostro con claridad… - "por favor Edward… te he extrañado mucho" – dije casi sin aliento. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en una mueca de dolor, sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si estuvieran bañados en lagrimas… pero nunca se derramo ninguna

"Bella..." – sus brazos envolvieron otra vez mi cuerpo y me depositó un tierno beso en mi cabello y suspiró como si hubiese encontrado una gran paz en ese momento. Yo igual me sentí de la misma forma… reconfortada. Completamente curada de cualquier herida que tuviera en mi alma. – "tengo que irme Bella…"

"Por favor…" – supliqué, aferrando mis manos a su espalda – "no te vayas… no me dejes otra vez"

"Charlie no puede verme y no es correcto que…" - puse un dedo en sus labios y clave mi mirada en sus dorados ojos

"Merezco una explicación…" - pasamos varios segundos con nuestras miradas entrelazadas, yo aguardando una respuesta, y él debatiéndose entre si aceptar o no… hasta que asintió levemente con su cabeza y después se desvaneció dejando su fresco perfume en la sala.

Cuando llego Charlie, que fue segundos mas tarde de que Edward se fuera, estaba ida, completamente ida, no sabia precisamente que sentir, no me hallaba a mí misma, en mi ser había una mezcla de todo tipo de emociones... Después de servirle la cena a mi padre y evadirlo con la excusa de tener mucha tarea, subí a mi recamara… sabia que él no llegaría en ese momento, y pensándolo bien, no sabia si llegaría esa noche… ¿Y si me había mentido? No. Edward nunca me mintió _"hasta esta noche",_ pensé…

¿Cuánto contraste habría entre este Edward y el Edward de hace un año? Le daba vueltas al asunto y no encontraba una explicación aceptable para la acción tan injusta que había cometido conmigo. Nada podía tener un por qué suficientemente fuerte para justificar todo el dolor que me había causado con su mentira…

Me senté en la cama justo del lado de la ventana, con el cuaderno que Edward me había regalado, lo abrí y empecé a ojearlo sin poner en realidad mucha atención, una hoja tras otra, hasta que una nívea mano se poso sobre ellas, levanté mi vista y ahí estaba él de nuevo.

"hola"


	5. Un cadaver andante

"hola" – respondí. Se me hacía tan extraño tenerlo otra vez en esta situación. Se me hacía extraña la idea de que él estuviera vivo. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuaderno, empezó a ojearlo sin decir palabra alguna mientras yo aun seguía creyendo que estaba soñando

"pude cerrar los ojos, más no pude dejar de verte; y dejar de dormir, más no dejar de soñar…" - escuchar de nuevo su voz, dulce como la miel, leer los versos que en ese libro se hallaban, era como salir del pozo en donde me estaba ahogando- "puedo callar las voces, más no puedo dejar de oírte; puedo dejar de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar…" - cuando terminó de leer, me devolvió el cuaderno y fijo su vista en mí, sus ojos, aunque ya no eran verdes, aun tenían ese poder sobre mí mente, descomponiendo todo tipo pensamiento coherente

"Estas vivo…" – señalé después de que pude poner en orden mis pensamientos – "¿Cómo?… no entiendo…"

"Dudo que lo hagas" – susurró tristemente

"¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas… que estabas muerto?"

"Por que realmente lo estoy"

"¿Me vas a decir que eres un fantasma?" – pregunté con dolido sarcasmo – "¿Qué pasa Edward?... Acaso… ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?"

"No seas absurda, Bella" – su voz sonaba igual a cuando en mis arranques de celos le preguntaba si alguna otra chica le interesaba, sonaba molesta y dolida por mi desconfianza hacia el amor que sentía por mí – "no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo…"

"Entonces… explícame por que no entiendo… no encuentro justificación alguna para que me hayas dejado de esta manera… que en un año no me hubieras buscado y… y…" - mi voz se empezaba a quebrar al recordar todo lo que había sufrido en este tiempo – "y que no te haya importado… el dolor que pase…"

"Bella, no llores más por favor" – suplicó mientras se hincaba frente a mí

"Te he extrañado tanto Edward…"

"Lo se… se por lo que has pasado, yo también he sufrido por no estar contigo, entiendo ese dolor pero… yo… Bella, yo no puedo estar contigo…"

"Necesito saber que pasa, por que dices que no podemos estar juntos… todo esto es muy extraño" – reproché – "no entiendo absolutamente nada"

"Si estuviera en mis manos el poder decirte la verdad, créeme lo haría"

"¿Qué te lo impide?"

"Muchas cosas que tu no debes saber" – una gruesa lagrima se derramó en mi mejilla derecha

" No es justo" – musite

"Lo se" – admitió – "nadie ha dicho que lo es" – la yema de su dedo índice, extremadamente fría, atrapó la lagrima antes de que se perdiera en mis labios – "no quiero hacerte daño"

"Tu cuerpo…" - recordé en ese momento – "nunca lo encontraron… ¿Alguien te tiene bajo amenaza? ¿Quién te escondió?"

"No estoy bajo ninguna amenaza" – una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en su rostro

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para regresar?" – volví a insistir en mi pregunta

"Por que es muy imprudente de mi parte, estar cerca de ti ahora"

"¿Estas en problemas? ¿Pasa algo malo?" – pregunté de manera desesperada… "mi papa te puede ayudar él com…"

"Bella, Bella" – me interrumpió tratando de calmarme – "tranquila, no hay nada que Charlie, tu ó alguien mas, pueda hacer por mí… de hecho, como te he dicho antes, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí"

"Sigo sin entender…"

"Siento tanto todo esto Bella, yo… nada más venía a despedirme…" – la sangre huyo de mi rostro al escuchar sus palabras – "perdóname, se que todo te parece ext…"

"¿Te vas?" – lo interrumpí jadeando de dolor

"Tengo que" – respondió. Sentí que el aire me faltaba en ese momento, el dolor de mi pecho se hizo titánico, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar. Mis ojos fueron creadores de un diluvio sin fin

"N… ¡no!" – logré gritar cuando mis pulmones obtuvieron, tras un esfuerzo doloroso, aire para hablar – "si no te puedes quedar… llévame contigo…" - supliqué mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos

"Bella… no puedo quedarme y no puedo llevarte conmigo… entiende, por favor, no podemos estar juntos" – agité mi cabeza en señal de negación, mientras aferraba mis dedos en su camisa

"Mientras no me digas el porqué no dejare que te vayas" – dije apretándome mas a su cuerpo

"¡Bella mírame!" – me tomo por los hombros y me separó con un poco de brusquedad - "¡¿acaso no te das cuenta que no soy el mismo de antes?!" – Claro que me había dado cuenta de las diferencias físicas de su cuerpo, era notorio que sus facciones se habían afinado de una manera extraña, convirtiéndolo en algo irrealmente hermoso y perfecto .Aun así negué con la cabeza sin articular palabra alguna

"Yo se que si, Bella" – su voz se había vuelto un afilado susurro – "dime que diferencias encuentras del que era yo hace un año y del que soy ahora" – ordenó y tras unos segundos decidí contestar

"Tus ojos ya no son verdes…" – musité.

"¿Qué mas?" – insistió aun sin separas sus manos de mis hombros

"Estas pálido… extremadamente pálido" – su mirada se había clavado en la mía, y con ella, insistía a que siguiera hablando – "y frío… y tu voz tiene algo distinto…" - me quede en silenció durante un minuto, sin decir nada más

"Se te olvida otro detalle" – me recordó con un siseo – "un detalle que notaste hoy en la tarde" – supe a que se refería. Tragué saliva antes de decir lo que él quería escuchar

"Tu corazón… parece que no tiene latido"

"¿Y todas esas características no te recuerdan a algo?"

"No" – susurré, aunque podía ver hacia donde se dirigía. Su cuerpo parecía en realidad estar muerto, aunque se movía y se podía tocar.

"¿Ah no?" – preguntó con fiero sarcasmo ya que, seguramente, no había olvidado los gestos que me delataban al mentir – "¿No es la piel extremadamente pálida, fría y dura, características de un cadáver?" – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, aun así negué con la cabeza – "¿en realidad no?" – su voz ahora denotaba una furia contenida – "ESTO" – tomó mi mano y la puso en la parte del corazón. Al igual que en la tarde, no sentí latido alguno – "¿Este silencio en mi pecho no te recuerda a un cadáver?"

Había captado el mensaje. Aun así me negaba a creerle. Otro largo y tenso silencio invadió nuestra conversación.

"Estoy muerto, Bella" – dijo arrastrando cada palabra.

"No es cierto…" - argumente tratando de controlarme para no caer en una crisis nerviosa –"… te puedo ver… los muertos no regresan… es imposible"

"La muerte no solo tiene una forma de manifestarse"

"Aun así…" – contesté sinceramente – "me importa poco lo que seas… estas aquí y eso es suficiente"

"Soy un cadáver andante, Bella. ¡Entiende eso!"

"No me importa" - dije dos octavas mas arriba de mi tono de voz

"No sabes lo que dices" – me desafió

"Claro que si" – le respondí con el mismo tono

"Me he convertido en un monstruo… en un asesino" – lo miré estupefacta por unos segundos, mientras regresaba a la misma situación de incomprensibilidad

"No te creo"

"¿No te has preguntado cómo es que estoy aquí aun? ¿De donde obtuve la fuerza para seguir existiendo después de mi muerte?"

"No" – admití

"¿Recuerdas que en varias ocasiones nos debatimos entre si las leyendas eran o no ciertas?" – lo recordaba, Edward era un creedor incauto de las leyendas urbanas, mientras que yo, me burlaba por su imaginación e ingenuidad tan grande por creer en historias como fantasmas, OVNIS, seres de ultratumba…

"Claro que lo recuerdo" - contesté confundida ¿Qué tenia que ver todo esto, con nuestros diferentes puntos de vista sobre los mitos?

"¿Recuerdas entonces que en una ocasión te platique sobre seres inmortales, fríos, pálidos, con fuerza hercúlea, temerosos al sol, hijos de la noche?" – mi mente retrocedió meses atrás, hacia esa charla en la que Edward se escuchaba tan entusiasmado ante las locas ideas que se había creado en su mente tras leer un libro sobre vampiros… mis ojos se expandieron cuando la comprensión llegó a mi mente, Edward ahora correspondía ante la misma descripción de aquellos seres mitológicos, su piel era pálida y fría, además de que había destrozado a dos hombres mucho mas grandes y de apariencia mas fuerte en cuestión de segundos y sin esfuerzo aparente

"No" – una risa histeria se apoderó de mí – "tu no…eso es absurdo… eso no existe… ¡imposible!"

"Imposible no, Bella. Yo soy prueba de que los mitos pueden llegar a ser verdad"

"Pero… pero" – aun no lograba Salir de mi trance – "ellos tienen colmillos, beben sangre… son seres diabólicos y duermen en el día… cuando me salvaste de aquellos hombres no había oscurecido aun…tu no eres _eso".- _Sostuve con mi mano el pequeño dije en forma de cruz que colgaba de mi cadena – "no has salido huyendo y estas cerca de una cruz…" - el rió por lo bajo, pero sus ojos estaban tristes

"Los mitos son como una pista, más no la verdad. Solo una cosa hay de cierto en todo lo que acabas de decir"

"¿Qué cosa?" – pregunté atemorizada por lo que sospechaba

"El que bebemos sangre" – respondió tras varios segundos de silencio. Su mirada nunca se desenlazo de la mía

"¿Sangre…?"

"Sangre humana, sangre como la tuya" – dijo tras entender el significado de mi pregunta inconclusa.

Instantáneamente comprendí una cosa: Era peligroso y no quería hacerme daño. Por ese motivo se había ocultado tanto tiempo.

"No debí de haberte contado todo esto" – prosiguió – "se supone que debemos de permanecer ocultos en anonimato, pero espero que ahora que ya sabes la verdad, estés lo suficientemente asustada para entender que es imposible estar juntos"

"Sigue sin importarme lo que seas" – me apresure a decirle. Su mirada se torno desconcertada

"¿Qué?" – preguntó con una mueca de incredibilidad en su rostro

"No me importa lo que seas ahora, no encuentro el por qué deberíamos estar separados"

"¿Aun no entiendes verdad?" – su voz se torno de nuevo agresiva –"¿No comprendes que en este momento podría matarte, beber tu sangre?"

"No lo harás" – lo contradije en un susurro para que mi voz no se quebrara

"¿Qué te asegura que no?"

"El que me amas" – su rostro se suavizo al escuchar mis palabras y su mirada volvió a ser tierna

"Beber tu sangre no es la única manera con la que podría lastimarte" – susurró – "ahora mi cuerpo es demasiado fuerte, para mis manos tu resultas ser como una burbuja, tan fácil de romper, tan frágil…"

"Confío en ti" – le asegure ya que en realidad lo hacia. En cierto momento había sentido temor, pero se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, al sumergirme en la calidez de su mirada. Esa mirada que me gritaba, me aseguraba que Edward, MI Edward aun seguía ahí.

"Eres imposible" – deposité mi mano sobre una de sus mejillas, se sentía tan lisa, suave, dura y, por supuesto, fría. Pero eso no cambiaba la misma sensación de paz que me invadía cuando era diferente – "¿acaso no te doy miedo?"

"Sigues siendo el chico al que amo" – nuestras miradas se volvieron a entrelazar – "Si bien tus ojos son ahora color topacio, el efecto caótico que tenían sobre mí, sigue ahí, intacto…" - guíe mi mano hacia su antebrazo, rozándolo con las yemas de mis dedos lentamente – "si bien tu piel ahora es diferente, mas dura y fría, aun siento esa corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al estar cerca de ella… y tu voz, sigue siendo la melodía con la cual todo temor se va…"

"¿Sigues amándome, sabiendo que no soy humano?"

"Sin duda alguna" – contesté firmemente. Poco a poco acercó su mano a mi rostro, con un movimiento exageradamente lento hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Suspire, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin dolor, ya que como le había dicho, él seguía causando los mismos, o mas desarrollados, efectos en mí. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación tan placentera que proporcionaba el contacto de su mano en mi piel.

"Esto no me lo esperaba" – susurró – "siempre me vas a sorprender, no importa cuanto tiempo pase"

"Dímelo a mí… mi novio un vampiro" – comenté con humor negro

"No tiene nada de gracioso. Es muy riesgoso el que me permita estar junto a ti"

"Sabes que no me harás daño. ¿Te quedaras verdad?"

"No debería" – dijo mientras retiraba su mano de mi mejilla

"Pero lo vas hacer" – contraataqué, aprovechando el "no debería" de su respuesta

"No me perdonaría el hacerte daño, por muy mínimo que sea"

"El único daño que me causarías ahora es yéndote"

"Eso no te matara" – repuso suavemente

"La muerte no se expresa de una sola forma" – me defendí citando sus palabras

"Supongo que tienes razón" – admitió derrotado – "de todos modos, dudo mucho que tenga el valor suficiente para alejarme de ti ahora. Soy un cobarde, y me aterra el pensar que el dolor por no estar junto a ti, crezca aun más. Mi esperanza era que te asustaras tanto al saber la verdad y salieras corriendo y gritando de mi lado, pero no fue así"

"Que bueno que tu eres lo suficientemente cobarde para no alejarte de mi, y yo lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo mismo" – ambos sonreímos. Un bostezo involuntario salió de mi boca

"Ya es muy tarde, debes dormir" – me dijo mientras me empujaba tiernamente hacia atrás para que mi cuerpo quedara recostado en la cama

"No tengo sueño" – repentinamente el miedo de que se fuera me invadió.

"Claro que lo tienes"

"No" – protesté

¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?"

"Si me duermo, te iras…" - mi voz se cortó ya que la sola idea de pensar que al despertar no estaría, así como solía pasar cuando soñaba con él, me devolvía la misma angustia desgarrante

"Tranquila" – cuchicheó mientras cubría mi cuerpo con las sabanas – "no me iré a ningún lado. Estaré aquí" – afirmó mientras se sentaba al borde de mi cama

"¿no vas a dormir?" – pregunté confundida ya que el reloj marcaban las 4 de la mañana y el no daba señales de tener sueño

"Ya no duermo" – contestó sonriendo ante mi expresión extrañada

"¿De verdad? ¿no me estas mintiendo para que me duerma y así te vayas?" – él puso los ojos en blanco y río

"No te inquieta en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que tu novio no duerma ni un segundo" – comentó divertido – "pero si el que se pueda ir"

"Es a lo único a lo que temo" – respondí dormí lienta

"No me iré a ningún lado mientras duermes. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?" – es lo que quería escuchar; una enorme sonrisa de complacencia se dibujo en mi rostro mientras palmaba el lado izquierdo de mi cama, en señal de que se acostara ahí.

"Mi cuerpo provocara que te de mucho frío" – advirtió aun sonriendo

"La sabana esta calientita"

"Ay Bella" – suspiró. Pero aun así se acomodo a mi lado – "¿contenta?" – asentí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba duro y frío como una piedra suave, pero se sentía bien – "eres tan imposible" – dijo mientras sus labios depositaban un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza

"Lo se" – admití y cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome segura por primera vez en más de un año.


	6. Rechazo

_Bella_… la voz de un ángel me llamaba en mis sueños, _Bella_…, sonreí complacida mientras me giraba para dormir más cómoda, tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, ¿…? Algo suave y muy frío estaba en mi cama… _Bella_… aun con los ojos cerrados recorrí con mi mano aquel objeto que estaba a mi lado hasta que algo la frenó, abrí pesadamente mis ojos y, cuando mi nublada vista, a causa del enorme sueño que tenia, se aclaró, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su pálido rostro cerca del mío.

Reprimí un grito por la impresión, ya que aun me resultaba difícil creerlo, pero era verdad, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al repetirme mentalmente que Edward estaba conmigo otra vez.

"¡Edward!" – exclamé mientras lo abrazaba

"Veo que aun eres difícil de despertar" – dijo riendo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello – "llevo varios minutos tratando de hacerlo" – levanté ligeramente mi cabeza para ver la hora: eran las siete de la mañana

"Es muy temprano" – reclamé un poco molesta ya que aun quería seguir durmiendo

"Bella, hoy es lunes, tienes clases" – me recordó tiernamente.

"¿Lunes?"– _Genial_. Había olvidado la noción del tiempo, pero esta vez no era causa de la melancolía, si no de la gran dicha me que me invadía al tener a Edward a mi lado.

"Así es" – repitió aun sonriendo – "vamos, tienes que ir a la escuela"

"¡NO!" - grité

"¿Cómo de que no?"

"Bueno…" - miré mis manos mientras hablaba – "… quiero estar contigo" – balbuceé apenada ya que sabia mi actitud se podía tomar como posesiva. El rió entre dientes

"Flaca" – era la primera vez que me volvía a decir así, lo cual me hizo sonreír extensamente – "¿Qué te parece si vas a la escuela y paso por ti a la hora que salgas?" – eso sonaba tan… normal.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado aquel trágico accidente que lo había separado de mi lado un año. Como si todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla y ya hubiera despertado. Pero claro que no fue una pesadilla, sus ojos ¿Negros? Un momento ¿No se suponía que eran dorados?

"Tus ojos… cambiaron de color" – señalé confundida.

"Es una característica de lo que soy ahora." – respondió – "Nuestros ojos cambian de color dependiendo del estado de animo en el que estemos o que tanta sed sintamos" – fruncí mis cejas mientras entendía lo que me acababa de decir, el aguardo mirándome fijamente

"¿Entonces ahora estas… sediento?" – El rió – "¿Qué?" – pregunté ya que no le había encontrado nada de gracioso a mi pregunta

"Lo preguntas de una manera tan despreocupada… ¿Acaso no te da miedo que tenga sed?"

"No" – respondí rápidamente y sin pensarlo, ya que era la verdad – "¿Entonces si tienes sed?" – insistí en mi pregunta anterior. El asintió mientras sonreía. Fue ahí cuando me invadió una enorme pena por la persona o personas que morirían en para alimentar a mi novio, no pude evitar una sensación de escalofrío

"Edward" – llamé tímidamente. ¿Y si me pregunta le molestaba o le incomodaba?

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu…" - comencé indecisa, mirando hacia mis manos, sin saber bien como formular la pregunta – "bueno, tu me acabas de decir que tienes sed…" - levanté ligeramente mi vista, su rostro tenia sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de incomprensión. Fruncí mis labios, me había arrepentido de lo que tenia planeado hacer, me quedé en silencio con mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza

"¿Bella?" – llamó tras pasar varios segundos en silencio – "¿Te sientes bien? Estas roja"

"Estoy bien" – mentí

"Bella, te conozco ¿dime qué pasa? ¿Acaso te he asustado? no te voy a hacer daño…"

"¡No, no, no!" – lo interrumpí. ¿Por qué a veces tenia que irse por la tangente? –"Edward, no te tengo miedo" – repetí lentamente las palabras para ver si así entendía

"¿Entonces?" – insistió. Suspiré derrotada

"Bueno… estaba pensando que si tienes sed, obviamente tienes que beber…" - la palabra se quedo trabada medio segundo en mi garganta – "sangre… y por lo tanto tienes que…" - me debatí buscando una palabra que no sonara muy fuerte para su caso – "ELEGIR" – esa fue perfecta. Su risa me interrumpió

"¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar?" – preguntó aun riendo levemente

"¿Olvidar qué?" – pregunté un tanto molesta. No tenia por qué burlarse, yo no era un vampiro y por ende, desconcha lo que hacían y lo que no. Cuando se controlo lo suficiente como para hablar bien me miró fijamente ahora con esos ojos color negro.

"Bella no bebo sangre humana. Soy vegetariano" – un orgulloso tono invadió las ultimas dos palabras. Yo no entendí absolutamente nada y lo hice evidente haciendo un gesto torcido

"¿Vegetariano?"

"Me alimento solamente con sangre de animales" – lo miré asombrada. Abrí la boca para preguntarle más pero él se adelantó y puso un dedo sobre mis labios

"Escuela" – recordó, las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron hacia abajo – "Iré a traerte" – dijo para alegrarme y funcionó

"¿Cómo? Se supone que no deben saber que estas vivo"

"Tengo mis mañas" - respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa de suficiencia – "no te preocupes, estaré ahí a las dos" – confirmó

"Tienes que aclararme una duda" – le recordé

"Lo se, pero será hasta tarde. Ahora alístate para ir a la escuela, por favor" – pidió tiernamente mientras su mano gélida recorría lentamente mi mejilla. Fue ahí cuando recordé una cosa: no nos habíamos besado, me incline hacia él para probar sus labios otra vez, pero él se retiro. Mis ojos se abrieron ante su rechazo

"No puedo hacer eso" – su voz se había vuelto triste – "podría hacerte daño".

"¿Cómo se supone que me puedes dañar dándome un beso?"

"Te lo explicare en la tarde" - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y desaparecía por la ventana.

No me esperaba eso ¿Cómo se suponía me iba a dañar con un inocente beso? Traté de no tomarle mucha importancia, convenciéndome de que no había sido rechazo por parte de él, si no por parte de lo que era ahora: un vampiro…

_VAMPIRO_, sonreí al pensar en aquello, era tan difícil de creer. Edward seguía siendo tan normal… claro, si se le omiten detalles de la extrema palidez y frialdad de su piel, sus ojos bicolores, su fuerza, rapidez, la falta de latidos… Bueno, en realidad, todas esas características que ya convertían a mi novio en alguien diferente, no podían ser omitidas, ya que eran mas que notorias; pero se olvidaban al tenerlo cerca como si siguiera siendo el chico de ojos color esmeralda y piel calida, todo eso no había cambiado absolutamente nada de lo que sentía por el, mas bien, lo había incrementado, si eso era posible…

Cuando llegué a la escuela Jess y Ángela me observaron extrañadas, seguramente era que, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, no iba caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y con los ojos hinchados. Noté como sus ojos se dilataban sorprendentemente cuando les sonreía en forma de saludo, me sentí mal por que seguramente, sin querer, había hecho que ellas sufrieran conmigo al verme todo el tiempo ausente, lamentando la muerte de Edward.

Ninguna de ellas dijo algo sobre mi mejoramiento de humor, pero me di cuenta que estaban felices de verme tranquila, me hubiese gustado mucho decirles la verdad, pero era imposible, debía guardar el secreto por seguridad de Edward, además de que seguramente me tomarían a loca.

Lo podía imaginar: _"Ang, Jess, se darán cuenta que hoy vengo completamente cambiada, pues verán, Edward no esta muerto, no de la manera que piensan, ¡Es un Vampiro!"_… no, definitivamente no…

Estuve contando cada minuto que pasaba del reloj, se me hicieron eternas las siete horas lejos de él. En cuanto sonó la campana de salida, tome mis cosas, me despedí de Ángela y Jessica, y me dirigí hacia mi camioneta corriendo, ganándome, claro esta, un buen tropezón, pero sin caerme.

Me pregunté en dónde se estaría escondiendo para que los demás no lo vieran. Llegué a mi camioneta, deposité mi mochila en el asiento y recorrí con la mirada el denso bosque que se levantaba a unos cuantos metros, buscando su figura, pero no encontré nada. Tal vez había mucha gente y le era imposible salir, así que me decidí por encaminarme al bosque, solo por si las dudas, cuestionándome también cómo era que podía salir de día, Forks no era un lugar soleado, pero aun así, según los mitos, los vampiros se escondían en ataúdes por las mañanas… _ataúdes_, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de horror al imaginarme a Edward dentro de uno…

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó aquella voz aterciopelada con la que estaba tan familiarizada cuando llevaba a penas tres pasos. Giré mi rostro para encarar a Edward, quien estaba tendido boca abajo, con las manos sosteniendo su quijada, sobre la cabina de mi camioneta, completamente despreocupado de que alguien lo viera.

"¡Te van a ver!" – exclamé en un susurro. Dije aquello y en un instante Edward se encontraba frente a mí. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que pareció que todo el tiempo se hubiera encontrado ahí, frente mío.

"Sabré cuando alguien dirija la vista hacia acá y desapareceré, todos pensaran que fue producto de su imaginación"

"Supongo que tienes razón…" – confié en él – "¿Entonces, a dónde vamos para que respondas a mis preguntas?"

"¿Preguntas?" – dijo enarcando una ceja con gesto divertido

"Me han surgido muchas en el transcurso del día" – admití

"¿Recuerdas al prado donde solíamos ir?" - ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Asentí alegremente a la idea, solo en una ocasión después de su muerte había ido a aquel lugar.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando ese día: fue justamente a los dos meses de que la noticia del accidente había llegado a mis oídos. Recuerdo que en cuanto llegué, como siempre solía pasarme, me dejé caer y me ahogué en llanto. Me había quedado ida y no me había fijado que ya había oscurecido hasta que los gritos de Charlie y algunos vecinos me sacaron del trance, me encontraron tirada en medio del monte, encogida como un feto, con la mirada perdida y musitando el nombre de Edward. Desde ese día jamás volví a ir para evitar que pasara lo mismo.

Seguramente Edward se dio cuenta que algún recuerdo me había entristecido por que sus brazos me rodearon regresándome a la realidad, que era mucho mejor que mis recuerdos.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella. Nunca quise causarte tanto daño" – le dediqué una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla en forma de consuelo, él no tenia la culpa.

"Ya paso… ¿Vamos?" – pregunté mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el asintió tratando de sonreír

Nos subimos a mi camioneta, inserté la llave y la camioneta no arranco… lo intenté de nuevo pero obtuve los mismos resultados, Edward se empezó a carcajear

"Parece que el auto de los Picapiedra es testarudo" – comentó entre risas. Lo miré enojada

"No te permito que hables así de mi camioneta" – dije indignada

"La compraste" – señaló. Su risa se había desvanecido para convertir su voz en un tierno susurro mientras incrustaba sus ojos, que ahora ya eran dorados, con los míos

"Si…" – contesté con la mente nublada mientras me perdía en sus ojos y un cosquilleo en mi estomago se incrementaba, el corazón parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de tan fuerte que me palpitaba

"El sonido de tu corazón…" – su mano se posó en mi pecho dejándome paralizada – "es hermoso…"

"No es mío… te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo" – dije en un susurro, retiró su mano para sostener una de las mías y depositar un tierno y frío beso en ella

"Es mi mayor tesoro…" - ambos sonreímos - "y bien" – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi – "¿Tenemos que abrir un hoyo para que nuestros pies impulsen el carro?" – preguntó divertido mientras yo le hacia una mueca por su mala broma

"Guárdate tus comentarios despectivos hacia este señor. Merece tu respeto" – dije mientras ladeaba de forma arrogante mi rostro hacia él y de la misma forma intente ponerlo en marcha… No arrancó, aun así mantuve mi barbilla ligeramente levantada mientras escuchaba la risita de Edward al lado. NADIE, ni siquiera mi estupido novio vampiro, iba a humillar a mi Chevy

"Vamos, Bella, admítelo esta cosa no va arrancar" – sin dirigirle la mirada, calculé el espacio que había entre nosotros y con todas mis fuerzas le propine un puñetazo en su pierna izquierda…

"¡¡Ay!! ¡Ay!!" – grité mientras me sujetaba la mano y Edward se inclinaba hacia mí.

"¿Bella estas bien?"

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué tenías en la pierna?" – pregunté mientras me sobaba la mano. Edward puso los ojos en blanco

"Te recuerdo que mi cuerpo ahora es muy duro" – dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano y la sobaba, se sentía bien, era como ponerle hielo, estaba segura que se me inflamaría. Vaya que si era duro, el golpe no pareció perturbarlo en lo mas mínimo a diferencia de mí, que sentía como si en lugar de su pierna, le hubiera golpeado una pared – "lo siento…"

"Eso me gano por andar de agresiva" – comencé a reír y él me coreó

"Bueno pues creo que tu camioneta no arrancara"

"Parece que no" – admití derrotada – "tendré que llamar a Charlie para que la venga a revisar, la visita al prado tendrá que ser otro día"

"Al menos que…"

"¿Al menos que…?" – insistí para que terminara la frase

"Bueno, yo conozco un medio mucho mas eficaz para ir que tu camioneta"

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?..." – una luz iluminó mi mente y abrí los ojos ante la posibilidad - "¡¿Vuelas?!" – pregunté asombrada. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco una vez más pero medio segundo después estalló en carcajadas. Me molestó, se estaba burlando de mí, me giré enfurruñada con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho haciendo un puchero, acción que solo lo hizo reír mas

"No vuelo Bella" – dijo cuando pudo controlar su risa – lo ignoré – "¿quieres saber a lo que me refería?" – preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta – "vamos flaca… si sigues así terminaremos por no ir al prado" – su aliento rozo mis oídos, quebrantando mi orgullo

"Es solo por curiosidad" – aclaré mientras me giraba para bajar de la camioneta, pero él ya estaba ahí abriéndome la puerta, traté de mirarlo fríamente, pero dudo mucho que lo lograra. El estacionamiento estaba ya casi vacío, y aguardé para que me enseñara su "medio eficaz".

El dorado de sus ojos tenía una chispa de adrenalina la cual nunca me había gustado.

Edward disfrutaba, con todo su ser, algunos de los deportes extremos, y esa mirada me recordaba a la misma que tenía en las veces en las que el corazón se me había detenido más de alguna vez ante las ocurrencias que solía tener, ¿ejemplos?, recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en la que se le ocurrió inscribirse en un concurso de carrera de autos… también el día en el que llegó entusiasmado ante la idea de un amigo que le había invitado a lanzarse en paracaídas… ¿Y por qué no mencionar cuando se fracturo una pierna montando motos?

"¿No involucra nada que tenga que ver con velocidad, alturas o algo por el estilo verdad?" – pregunté sin mucha esperanza

"Estoy seguro que te va a gustar" – me jaló hacia la entrada del bosque y puso su espalda frente a mí – "¿Puedes subir o te ayudo?"

"¿QUE?!" – otra carcajada salio de su garganta

"Vamos Bella, confía en mí"

"Ayúdame" – pedí no muy segura aún. No lo escuchó dos veces y en un movimiento que me sacó el aire me depositó sin esfuerzo alguno sobre su espalda

"Agarrate fuerte" – indicó y así lo hice. Después, no supe nada más, solo que sombras borrosas pasaban a mi lado y el viento rozaba mi cara, perdí noción del tiempo y aunque trate de cerrar mis ojos no pude… - "¡¿Ves?!" – escuché a lo lejos su voz totalmente excitada – "¡¿A poco no es fabuloso?!..." – no pude contestar y creo que hasta tenía los ojos bizcos a causa del mareo – "¿Bella?... ¿Bella te sientes bien?..."

No supe nada más ya que todo se volvió oscuro…

Hola de nuevo!

Tras presentar mi examen de transformaciones químicas decidí relajarme escribiendo este capitulo, espero les guste ^^ (y si no díganlo, no hay problema)

Bueno pues las dejo, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me motivan ^^

Hasta luego


	7. El prado

**Capítulo 7: El prado**

"¿Edward?" – pregunté en cuanto recobre la conciencia, aunque la cabeza aun me daba vueltas

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" – el rostro de mi novio vampiro se veía preocupado.

Sus dorados ojos brillaban, parecía que se hubiera inyectado miel en ellos. Su aliento rozó ligeramente mi rostro y su mano presionaba delicadamente mi frente

"S-si" – contesté. A su lado todo estaba bien. Perfecto

"Discúlpame, Bella…" – comenzó a decir mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

No presté atención a lo que decía ya que mi vista se había perdido en lo que comenzaba a contemplar: el prado

"Es hermoso" – interrumpí, completamente asombrada

Tenía meses de no estar en aquel lugar y no esperaba encontrarlo en esas condiciones.

El ultimo recuerdo que tenía de éste, además del doloroso shock que me produjo, era un lugar con largas hierbas y, ahora, estaba igual o mas hermoso a como era, cuando Edward y yo solíamos venir juntos.

"Cuando vine, después de ir a tu casa, fue el segundo lugar que visité… decidí arreglarlo un poco" – explicó con un susurro, no era la única que estaba conmovida, miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente

Este prado nos había visto crecer, madurar. Había visto cientos de besos, caricias, miradas. Había escuchado "Te amos" provenientes de susurros sinceros, era confidente de nuestras promesas y planes futuros. Nos había cubierto de la humanidad y nos había cobijado en sus lechos mientras Edward y yo entrelazábamos nuestros cuerpos.

Jamás imaginé volver a estar con el hombre de mi vida una vez más en aquel lugar y, el hallarme ahí, reconciliada con la vida, hacía que la dicha invadiera cada fibra de mi ser.

"Gracias" – dije mientras me acercaba y recostaba mi rostro en su silencioso pecho. Sus brazos, fríos y duros, pero amorosos, me envolvieron

Inhalé su fresco y dulce aroma. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, yo en la misma posición, respirando tranquilamente y él con sus labios sobre mi cabello

"Tenías preguntas que hacerme" – recordó al fin, con su dulce voz

"Tienes razón" – inhalé su aroma por ultima vez antes de separarme levemente de él para poder apreciar su rostro – "¿Puedo preguntar lo qué sea?"

Él asintió

"Me arriesgare a que así sea" – lo miré, confundida

"¿Te arriesgaras?" –

"Es muy probable que no quieras estar conmigo después de saber algunas cosas" – su voz se escuchó ansiosa, como si realmente la probabilidad fuera muy grande

"Jamás" – contradije mientras depositaba mi mano en su mejilla.

Él sonrió tristemente

"Entonces, comienza" – insito. Medité durante unos cuantos segundos, escogiendo cuál pregunta seria buena para comenzar.

Decidí por una, la cual era muy importante para mí

"¿Dónde están tus papás?"

Inclinó su rostro hacia abajo y apretó los labios

"Ellos… ya no están conmigo"

Me arrepentí al escucharlo tan triste. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que sus padres ahora eran igual que él

"Lo siento… no quise" – me intenté disculpar pero él puso tiernamente uno de sus gélidos dedos sobre mis labios

"No te preocupes… tenía que pasar algún día"

Supe que no quería hablar del tema, así que no insistí, aún así, sostuve su mano entre las mías y deposité un beso en ellas

"¿Vives solo?" – pregunté

"Vivir no es la palabra correcta, ya que no estoy vivo" – aclaro él, con voz suave y ligeramente divertida – "y no, no estoy solo, te tengo a ti"

Sonreí ante su respuesta

"Me refería a si "vives" con alguien más. Tu entiendes"

El asintió levemente con su cabeza y un deje de diversión se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios

"Vivo con Carlisle y su familia" – fruncí el ceño a modo de pregunta – "Carlisle es quien me convirtió"

"¿Él te tenía amenazado para que no te acercaras a mí?" –

Aunque ya me había explicado el motivo por el cual se había distanciado de mí un año, la idea vino a mi mente de nuevo. El río mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre mi cabello y lo alborotaba ligeramente

"No estoy bajo ninguna amenaza, Bella… es más, Carlisle es alguien muy bueno, al igual que todos" – su mirada se perdió por un momento

Me quedé en silencio bastante tiempo, tratando de digerir que un vampiro fuera bueno, ya que las leyendas indicaban todo lo contrario, pero Edward era uno de ellos y seguía siendo amable, dulce y tierno…

"Carlisle me encontró moribundo al final del barranco en donde había caído el carro de papá" – siguió contando – "dudó mucho para transformarme…"

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" – interrumpí

Sus ojos se clavaron intensamente en los míos

"Por que en ese momento yo me estaba aferrando a la vida pera verte" – respondió y sus palabras penetraron hasta el fondo de mí ser – "Pese a las heridas y toda la sangre que había perdido, en esos momentos gritaba tu nombre. Tenía miedo de no volver a estar junto a ti y, fue cuando lo vi… Algo me dijo que él era el único que podía salvarme, un instinto, supongo. Aferré, con las fuerzas que me quedaban, mis manos a su camisa y le pedí que me salvara, que no podía morir, que tu me esperabas. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y yo repetí tu nombre una vez más… después no sentí más que dolor…"

"¿Cómo es?" – pregunté, aún perdida entre sus palabras

Después de morder, nosotros liberamos una ponzoña que esta siempre presente en nuestro cuerpo. Cuando tenemos sed, es muy molesta, ya que es lo que provoca que la garganta queme. Esa ponzoña la "inyectamos" y se tiene que dispersar por todo tu cuerpo… Carlisle es alguien extraordinario" – su voz tenía un marcado tono de respeto y admiración hacia aquella persona – "ha controlado su sed al grado en el que la sangre de los humanos le es inmune. Es él quien nos ha enseñado a todos a controlar los instintos de vampiro y alimentarnos con sangre de animales"

"¿No beben sangre humana?" – el negó firmemente y me sentí más que aliviada, aunque la idea seguía siendo extraña, fueran humanos o animales, era sangre

Me miró por largo rato

"¿Qué pasa?" – cuestioné al ver que no decía palabra alguna

"¿No te da… miedo?" – lo miré, con el ceño fruncido, pero él ignoró mi gesto y siguió hablando – "bebo sangre, Bella… ¿No te asusta o te da repudio esa idea?"

"Supongo que no ha de saber tan mal" – intenté bromear pero él no sonrío – "Edward, lo que seas ahora no cambiara lo que siento por ti, ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?"

Él apretó con firmeza mis manos. La entrevista prosiguió y fuera de asustarme, me maravillé con las cosas que supe.

"¿Qué tanto puedes ver, que yo no?" – quise saber. Él rozó suavemente mi mejilla, sonrojada por su tacto

"Puede ver lo delgada y fina que es tu piel" – su suave voz tenía un toque seductor, no sé si era conciente o inconcientemente – "cada latido de la sangre en tus venas, lo puedo escuchar" – bajó su mano hasta mi nuca – "cada fibra de tu cabello… Puedo apreciar a fondo tus ojos" – su mirada se clavo en la mía – "tu olor es exquisito y tu calor reconfortable" – por primera vez, su rostro estuvo sobre mi pecho, que latía desenfrenadamente. Una de sus manos rozo mi brazo – "eres hermosa, completamente hermosa, no sabes cuanto te deseo…"

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar a la primera noche en la que hicimos el amor, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió mi cuerpo

"Pero eso es peligroso" – agregó amargamente separándose de mí

"¿Por qué?" -

"El deseo que arde en mi garganta es un instinto que me indica que beba tu sangre… y, aunque ese lo puedo controlar, es mi fuerza a la que temo"

"No me harás daño" –

"Me gustaría estar tan seguro como tú, pero ya te dije antes: ahora me resultas extremadamente frágil. Me tengo que concentrar para emplear mi fuerza al tocarte… eso castiga más que cualquier sed que pueda sentir ahora"

Su voz se tornó triste y sus manos se empuñaron con resentimiento. Me acerqué lentamente mientras me abría paso entre sus brazos para colocar mi cabeza en su pecho

"Perdóname" – dijo mientras me apretaba contra él. Negué con la cabeza sin apartarme de su cuerpo

"No tengo nada que perdonar. Al contrario, te estoy agradecida de que hayas cumplido tu promesa"

"Me la tomé muy en serio" – convino entre pequeñas risitas

El tiempo pasó rápido entre sus brazos, estaba contenta, plena, aunque no del todo, ya que deseaba con toda mi alma rozar sus labios… pero sabía que no era posible. Aún así, la frialdad de su cuerpo me resultaba reconfortante. La tarde llegó con la puesta del poco sol que se filtraba en las nubes, que se hacían más espesas y empezaban a pintar el cielo de color gris oscuro

"Hora de irnos" – recordó con un suspiro

Con un pequeño puchero acepté su ayuda para ponerme de pie. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi pulso se acelero al deducir que nos regresaríamos de la misma manera en la que habíamos llegado. Él notó aquella tensión

"Será menos difícil si cierras los ojos" – recomendó con una sonrisa enorme en su pálida cara, sus dientes blancos como el marfil relucieron, sus colmillos estaban ligeramente más largos de lo que recordaba, pero nada del otro mundo como para que resultasen extraños o tenebrosos

"No tienes colmillos" – señale sin poder evitarlo, el ensancho más su sonrisa

"Claro que tengo, solo que son discretos" – sonreí por un momento ya que el nerviosismo del viaje no se había olvidado – "Bella, no pasará nada, vamos" – tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir en su espalda

"Edward… ¿No podemos regresar caminando?" – propuse sin mucha esperanza

"Preocuparíamos a Charlie" – tenía razón.

Aún no muy convencida, le di mi mano y él, muy cuidadosamente, me ayudó. – "Sostente bien" – indicó y yo me aferré a su cuello y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura

"¡¿Lista?!" – preguntó de manera entusiasta. Apreté más mis extremidades a su cuerpo, duro y firme, cerré mis ojos y asentí apretando mi rostro a un costado de su cuello

Él emitió una sonrisita y acarició mi pelo con su mano antes de lanzarse al bosque

El viento soplaba mi rostro enérgicamente, no abrí mis ojos en ningún momento, me concentre en la respiración acompasada de Edward la cual no se descompuso en ningún momento.

"Llegamos" – indicó tras unos quince minutos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y comprobé que así era, vi mi casa aun vacía por que Charlie no llegaba aun

"Vaya" – fue lo único que pude decir mientras me bajaba con ayuda de mi novio, caminé hacia la puerta con Edward pisando mis talones, fue un gran alivio el repetir esta situación tras un año. Edward y yo reímos

"¿Recuerdas lo furioso que se puso Charlie cuando nos vio por primera vez solos en tu habitación cuando él aun no estaba?" – preguntó riendo, asentí

"Ni siquiera éramos novios" – completé

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, le preparé la cena a mi papá con ayuda de Edward, nuestras platica siguió recordando los primeros meses en los que nos conocimos, tenía mucho tiempo sin reír de tal manera. Edward desapareció en el aire cuando escucho la patrulla de Charlie acercarse, dejándome nerviosa, ya que su ausencia me traía recuerdos muy tristes.

Charlie estaba feliz con mi tan drástica y completa mejoría. Comí con él, ya que no me había dado cuenta que estaba realmente hambrienta. Aun así, la comida no supo muy bien por que Edward habitaba mi mente en cada segundo, con un diferente significado, pero con el miedo de que desapareciera de nuevo, siempre palpando en mi corazón. Tras comer y platicar con Charlie subí corriendo a mi habitación. Edward no estaba como había supuesto, me sentí más afligida pero trate de controlarme, me dirigí hacia la regadera y me duche, el agua caliente no me relajo.

Llegue a mi habitación y el todavía no estaba, la garganta se comprimió, impidiéndome tragar saliva, _él te prometió que no se iría _me recordé varias veces. Mis manos temblaron y encendí un poco de música para apaciguar mi angustia, me senté en la cama, viendo hacia el bosque y hacia el reloj…

Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco horas…

El instrumento del tiempo marcaba ya media noche y los ojos empezaban a derramar las lágrimas contenidas, ¿Por qué no venía?, me deje caer en la cama, abrazando a mi almohada fuertemente y hundiendo mi rostro en las cobijas… un tacto frío en mis cabellos me devolvió la paz

"¿Estas bien, Bella? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" – preguntó la aterciopelada y preocupada voz.

Me lance a sus brazos con desesperación, apretándome contra él, aferrando mis manos a su espalda

"Ahora, estoy perfectamente bien" – confesé – "Edward, cada vez me haces más falta" – seguía llorando y el acariciaba mis brazos tiernamente

"Ya no quiero que sufras, mi amor… ya no quiero que llores por mí"

"Perdón" – dije entre sollozos – "sé que es ridículo y exagerado, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Claro que no es ridículo" – contradijo – "yo me siento de la misma manera pero… tuve mis razones para demorarme, lo siento, prometo no dejarte tanto tiempo sin antes avisarte"

Eso me tranquilizó

"¿Entonces seguirás conmigo?" –

"No hay forma de que me pueda alejar de ti" – respondió

Sonreí y bostecé sin querer

"Tienes que dormir debes estar cansada y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela… pero antes" – su mano se sumergió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón – "Toma" – indicó tendiendo una pequeña cajita color azul, la sostuve y la observe por un rato

"¿Y esto?" – pregunté extrañada. No era muy buena para recibir regalos y eso lo sabía él

"Es una de las razones por las cuales me tarde en venir… en tu cumpleaños no te pude regalar nada, siento la tardanza"

Abrió la cajita por mí, dejando ver una cadena plateada, de un ligero y fino trenzado, con un dije en forma de sol y media luna entrelazados, era hermoso y no pude evitar sonreír ante el significado que daban estas figuras

"Gracias" – dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Puedo?" – pidió mientras extendía la cadena

Retiré mi cabello de mi cuello y le di la espalda para que lo pusiera con más facilidad, aunque siendo él un ágil vampiro dudo mucho que haya tenido alguna…

O quién sabe.

Sentí sus manos moverse lentamente atrás de mí y rozaron ligeramente mi piel cuando abrochó mi regalo. Mi piel se estremeció ante su contacto, esperé a que se alejara, como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero, para sorpresa y felicidad mía, no lo hizo. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, de manera distinta a las anteriores veces, su tacto se sintió firme, pausado, inconciente…

Después su aliento fresco rozo mi cuello. La sensación fue placentera y provocó que mi pulso se acelerara. No me moví ya que me quedé petrificada al sentir, por primera vez, sus nuevos labios sobre mi piel y eran perfectamente suaves y fríos. Iban y venían de mi nuca a mis hombros en un movimiento lento, apenas y rozando mi piel. Mi respiración se agito e intente controlarla, gire mi cuerpo lentamente mientras me perdía en sus ojos color miel iluminados por la luna, Edward era hermoso.


	8. Convierteme

Deseé con más fuerza rozar sus labios. Acorralé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a él con cuidado.

Sentía su respiración en mis pestañas, dejándome mareada.

Sus labios, a pocos milímetros de los míos, removían y hacían palpitar fuertemente mis deseos. Una de sus manos se movió hacia mi mejilla y la otro se mantuvo apretando a mi cintura. Su rostro se aproximó más al mío y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo un mariposeo, que iba y venia, de arriba hacia abajo, por todo mi estomago.

Ya casi podía sentir el sabor de su saliva, cuando se separó bruscamente de mí.

Miré estupefacta como los negros ojos de Edward brillaban de dolor

"Discúlpame, Bella" – dijo aun sin acortar aquella distancia que nos separaba

"¿Por qué?" – inquirí extrañada y dolida.

Me sentía extraña, incompleta, sin su mano apretando a mi cintura

"Las cosas ya no son como antes" – la voz salía con furia contenida – "Bella, ya no soy el mismo. Ahora, cada segundo que paso contigo, es un enorme peligro para ti. Con un beso te puedo llegar a lastimar, mi fuerza no esta del todo controlada, soy muy joven y…"

"No me vas a lastimar" – interrumpí – "Edward, no tengas miedo…" – caminé hacia él y, cuando estuvimos otra vez frente a frente, le dije – "YO confío en ti"

"Tengo miedo a no ser digno de esa confianza, Bella" –

"¿Por qué no lo intentamos?" – pedí.

Necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. No importa si con ello pusiera en riesgo mi vida, al fin de cuentas, mi vida era completamente suya

"No regresé para matarte" – discutió, pero pude ver la duda en sus ojos color miel.

Me acerqué a un más y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, jalándolo hacia mi. Él se opuso, (no inclinándose más) cuando, de nueva cuenta, nuestros labios estuvieron a milímetros de rozarse, pero no se separó

"Edward" – susurré – "Te necesito" – me puse de puntitas para terminar con la distancia entre él y yo y lo logré.

Imposible describir el alivio que sentí cuando sus labios se fueron abriendo, vacilantes, para, al fin, aceptar mi beso. Poco después me perdí en la delicia de su boca, y el frío de su aliento llegando hasta mi garganta.

La vacilación de Edward terminó cuando su cuerpo se inclinó totalmente para que mis pies tocaran completamente el suelo. Entrelazó, con mucho cuidado, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra él. La respiración se me estaba acabando y me sentía feliz, sus labios ahora eran insistentes, apasionados, su lengua exploraba mi boca y la humedad de nuestra unión era exquisita.

No recordaba alguna ocasión en la que Edward me besara de esa manera. No quiero decir que los besos como humano no fueran buenos, solo que, la forma en que besaba ahora tenía un toque extremadamente sensual y enigmático.

Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas y, el solo imaginar el tener a Edward dentro de mí, me hizo gemir de placer. Edward se separó con un movimiento rápido y jadeante. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un negro más intenso.

Nos miramos con cautela por varios segundos, mientras yo trataba de controlar mi deseo

"Disculpa" – dije. Sabía que todo esto resultaba ahora muy difícil para él

"Eres mi mayor peligro" – confesó con una media sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente – "prométeme que me ayudaras a controlar esta situación" – pidió

"No puedo prometerte algo que no estoy segura de poder cumplir" – dije

"Bella, _tienes que_… no debes permitir que esto vaya más allá. Por tu vida, que es la mía ahora, prométemelo"

No contesté. Bajé la mirada y el suspiró frustrado

"Bella, por favor" – pidió de nuevo. Yo negué con la cabeza

"No puedo" – dije y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Sus brazos me cubrieron otra vez

"Perdóname por hacerte sufrir… Tú no te mereces esto. ¿Estas segura que quieres estar conmigo, a pesar de estas limitaciones?"

Aquella pregunta me dejo pasmada largo rato

"¿Qué?" – solté sin aun dar crédito a lo que me había preguntado – "Edward… yo te amo y de lo único que he estado siempre y completamente segura es que quiero estar contigo… siempre"

_Siempre… _La palabra resonó en mi mente.

Aquel conjunto de letras tenía para Edward un sentido completamente literal… y para mí también. Me quedé sumergida por largo rato en mis pensamientos. Edward era un vampiro, pero hacía un año era un humano, como yo. ¿Y si ahora yo fuera la que cambiara? Él se había sacrificado por mí, ¿Por qué yo no?... de todas formas, el estar junto con Edward no suponía ningún sacrificio

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ante mi silencio

Tardé un poco en contestar

"Edward ¿Por qué no me conviertes en vampiro?" – sus ojos se abrieron platos y su mandíbula se tensó

"¿Lo dices en serio?" –

"Claro. Así podríamos estar juntos y… ya no abría ningún peligro, yo sería tan fuerte como tu…"

"¿Harías eso por mí…? ¿Qué pasaría con Charlie?" –

_Charlie._ Lo había olvidado. Amaba a mi padre pero, mi vida era Edward

"Se repondrá" – contesté – "él es fuerte, además, es como si desde hace mucho hubiera muerto junto contigo…"

"Bella…" - susurró – "no merezco tanto amor, Bella. Mírame, soy un egoísta que esta dispuesto a convertirte en lo que soy con tal de tenerte a mi lado… en cambio tu, estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida humana, normal."

"Lo que yo tengo sin ti no es una vida" – recalqué – "es el centro de un infierno. Es podrirse con cada segundo que pasa"

"Lo sé. Sé a lo que te refieres" – admitió – "pero no puedo evitar sentirme un monstruo. Bella, si te convierto, prácticamente te voy a matar…"

"No es cierto. Me darás la vida más dichosa estando a tu lado, por siempre"

Mi mirada le gritaba que eso era lo que quería. Cubrió mi cuerpo con un abrazo y me besó en la sien

"Gracias, Bella" – murmuró – "de veras, muchas gracias por amarme de esta manera"

"¿Eso es un _sí_?" – quise saber. Sentí su entrecortada risa sobre mi cabeza

"Eso es un _si_…" – acordó y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada y un poco asustada. Pero jamás arrepentida, ni dudosa

"¿Ahora?" – él negó con la cabeza

"Ahora no" – su voz seguía siendo un susurro – "necesitas conocer a mi nueva familia, un poco de nuestra vida, un poco más del que ahora soy. Si después de todo eso, sigues deseando que te convierta, así será"

"¿Conocer a tu familia?" – pregunté alarmada

"¿Te da miedo?" –

"No… bueno, si"

"No te preocupes, Bella. Todos son muy nobles… y hay alguien te quiere conocer, desde hace mucho"

"¿Alguien que quiere conocerme?" – pregunté extrañada – "¿Quién?"

"Eso lo sabrás mañana, en cuanto salgas de la escuela" – prometió – "ahora, duerme. Ya es noche" – me recostó suavemente sobre la cama y me cubrió con la colcha.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos para dormir, con su dulce aroma inundando mis sueños…


	9. Los Cullen

"**Buenos días, señorita" – aún no podía creer que la voz de Edward volvía a despertarme. Suspire complacida mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo. Sus manos se pasaron por mis cabellos**

"**Anda, Bella. Tienes que ir a la escuela" – dijo **

"**No quiero" – protesté – "quiero quedarme aquí. Todo el día junto a ti." **

**Sentí el leve temblor de su cuerpo al reír**

"**El fin de semana, si quieres, nos quedaremos, pero ahora tienes que ir a la escuela" – hice un puchero, pero con un suspiro resignado me alejé del frío cuerpo de mi novio y me levanté.**

**Su mirada me evaluó por un segundo y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro**

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – pregunté **

"**Tu" – respondió sofocando una carcajada. El ver a Edward así era como revivir nuestra relación años atrás.**

"**¿Yo?" – **

"**Te ves muy graciosa, Bella. Tu pelo es una maraña…" - me acerqué y le dí un manotazo en su hombro, el pareció no sentir nada, pero mi mano sintió como si le hubiera pegado a una pared**

"**¡Diablos!" – exclamé – "¡Se me olvida que ahora ya no eres tan sensible!" **

"**Eso te pasa por agredir a tu novio vampiro" – me sorprendió que dijera aquellas palabras de una manera tan fresca**

"**Dentro de poco tendré las mismas habilidades y ya veremos" – dije amenazante.**

"**Pensé que anoche estabas delirando por el sueño" – susurró. Su expresión me alarmó, no se veía convencido de querer transformarme**

"**No estaba teniendo ningún delirio" – me apresuré a decir – "quiero estar contigo… siempre… al menos que tu no…"**

"**Sin ti, las horas duran más que la eternidad…" - susurró interrumpiéndome – "Bella tonta… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de ello? Ya te lo he dicho: mi única razón de esta nueva vida eres TU"**

**Acerqué lentamente mi rostro y le roce los labios. **

"**Voy a bañarme" – anuncié – "no te muevas"**

"**Ni un centímetro" – prometió solemnemente **

**Edward me acompañó hasta la escuela. Era sorprendente la habilidad y rapidez que tenía. En cuanto el timbre de salida sonó, salí disparada hacia donde se encontraba mi camioneta. Y ahí estaba él. Tan glorioso como un ángel. Sonrió al verme**

"**¿Lista para conocer a nueva mi familia?" – preguntó. Yo asentí nerviosamente – "no te preocupes, no te harán ningún daño."**

**Intentaba clavarme aquellas palabras en la cabeza pero el miedo seguía presente. Edward era un vampiro, si. Pero había sido mi novio durante varios años (y en ese tiempo era humano)… lo amaría aún así se hubiera convertido en un sapo. Pero a la casa en donde iba habían vampiros desconocidos, criaturas que ni si quiera llegaron a habitar en mi mente (salvo las ocasiones en las que Edward soñaba con ellas)…**

**En cuanto llegamos al fondo del bosque visualicé una enorme casa. No parecía tétrica desde afuera, pero faltaba ver el interior. Salté y grité en cuanto una figura borrosa salió de la puerta y se aproximaba hacia mí**

"**Tranquila, Bella" – calmó Edward mientras me abrazaba. En un movimiento reflejó, había cerrado mis ojos y me había encogido en su pecho, buscando protección – "es solo Alice"**

"**Hola, Bella" – una vocecilla de soprano (que para nada sonaba a peligro) saludó armoniosamente, provocando que levantara mi vista. **

**La miré con extrañeza. Aquella personita, parada frente, lejos de parecer un vampiro, parecía un duendecito de finas y hermosas facciones. Sentí un retortijón mientras caía en la cuenta de la inigualable belleza de aquella jovencita de cabello negro y puntiagudo.**

"**Alice, deberías de ser más cautelosa" – otra voz sonó al lado de Edward. abrí mis ojos con espanto al ver a un enorme e imponente tipo (pero no por eso menos hermoso) parado al lado de Edward. ¿En qué momento había llegado?**

"**El burro hablando de orejas" – la sensual voz provenía de una muchacha que parecía una diosa encarnada. Su cabellera rubia le caía a cascadas sobre su esbelta y perfectamente moldeada cintura. Vi a Edward, quien sonreía placidamente**

"**Edward, hijo. Que bueno que decidiste traer a Bella" – la mujer que decía eso, a diferencia de todos los que nos rodeaban, venía a paso humano. Al lado de ella, sosteniéndole la mano, venía un hombre, de cabello tan rubio y brillante, que parecía un sol. Me sentí terriblemente mal en cuanto me vi rodeada de tanto esplendor y perfección.**

"**¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó una voz a mi lado. Respingué ¿Cuántos más abrían? Era un chico alto y de cabello color miel**

"**¿Esta nerviosa, Jazz?" – preguntó la pequeña mientras se acercaba al último muchacho que había llegado**

"**Tiene muchos sentimientos mezclados…" - respondió**

"**Vamos, Bella. No te sientas cohibida, te llevaras de maravilla con todos nosotros, tienes mi palabra" – me guiñó un ojo. Yo estaba apretada al cuerpo de Edward. **

"**Tranquila" – susurró – "no te harán daño, todos querían conocerte"**

"**Ho… Hola" – alcancé a decir. Todos me dedicaron una enorme y calida sonrisa, no pude evitar posar mi vista en sus dientes, todos perfectos, pero con los colmillos ligeramente más alargados, como los de Edward.**

**Me invitaron a pasar a la casa y extrañamente, la tensión y el nerviosismo se habían disipado. Me sorprendí realmente al ver una casa tan… común. La chica que respondía al nombre de Alice, desapareció y volvió a aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a mi, con un vaso de agua**

"**Toma" – me ofreció con una amable sonrisa. Todos se sentaron en un juego de sala, con las miradas fijas en mí y en Edward – "Ustedes, los humanos, se alimentan con más frecuencia que nosotros"**

"**Edward nos ha platicado mucho de ti" – comenzó a decir el señor que parecía un sol – "mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa, Esme"**

"**Mucho gusto" – respondí tímidamente mientras le tomaba la mano para corresponder el gesto. Estaban heladas**

"**¡Me alegra tanto que por fin se haya atrevido a buscarte!" – exclamó el grandulón**

"**Yo me alegro aún más" – dijo suspirando el chico de cabello color miel, había alcanzado a escuchar que se llamaba Jasper.**

"**Yo los tengo que escuchar todo el tiempo y no me ando quejando" – alegó Edward. Algo en aquella plática no encajaba. Sabía que no podía esperar una charla sobre cualquier cosa insustancial estando rodeada de vampiros, pero tampoco creí que fueran a hablar en dialecto.**

**El brazo de Edward se posó en mis hombros con mucho cuidado. Estuve en aquella sala, rodeada de siete vampiros durante casi dos horas. Para ese tiempo ya me sentía más relajada y con mucha más confianza. La tarde empezaba a oscurecer cuando Edward se levantó del sillón**

"**Ya va anochecer, Bella. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Charlie se preocupe" – asentí**

"**Visítanos pronto" – pidió Alice con una gran sonrisa, la cual le correspondí calidamente. **

"**Bella vendrá, siempre y cuando ella quiera" – prometió Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano**

"**¡Entonces será pronto! ¡Lo puedo ver!" – exclamó la pequeña mientras se levantaba con un movimiento borroso. **

"**Ha sido un gusto conocerlos…" - dije de corazón – "gracias por estar con Edward…"**

"**No tienes que agradecernos" – contestó Esme, la esposa de Carlisle – "Edward es como un hijo para mí…"**

"**Y un hermano para todos nosotros" – completó Emmet. No pude evitar sentir un enorme cariño y un enorme agradecimiento por ellos. **

"**Bueno, ya basta" – dijo Rose – "ya váyanse antes de que se pongan de cariñosos" – todos rieron. **

"**Vámonos" – susurró Edward y después salimos hacia mi camioneta. **

"**¿Qué te parecieron?" – quiso saber en cuanto nos hallábamos ya en mi recamara. Yo tenía el cabello mojado y mi pijama, me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, cobijada por unas sabanas para que su fría piel no me congelara**

"**Muy raros" – admití – "pero simpáticos todos" – Edward rió entre dientes**

"**Te dije que eran buenas personas" – **

"**Lo son" – acordé. Suspiré profundamente, aun me resultaba extraño el hacerlo sin que me doliera el pecho**

"**¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó. **

"**Me siento tan… feliz" – confesé mientras apretaba más mis manos a su cintura – "es casi increíble que estés de vuelta… te voy a aburrir con decirte siempre lo mismo pero pensé que no habría cura para tanto dolor…"**

"**Lo sé, Bella. Y créeme que nunca podrás aburrirme… Jamás"**

"**¿Ni aún teniendo la eternidad, juntos?" –**

"**No hay nada más maravilloso que pensar en eso" susurró con los labios pegados en mi frente. Su aliento rozaba mis parpados**

"**Edward, ¿Por qué Alice se escucha tan segura al hablar del futuro?" – **

"**Lo notaste" – señaló orgulloso, yo esperé a que continuara hablando – "digamos que tenemos… poderes adicionales"**

_**Tenemos…**_

"**¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – pregunté **

"**Como te comenté: todos los vampiros tenemos poderes como velocidad, fuerza, sentidos extrasensoriales… pero algunos poseemos otros tipos de poderes. Alice, por ejemplo: puede ver el futuro y Jasper influir en las emociones de los demás…"**

"**¿Y tu…?" – insistí**

"**Bueno yo… yo puedo leer la mente de los demás"– me levanté de un tirón mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida. Su mueca también se descompuso al ver mi expresión**

"**¿Puedes leer la mente de los demás?" – repetí. Él asintió aun con la mirada y el gesto distorsionado – "¿Puedes leer la mía?"**

**Su expresión se recompuso**

"**No" – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – "eres, hasta ahora, la primera a quien no logró escuchar a través de los pensamientos" – fruncí el ceño – "¿Recuerdas lo sencillo que era para mí el imaginar lo que los demás pensaban respecto a algo… excepto tu?" – asentí**

**Claro que lo recordaba. Edward tenía esa gran intuición con los demás. Algunas veces se equivocaba, pero era muy extraña la ocasión. Yo era la única que siempre lo sorprendía, según él, con mis acciones y mis repentinas conclusiones mentales.**

"**Creo que se debe a eso" – continuó – "supongo que se nos desarrolla esa intuición al convertirnos en vampiros… pero contigo las cosas no han cambiado"**

"**No se si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar" – dije. Él volvió reír**

"**A mi me agrada el tener que descifrar tus pensamientos" – su mano se poso en mi cabeza, atrayéndola contra su pecho de nuevo – "¿A qué grado te resulta todo esto terrorífico?" – su pregunta me sorprendió**

"**¿Terrorífico?" – pregunté**

"**¿Me vas a decir que no te inquieta el estar a mi lado? ¿El saber que podemos hacer cosas extrañas? ¿Cosas que solo se ven o se leen en libros de fantasías?" –**

"**Claro que me resulta extraño" – admití – "pero no terrorífico. Admito que tu familia me asusto al principio, pero no me costó mucho el sentirme cómoda… tengo más problemas para adaptarme a la gente común y corriente y tu… bueno, creo que te he dicho muchas veces: no importa lo que seas ahora, o lo que hagas… para mi tu sigues siendo Edward… MI Edward"**

"**Tuyo" – acordó – "Gracias, Bella" – dijo mientras posaba sus labios en mi mano derecha**

"**Agradeces mucho" – señalé **

"**La vida me ha dado otra oportunidad para estar contigo y tú me has aceptado ¿Cómo no estar agradecido?"**

"**En todo caso, soy yo la que tiene que estar agradecida…" **

"_**Yo no tengo vida sin ti y por eso estoy aquí: rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti…" – **_**mis ojos se cerraron con un profundo suspiro mientras escuchaba la suave voz de mi ángel arrullándome**

**En la noche. Tres seres viajan entre el profundo bosque de Forks… las cosas no serán tan fáciles como Bella y Edward piensan…**

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**PUF! BUENO PUES PRIMERO: UNA ENORMEEE DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA (COMO LO HE DICHO EN MIS OTROS FICS: MI COMPU SE DESCOMPUSO)… JEJE OK ^^ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! ¡SIGAN COMENTANDO, POR FAVOR, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE EL LEERLOS ^^!**

**BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE YA PRONTO CERRARAN EL CIBER CAFÉ :-S**

**SE CUIDAN Y HASTA LUEGO**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**


	10. Segunda despedida

Estaba pasando las semanas más felices de mi vida. Edward estaba de vuelta, para mí. Había visitado ya, en varias ocasiones, la casa de su nueva familia. La relación con ellos se había tornado completamente natural. Ya que te acostumbrabas a ellos, a sus rasgos y movimientos hermosos e imposibles, te podías _casi_ olvidar de que tratabas con vampiros.

Habíamos decidido que esperaríamos a que terminara la escuela para mi transformación de humana a vampiro (solo faltaban tres meses. Para ese entonces, le diría a Charlie que dejaba Forks para irme a vivir a otro lugar con el motivo de desalojarme del triste recuerdo de la supuesta muerte de Edward) la idea de dejar a mi padre me dolía, pero realmente no había elección: sin Edward yo no podía vivir. Estaba más que comprobado.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Tenía clases de lengua. Todo el mundo había notado el cambio: ya no me cubría el pecho con mis brazos, ni llevaba mis ojos hinchados y llorosos como antes. Mis amigas realmente se veían extrañadas, pero felices por ello. ¡Como me hubiera gustado el poder decirles el verdadero motivo! Pero el vampirismo era un secreto prohibido de revelar.

Al dar vuelta en un pasillo una mano fría tomó mi brazo provocando que me sobresaltara. En menos de un segundo me encontraba internada en un aula que no se usaba, suspiré aliviada al ver que era Edward.

"¡Tonto!" – exclamé tocando mi corazón – "¡Me has dado un susto tremendo!" – esperaba a que sonriera, pero no fue así.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" – dijo y noté que sus ojos estaban oscuros, como solía tenerlos cuando estaba sediento o enojado

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté susurrando debido al repentino miedo que me había invadido. Un mal presentimiento

"Alice ha visto algo" – contestó desviando su mirada de la mía – "ha visto que un aquelarre anda rodeando nuestra casa… no son como nosotros, ellos se están alimentando de sangre humana y…"

"Estas preocupado por mí" – completé ya más tranquila. El estar rodeada de vampiros había logrado que el miedo hacia ellos se hiciera casi nulo

"Claro que estoy preocupado por ti" – dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – "pero no era solo eso lo que te iba a decir"

Esperé.

"Ellos me buscan" – las palabras salieron precipitadas mientras sentía que la sangre huía de mi rostro.

"¿Cómo que te buscan? ¿Por qué?" – pregunté ahora si muy preocupada. ¿Para qué querían a Edward?

"Se han enterado del don que poseo" – explicó – "Me quieren junto a ellos…"

"Pero no te pueden obligar" – interrumpí - "Tu no te puedes ir con ellos si no quieres"

"Claro que no" – aseguró – " Pero serán insistentes"

"¿Te harán daño?" – quise saber y la sola idea de pensarlo hizo que las lagrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas

"No, mi amor" – susurró tratando de calmarme, mientras sus ojos volvían al color dorado de siempre – "no me pasará nada. No quería preocuparte… solo quería informarte… dudo que pueda estar contigo en estos días, no quiero arriesgarte"

"¿Cuántos días serán?" – pregunté alarmada. La idea de estar alejada de él por más de doce horas me resultaba una pesadilla.

"No lo sé" – respondió – "Pero te prometo que no serán muchos. Pronto estaré contigo y no me alejaré de ti más del tiempo que sea necesario"

Suspiré mientras trataba de ocultar mi miedo. Las despedidas con Edward siempre me habían dejado un trago amargo, principalmente la ultima… me habían traumatizado de alguna cierta manera. No se supera fácilmente el haber pensado que tu novio estaba muerto por más de un año.

"Entonces… no llegaras hoy en la noche" – no fue una pregunta. Si no fuera así, él hubiera esperado hasta ese entonces. Sus brazos cubrieron mi cuerpo cuando notó la incontrolable melancolía de mi voz

"No estés triste, flaca" – pidió con voz suave – "en cuanto sea seguro, regresare a tu lado"

"¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si ellos se enojan al momento en que rechaces su petición y te dañan?" – solté entrecortadamente. Aquello me parecía un _Deja'vu_. Esta escena se parecía a la ultima noche que pase con mi Edward humano… ¿Y si esta vez no volvía?... ¿Y si esta era ultima vez que pasaba con mi Edward vampiro? Dudo mucho que haya otra forma de sobrevivir después de morir como vampiro...

"Bella… escúchame" – sus manos tomaron de nueva cuenta mi rostro y sus pupilas se adentraron en las mías – "no pasara nada" – prometió – "nada podrá separarme de ti ¿Entiendes?... Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti, ni la muerte lo ha logrado…" - suspiró - "dudo mucho que haya algo más difícil de vencer que a ella"

Sus labios buscaron los míos. El contacto estuvo lleno de ese amor que había entre nosotros. Aun con la desesperación, saboreé la forma de sus labios y el sabor de su saliva fresca y dulce. Una de sus manos dejó libre mi mejilla y viajó hacia la parte baja de mi espalda. Aspiré su aliento que me llegó hasta la garganta y me estremecí en el momento en que su mano apretó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a caer hacia el suelo y empecé respirar de manera uniforme.

Mis piernas se enrollaron en sus caderas, en ese momento Edward se separó bruscamente de mí. Hubo un largo silencio, rotó solamente por nuestras respiraciones desacompasadas.

"Eres todo un peligro" – dijo cuando pudo controlarse. El dorado de sus ojos parecía miel derretida

"Tu eres el peligro" – acusé. Él sonrió de lado mientras se incorporaba y me ayudaba para hacer lo mismo. De repente, su cuerpo se tensó

"¿Edward?" – pregunté y su vista se posó en mi

"Me tengo que ir… falta poco para que lleguen a la casa" – explicó. Los latidos de mi corazón otra vez se aceleraron a causa del pánico.

"Cuídate mucho" – pedí – "Recuerda que mi vida depende de tu existencia"

"Lo haré" – garantizó

"Te amo" – confesé antes de rozar ligeramente sus labios

"Yo más" – sus ojos brillaron. Sus labios besaron la palma de mi mano antes de irse…

Pasó lo que restaba la tarde… pasó el día siguiente…pasaron tres días y Edward no volvía. La preocupación me estaba volviendo loca y mi aspecto volvía a ser el de antes. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado?... había tenido pesadillas en las que yo corría buscando a mi novio y jamás lo encontraba, pesadillas similares a las que tenía cuando pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre… intenté calmarme, obteniendo un resultado nulo.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando en la cuarta noche una silueta atravesó mi ventana. Sin embargo, la alegría fue remplazada rápidamente por la ansiedad y desasosiego al notar que esa no era la figura de Edward.

"Bella" – la delicada voz sonaba afligida en la oscuridad

"Alice… ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté alarmada – "¿Dónde esta Edward?"

"Bella… no sé como decírtelo…" –

"¡Alice dime dónde esta Edward! – exclamé ya sin poder calmarme

"¡Bella, cálmate!" – pidió Alice entre susurros – "¡Despertaras a tu padre!"

"No me importa… dime donde esta Edward ¿Por qué no ha venido?"

"Se ha ido" – las palabras quedaron sonando en la oscuridad mientras entraban como martillazos en mi cerebro.

"Se… ha… ido" – repetí mientras mi cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo mientras mi respiración se ausentaba de mi pecho. Pasó un largo y doloroso minuto antes de que pudiera volver a hablar

"No…" – dije y noté que mi cuerpo temblaba – "No…" – volví a repetir – "Él me lo prometió… me dijo que no se iría… me dijo que… me dijo que estaría bien…"

"Intentamos detenerlo pero…"

"¡¿Por qué no lo ayudaron?!" – exploté casi histérica – "¡Lo dejaron solo y por eso se lo han llevado!"

"¡No, Bella!" – la voz de Alice se alteró por un momento y luego suspiró dos veces para poder controlarse – "Nosotros le pedimos que se quedara… pero él no lo quiso así"

"¡Mentira!" – dije - "Edward no se hubiera ido por su propia cuenta…"

"James lo mordió" – se apresuró a explicar antes de que siguiera con mis acusaciones– "es el líder de ese aquelarre… tenía un don y nosotros lo ignorábamos…"

"¿Un don?" – pregunté – "¿Cómo que _tenía _un don?"

"Su ponzoña borra todo tipo de buenos sentimientos en cualquier tipo de ser… solo la podía usar en tres ocasiones… dos de ellas las había usado para sus actuales compañeros y la última la utilizó en Edward…"

"¿Estas diciendo que Edward esta siendo manipulado por James?" – Alice negó con la cabeza

"No. Edward no es manipulado" – contestó sobriamente – "Edward tiene decisiones propias, podría dejar el aquelarre en cuanto él quiera…solo que él no recuerda nada sobre nosotros… ni sobre ti" – jadeé de dolor – "Para él es como comenzar desde cero…"

"También se le ha borrado la memoria" – susurré – "Me ha olvidado"

"Edward pudo leer en nuestra mente el vinculo que nos unía desde su nacimiento como vampiro… él sabe ahora que nosotros le queremos, y supongo que escucho tu nombre varias veces ya que yo pensé en ti… pero eso no le importa ya… te vuelvo a repetir: su corazón ahora no sabe de buenos y nobles sentimientos"

"Entonces… ¿Se fue solo?" – pregunté con el poco aliento que me quedaba

"Se ha ido con James y su aquelarre… por el momento estará con ellos, solo por sentido de supervivencia"

"¿Por qué con ellos?" – reproché

"Por que leyó en la mente de Carlisle y de todos nosotros que no bebemos sangre humana… ahora la privación de ese privilegio le parece una ofensa… lo siento mucho, Bella" – la voz de Alice sonó demasiado triste y amarga.

Me dejé caer al suelo. Mi mejilla sintió el frió del piso y cerré los ojos imaginando que era una pesadilla y que estaba recargada en su pecho… se formó un charco de agua salada debajo de mi mejilla y el dolor de mi pecho hizo que llevara mi mano hacia el y lo apretara fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que Edward estaba lejos de mí… otra vez.

La mano de Alice acariciaba mis cabellos y después sus brazos me consolaron toda la noche.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella" – repetía una y otra vez con voz entrecortada. Estaba segura de que, si pudiera llorar, lo hubiera hecho desde hacía mucho.

"_**Nada podrá separarme de ti ¿Entiendes?... Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti, ni la muerte lo ha logrado… dudo mucho que haya algo más difícil de vencer que a ella"**_**…** claro que no. Nada podría separarnos.

"Alice" – llamé

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" – preguntó con voz suave

"¿Sabes hacia dónde se fue Edward?" – cuestioné

"Si. Se fue a Alaska" – dijo con voz cautelosa. Sus ojos se perdieron en algo que vio – "¡No!" – soltó – "¡Estas loca si piensas que dejaré que vayas en su busca!"

"No voy a separarme de Edward" – discutí – "Iré a buscarlo"

"¡Te mataría en cuanto sienta tu olor!" – siseó – "Entiende que él ya no es el mismo. No le importará el matarte con tal de beber tu sangre"

"¡No me importa!" – exclamé – Alice… por favor – supliqué tratando de calmarme - dime exactamente en qué lugar esta – las lagrimas caían como lluvía sobre mis mejillas. Su mirada se suavizo y su pequeña manita acarició mi rostro con ternura

"En realidad lo amas demasiado" – dijo – "¡Pero ni creas que te dejare ir hacia allá…!" – mi rostro se descompuso en una mascara de dolor y desesperanza

"…No al menos sin mí" – completó y yo salté a sus brazos

"¡Gracias, Alice!" – sollocé entre sus brazos – "¡Muchas gracias!"

Me tomó dos días en arreglar las cosas para dejar Forks. A mi sufrimiento se agregó el dolor de Charlie al recibir la noticia de que me iba. Besé a mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ignoraba si lo volvería a ver otra vez.

A nuestra partida se agregó toda la familia de Carlisle. Alice insistió en transformarme pero me negué rotundamente

"Como humana eres demasiado vulnerable" – disputó – "Si tienes pensado encontrarte con Edward no te conviene en lo absoluto el mostrarte con sangre caliente corriendo por tus venas"

"Si me hago inmortal y Edward no regresa…" – susurré y el pecho se me contrajo del dolor - …no quiero una vida sin él… no aceptaré ninguna otra ponzoña recorrer mi cuerpo que no sea la suya" – dije firmemente pues la inmortalidad sin él resultaba una existencia vacía y muy dolorosa.

Nuestro viaje a Alaska no nos tomó mucho tiempo gracias a la velocidad con la que conducía Jasper.

No pude disfrutar del nuevo paisaje que nos rodeaba ya que mi mente solo se encontraba concentrada en buscarlo…

"_**Mi única razón de esta nueva vida eres TU…"**_

"Lo se" – susurré para mi mientras un viento helado me daba la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

**HOLA!! ^^**

**¡AY AL FIN! JEJE YA EMPIEZA LA EMOCION ^^**

**¡LO SIENTO! PERO TENÍA QUE LLEGAR EN SU MOMENTO JEJEJEJ**

**Y PORFAVOR! NO ME MATEN T_T MI MENTE DIVAGA DEMASIADO**

**Y PUES DIGAMOS QUE SOY… UN POCO MASOQUISTA JEJJEJE NO ME**

**GUSTA PONER LAS COSAS FACILES A ESTA PAREJITA MUJAJJA **

**(Y NO ES NADA PERSONAL) JEJEJ TAMBIEN INFORMO QUE ACABO DE REESCRIBIR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS (TENÍAN MUCHOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS XD)**

**OK MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**ESPERO RECIBIR VARIOS EN ESTA OCASIÓN**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	11. Primer encuentro

"Bella, te lo pido una vez más: piénsalo" – decía Alice mientras posaba sus pétreas manos en las mías. Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente

"No hay nada que pensar" – respondí – "he venido hasta acá con una sola misión… no me voy a ir si no es con Edward a mi lado"

"Pero el ir sola a buscarlo…"

"¿Hay otra opción?" – interrumpí mientras sentía los ojos del resto de los vampiros posados en mí – "¿Me vas a negar que si Edward me ve con compañía huiría pensando que le han tendido una trampa para que regrese con ustedes?"

"Te puede matar" – terció Esme con las manos puestas en su corazón.

"Si lo hace… ahí acabara todo" – susurré

Llevábamos más de una semana en el frío Alaska y hasta hoy en la madrugada, habíamos tenido noticias concretas de Edward.(había estado viajando de un lado a otro con el aquelarre de James sin decidirse en que lugar asentarse. Alice había visto esta mañana que habían optado al fin por un pueblecito no muy habitado a las orillas del país y en ese mismo instante nos habíamos trasladado hacia allá)

La hora del crepúsculo llegó y con ella salí de la casa dejando atrás a las suplicas de mis vampiros. Edward no podía arriesgarse a salir antes puesto que, a diferencia de Forks, aquí el sol traspasaba las espesas nubes. Salí envuelta con una capa, el viento frío cortaba mi cara y resecaba mis labios. No estaba lejos, solo tenía que caminar alrededor de setecientos metros para estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Encontré el oscuro y desolado callejón que Alice (de mala gana) me había descrito. La neblina era ligeramente espesa y le daba al lugar un toque enigmático. La repentina soledad de la calle presagiaba el peligro que rodeaba las calles…

Un viento helado sopló agitando la larga prenda que traía. Me estremecí. Miré el reloj: las ocho de la noche. Faltaba más o menos una hora para que Edward saliera de caza. Estaría muy sediento, según vio Alice…

Me senté en una banca oxidada… al momento en que sostenía entre mis heladas manos el reciente regalo que Edward me había dado por mi cumpleaños. Una ráfaga de viento pasó por mi rostro. No podía ser la dirección del viento. La columna se me enfrió mientras la respiración se me entrecortaba.

Edward apareció frente a mis ojos. Estaba a varios pasos de mí, pero sus pupilas brillaban en la oscuridad, estas parecían a las de un gato al acecho. Entrecerré mis ojos para poder adaptarlos mejor a la oscuridad. Su rostro hermoso se había endurecido notablemente y estaba ladeado levemente hacia la derecha, me miraba fijamente, como cuando un violador valora a su victima antes de cometer el crimen.

"Edward…" – susurré con la garganta cerrada. Su cabeza se enderezó y su ceño se frunció levemente. No me atreví a decir más. Su mirada me evaluaba fijamente. No era la mirada amorosa y tierna que provocaba enrojecer mis mejillas, no. Esta mirada era fría, cortante y lastimera… y me volvió más pálida de lo que ya era.

Otro hombre apareció a su lado. Tenía movimientos felinos y agresivos y su cabello era castaño.

"Vaya…" – musitó – "has conseguido una presa deliciosa" – su lengua mojó sus labios. Mis ojos se posaron en Edward quien había vuelto a ladear el rostro y sonreía de manera complacida.

"Creo que la quiero para mi solo" – ronroneó con voz afligida por la sed.

"Debes aprender a ser compartido" – recomendó una voz femenina. La mujer que ahora los acompañaba era de cabello rojo como las llamas de un fuego – "presas como esta, no se encuentran todos los días"

"Yo lo hice" – respondió Edward – "vayan en busca de su propia comida… ella es _mía_" – la mujer y el otro hombre intercambiaron miradas – "¡Lárguense!" – gruñó Edward con un gesto en su rostro que le hizo verse aterrador. No pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás mientras las dos bestias me dejaban sola con él.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta en mí. Yo era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – preguntó con voz cautelosa mientras se acercaba con movimientos felinos hacia mí. Tragué saliva para poder hablar

"Soy Bella…" – en un parpadeo lo tuve frente a mí. No pude evitar dar otro paso más hacia atrás en cuanto tuve sus ojos diabólicos frente a mí. El dorado había desaparecido de ellos, siendo remplazado por un rojo sangre.

"Así que eres tu…" – una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios mientras me volvía a evaluar con la mirada – "¿Y _por ti_ Alice suplicaba que me quedara? – una cortante carcajada seca salió de su pecho.

Sentí un retorcijón en el estomago al escuchar su comentario despectivo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… no podía controlar el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón. La carcajada desapareció y su rostro se tornó serio otra vez. Me adentre en sus pupilas, buscando en ellas aquella luz que la distinguía entre todas. Aquella luz que me hechizaba… por la cual estaba dispuesta a morir… más no había luz alguna en aquellos ojos de penumbra

"No puedo leer tu mente" – dijo – "pero los humanos, como toda especie inferior a nosotros, son predecibles" – se alejó un paso de mi mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Me di cuenta hasta ese momento que su vestimenta también había cambiado. Ya no llevaba las usuales camisas o playeras de color claro que solía usar antes. Ahora su ropa consistía en un holgado pantalón que le caía sobre las caderas y una camiseta de color negro. – "Seguramente has venido a buscarme…"

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo temblaba, quería pensar que por el frío. Jamás había temido tanto a Edward como en esta ocasión… Era una promesa que tenía conmigo y con él: jamás, no importaba lo que fuera, le temería… yo confiaría todo el tiempo en él

"Déjame decirte que eres una humana idiota" – cerré mis ojos en un gesto de dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras… palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar de sus labios… - "¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo _pudiera, si quiera, tener el mínimo deseo de estar contigo?"

"Tu…" – contesté susurrando

"¿Yo?" – cuestionó mientras se señalaba con la punta de su dedo. Asentí intimidada por la burla de sus ojos

"Lo único que has venido a buscar es tu muerte… _Bella_" – pronunció mi nombre con tanto desprecio que tuve la autonecesidad de cubrir mi pecho con mis brazos – "La única razón por la que estaría junto a ti, sería para extraer hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre"

"Pues hazlo" – pedí. Prefería la muerte que a esto. Su desprecio era como si me cercenaran pedazo tras pedazo, aun con vida. Al menos si me mordía y bebía mi sangre, el dolor sería más rápido y acabaría con la muerte – "¿Qué esperas?"

"¿Me estas retando?" – decidí cerrar mis ojos para ya no verle el rostro (algo que jamás pensé llegar a ser). Callé. El silencio era mejor para todo esto. – "No te mataré" – dijo tras esperar un largo minuto mi respuesta – "No me gusta hacerle favores a nadie, mucho menos a humanos débiles y carentes de valor como tu, que piden a gritos su muerte…"

"Buscas pretextos" – señalé – "En realidad no quieres matarme…" – sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me impidió seguir hablando. Comprendí que Edward me había empujado hacia la pared del callejón

"Yo que tu no malgastaría mi tiempo" – siseó. No pude desviar mis ojos de los suyos, su mirada quemaba por el odio que esta irradiaba – "no quiero volver a verte" – ordenó mientras su mano apretaba mi cuello – "la próxima vez que te me pongas en frente, ten por seguro que serán los ultimo segundos de tu miserable vida" – la fuerza que me tenía aprisionada desapareció provocando que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo y me raspara la rodilla, la cual comenzó a sangrar

Un enorme gruñido salió de su pecho y levanté la vista para verle. Me quedé completamente paralizada al ver a Edward de esa manera: enseñándome amenazante los colmillos, y con los ojos negros y casi salidos de su orbita. Sin dejar de verme, se agazapó frente a mí, como un león a punto de atacar a su presa. Sentí nauseas a causa del vértigo.

"Edward…" – susurré mientras pegaba lo más que podía mi espalda hacia la pared. En ese momento, el vampiro cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras un gesto de dolor cruzaba por su rostro

"¡Lárgate!" – gruñó en mi dirección, jamás había visto a sus colmillos tan largos y afilados como aquella noche. Pero, pese a todo eso, no me atrevía a dejarlo solo. Estaba dispuesta a quedarme, morir si era necesario, pero no quería irme con esa imagen de amargo dolor en su rostro – "Maldita humana… ¿Qué esperas para irte? – vi como sus dedos se enterraban en el grueso pavimento de la calle, como si de tierra blanda se tratara - ¡No te daré el gusto de acabar con tu vida!" – en ese momento, una sombra me sacó de ahí. El movimiento fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de protestar.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó Jasper en algún lugar lejos de _él_, mientras me sacudía por los hombros – "¿Estas bien?" – me quedé aturdida por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que empecé a sollozar escandalosamente.

Me resbalé lentamente para caer al suelo y volví a cubrir mi torso con mis brazos, sentía como si estuviera descuartizada. Las lágrimas que se derramaban de mis ojos eran tan espesas que no me fijé cuando Alice ya estaban frente a mí.

"Faltó poco" – alcancé a escuchar que decía Alice

"Llevémosla a casa, está helada" – propuso Jasper mientras me ponía de pie, me dejé cargar entre sus brazos sin protestar.

No sé decir si era el viento que soplaba fuertemente, la pétrea piel del vampiro que me sostenía o el alma que la sentía tan vacía, lo que provocaba el temblor de mi cuerpo. El tiempo pasaba lento y rápido a la vez… no sentía brazos, no sentía calor, no sentía nada que no fuera frío y dolor. Mucho dolor

"Duerme, Bella" – aconsejó Esme dos noches después de lo ocurrido mientras me arropaba en la cama y me pasaba la mano sobre mi mejilla. Negué levemente con la cabeza. A pesar de que podía sentir como mis ojeras se estiraban debajo de mis ojos, me oponía a cerrarlos ya que, inmediatamente, venía a mí la imagen de su impasible mirada_… _

"Se lo dije" – alcancé a escuchar que decía Alice con voz lúgubre – "Al menos, no la mató, estaba tan decidido…no quiero ni pensar si Jasper se hubiera retrazado un solo segundo más… aunque me preocupa, parece que no se repondrá tan fácilmente"

_Al menos, no la mató…_

Me levanté de la cama por primera vez después de cuarenta y ocho horas, atrayendo la atención de todos mis espectadores.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó con voz dulce Esme. Me quedé ida segundos antes, mientras la idea entraba en mi cabeza y la razón volvía por completo

"¿Bella?" – llamó Jasper – "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Edward… _no_ me mató" – susurré más para mí que para ellos.

"¡No, Bella!" – la voz de Alice sonó autoritaria – "¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que pasó?"

"No me mató" – volví a repetir, ignorándola "Eso significa que…"

"Eso significa que la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad" – interrumpió Alice – "¡Entiende Bella que Edward ya no siente nada por ti!"

Me llevé las manos a los oídos y apreté mis ojos, de manera tenaz, para no escucharla y comencé a llorar. Aquellas palabras lastimaban demasiado como para ser soportables.

"Bella…" – susurró Emmet mientras retiraba mis manos de su posición. Abrí mis ojos para rogarle con ellos

"Solo otra oportunidad" – pedí entre sollozos – "Solo una más…"

"Te matará… - comenzó a decir el enorme vampiro

"No lo hará" – discutí – "y si lo hace… mejor alivio que eso"

"¡¿Estas loca?!" – inquirió Alice sobresaltada – "¡¿Cómo puedes seguir estando dispuesta a morir en manos de_ él_?!

"_Él _es Edward" – dije con voz desafiante

"Estas equivocada" – discutió Alice – "el _Edward_ que tu conociste ya no existe más… ¿Acaso fue te fue suficiente verlo ya con tus propios ojos que ahora es solamente un monstruo?"

"No me mató" – repetí

"¡Por que Jasper te salvó!" – soltó levantando las manos de manera desesperada. Jamás, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, la había visto así. Incliné la cabeza para ver hacia abajo. La furia de Alice me entristecía más, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía derecho de estar así de preocupada por mi, me constaba entenderlo

"Bella" – susurró la pequeña vampiro mientras se sentaba frente a mí y me tomaba las manos – "Lo siento" – se disculpó con voz triste, verdaderamente sincera – "me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser todo esto para ti… no quiero amargarte más la situación, ni mucho menos quiero lastimarte con mis palabras, pero… no quiero que te pase nada malo, sé que si a Edward no le hubiera pasado esto, jamás me lo perdonaría"

"No te lo puedes imaginar, Alice" – dije – "Jasper esta a tu lado… contigo. Este dolor solo puede ser comprendido por alguien a quien le haya pasado lo mismo… no es la primera vez que pierdo a Edward"

"Como me gustaría ayudarte…"

"Dime donde esta" – me apresure a decir – "esa es la ayuda más valiosa, y la única que necesito. Para esto no existe consuelo alguno…" – Alice giró su rostro para cuestionar a los que se encontraban rodeándonos, sin articular palabra alguna. Su mirada se posó en Carlisle, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y después ella suspiró derrotada

"Por lo que veo, se le ha hecho costumbre el estar todas las noches en el mismo callejón en el se encontraron… parece que no tiene planes de cazar, aún" – en cuanto terminó me lancé a sus brazos y con todas mis fuerzas apreté su liviano cuerpo

"Muchas gracias" – me levanté rápidamente de aquella cama. Me puse los tenis y la capa negra de lana

"Bella" – llamó Esme en cuanto me disponía a salir por la puerta – "Es muy tarde… ¿Por qué no esperas a mañana? – negué con la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Después, solo por curiosidad, vi hacia el reloj que pendía en la pared: las once la noche. _No importa_, pensé.

"Pase lo que pase" – pedí a los seis vampiros que estaban frente a mí – "no vayan en mi busca… no quiero estar otra vez sin él" – ninguno contestó algo sobre mi petición, ni yo esperé mucho por una respuesta. Emmet se limitó a llevarme y dejarme a una distancia menos larga

Caminé con pasos rápidos hacia aquel callejón con el corazón palpitando frenéticamente, sabía que él no tardaría en escucharlo. ¿Sería esta la última vez que lo vería? ¿Cumpliría Edward la fría promesa que me había hecho o mantendría su palabra al decir que nada era más fuerte que el amor que sentía por mí?…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Ay por favor! No me maten xD, si ya se que este Edward es un poco… ¿violento?**

**Pero recordemos que ahora es un vampiro malo… y sexy xD (por que están de acuerdo conmigo que lo sexy y hermoso nada se lo quita ¿Verdad?)**

**Jejej ¡lo siento! No puedo evitarlo, me encantan los Edwards salvajes jejejeje. (ok ok… _tratare_ de controlarme)**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me encanta recibirlos ^^ así que espero los de este capitulo. Y pues feliz día de la amistad por adelantado ^^**

**Hasta luego**


	12. Monstruo

Me tenía acorralada. Su mano apretaba fuertemente mi cuello y el odio puro destilaba de sus ojos.

Solo espera que mis vampiros hicieran caso y, esta vez, no intervinieran en mi muerte---

Todo estaba bien si me mataba en ese instante... No podía imaginarme vivir sin él.

"Te dije que no me compadecería de ti la próxima vez que te viera" – gruñó mientras, en un instinto de supervivencia, tenía mis manos aferradas a su duro brazo en un vano intento de alejarlas de mi garganta

"Necesita… necesitaba verte" – logré decir aun con la yugular casi cerrada

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó con frialdad – "¿para morir?"

"Esa es un… esa es una de las posibilidades" – la fuerza que apretaba mi cuello desapareció levemente.

Esta vez, pude darme cuenta de que Edward me soltaba con más _delicadeza_ (por darle un nombre) a la hora de soltarme (al menos, no me había sangrado, pero si me había llevado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza)

"Una de las posibilidades" – repitió mientras se agazapaba frente a mí como un gato. No pensaba atacarme, lo sabía, pero sus movimientos ahora eran demasiado felinos y rápidos como para no asustarme – "indica el plural" – ordenó, sin embargo, decidí callar, sabía que se burlaría de mis vagas esperanzas

"¿En realidad crees que yo pueda regresar contigo, no?" – preguntó de forma hiriente, pero el dolor cada vez se hacía más amigo mío, facilitándome las cosas

"Si" – me limité a responder. Una fuerte y seca carcajada salió de su pecho

"¿De verdad crees que yo puedo llegar a amarte? _A ti_, a una simple y corriente humana" – dolor y más dolor. Suspiré mientras sentía como el corazón se me deshacía

"Hace una semana no pensabas así" – levanté la vista pare verle y me arrepentí al momento. ¿Cuándo me iba a entrar en la cabeza que aquellos calidos ojos color dorado ya nos los iba a encontrar en él? Su mirada era hosca, irradiaba entre la furia y la más vil de las burlas

"Hace una semana, yo no era lo que soy ahora" – respondió

"¿Y qué eres ahora, Edward?" – el pronunciar su nombre hizo que mi estomago se retorciera

"Un vampiro"

"Hace una semana, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, _eras_ un vampiro" – le recordé. Enfureció con ello, su mano otra vez me empujó fieramente contra la pared y me aventó a unos cuantos metros. Sonreí mientras caía estrepitosamente en el pavimento.

Pareciera absurdo y enfermizo el que te alegres de que el amor de tu vida te avienta por los aires, pero estaba conciente de la fuerza que tenían los vampiros, sabía que si Edward quisiera matarme, lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso momento.

Sin embargo, (y tal vez él no se daba cuenta) había _algo_ que se lo impedía, algo que controlaba esa fiereza, esa brutalidad y no le permitía el azotarme de tal modo que me despedazaría al instante. Las agresiones que de él había recibido, eran de la fuerza de cualquier humano de cuerpo fornido, nada más.

La fuerza que había empleado en mí era nada. Y eso me daba esperanzas. Era la segunda ocasión en la que veía a Edward en este estado, y aún no cumplía su promesa de matarme

"¿Estas loca, verdad?" – preguntó mientras se agazapaba para ver la sonrisa de mis labios – "¿Cómo puedes reír con el dolor?" – suspiré mientras me incorporaba.

Otra cosa: Edward había sido cuidadoso en no provocarme heridas sangrantes. Tenía raspones secos, rayones y, seguramente mañana, (si es que había mañana) tendría moretones por todo el cuerpo. Al sentarme noté que el cuerpo me dolía. Sus ojos me inspeccionaban con curiosidad

"Eres extraña" – señaló

"probablemente si" – respondí.

"Pareces no tenerme ni el más mínimo de miedo" – encogí de hombros, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor

"no le puedes temer a lo que amas" – levanté mi mano para rozar su mejilla. Su rostro no denotaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, parecía una piedra, la más hermosa escultura. Esquivó mi roce con repudio

"No quiero que me toques" – dijo sin trabas – "y deja de decir estupideces" – pidió mientras se alejaba – "los demonios no despertamos ningún tipo de amor ya que no necesitamos de este absurdo e infantil sentimiento"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no te has dado la oportunidad de experimentarlo? Quiero decir, ahora, que no recuerdas…"

"¿y de qué me serviría recordar el que, según ustedes, estuve enamorado de ti? – interrumpió tajantemente – "realmente la idea no se me hace nada apetitosa, para serte sincero, se me revuelve el estomago solo de imaginarlo" – sus ojos al verme solo mostraron un gran desprecio

"no pierdes nada con intentarlo" – repuse soportando el dolor que me provocaban sus palabras – "¿O te da miedo?"

"¿Miedo?" – bufó – "no sabes lo que pides, muchacha"

"Te da pavor volver a enamorarte de mí. ¿Es eso, verdad?" – sabía que me estaba arriesgando demasiado al provocar de esa manera a Edward pero no había otra solución. O me mataba, o, si mis planes daban resultado, aceptaba todo esto como un reto. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran mejores a que me dejara tirada y se fuera.

"Si acepto ¿Qué tengo a cambio?" – inquirió de manera calculadora, sondeándome mientras se paseaba a mi alrededor

"lo que quieras" – contesté inmediatamente. Se detuvo frente a mí, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios

"lo que quiera" – repitió con intensión – "¿Dejarías al clan de Carlisle y vendrías conmigo?" – tragué saliva con dificultad. Dejar a Carlisle y los integrantes de su aquelarre, eso no era justo. Pero esperaba que lo comprendieran

"Si" – respondí con voz apagada – "iría contigo" – estiró más esa sonrisa diabólica y me mostró los colmillos.

"Perfecto" – arrastró la palabra con desden y me tomó de la mano para jalarme a toda velocidad. Este viaje no resultó para nada similar a los que había hecho en la espalda de Edward anteriormente. No había esa delicadeza ni ese instinto protectivo. Lo único que me quedó fue apretar mis brazos a su cuello, no pude disfrutar de poder tocarlo, ya que él no me permitió ni pensar en ello con su aspecto tan indiferente.

En cuanto se detuvo, caí de espaldas hacia el suelo.

"Debes acostumbrarte a una cosa" – dijo con ojos repentinamente oscurecidos y maquiavélicos – "si vas a estar conmigo, sirviéndome, debes acostumbrarte a mi forma de vida" – desapareció de mi vista por unos segundos, probablemente tres o cuatro, y cuando lo tuve de nuevo frente a mí, me quedé petrificada en el suelo.

En sus manos llevaba a un joven, le calculé una de edad de, más o menos, veinticinco años. El chico temblaba en las manos de Edward y leí en sus ojos el pavor y la suplica

"No lo hagas" – susurré con lagrimas en los ojos.

Edward me dedicó una mirada divertida, disfrutando de mi dolor y del miedo de su presa, antes de clavar sus dientes en la garganta del muchacho. Cerré mis ojos cuando escuché el agónico grito del humano que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando los violentos gimoteos cesaron, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con dos brillantes pupilas, color escarlata.

"¿Ves, Bella?" – preguntó, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo en una comisura de sus labios – "¿eres capaz de amar a _algo_ como yo?"

Definitivamente, no quedaba nada de mi Edward, absolutamente _nada_. Ni el calido e inocente brillo de su mirada, ni lo tierno y aterciopelada de su voz, ni su sonrisa picara y juguetona, ni lo bueno y pura de su bondadosa alma… nada de eso habitaba en aquel cuerpo.

Sin embargo…

"claro que si" – respondí, adolorida por mi respuesta

¿Cómo podía amar a un monstruo?

Jejejej ^^ hola a todos. ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Demasiado drama? Jeje lo siento, no puedo evitarlo

Mujajajajaja *risa maquiavélica*

¡Me voy! Espero sus reviews ^^


	13. Te amo

Mi cuerpo se encontraba entumido por el frío que sentía. Solo la capa que llevaba puesta me servía como sabana. Me encontraba encogida como un feto en un intento de autobrindarme un poco de calor. Los dientes me castañeaban y podía sentir como en mi cabello se habían formado finas capas de hielo (a causa de que se había mojado y, ahora, el gélido viento, había secado la humedad convirtiéndola en algo más sólido) podía sentir mis labios hinchados por lo morados que estaban. Cada vez que exhalaba, un denso humo salía de mi boca.

Sentía mucho, mucho dolor, pero no precisamente por el estado físico en el que me encontraba. No. Si bien mis huesos se encontraban contraídos y mi sangre amenazaba con quedarse coagulada en mis venas, esa no era la razón para que me sintiera enferma. Ese dolor no era nada en comparación a lo que mi alma sentía al aceptar lo que mis ojos le mostraban. Eso era nada en comparación al desconsuelo que me daba al ver como sus ojos me contemplaban sin rasgo alguno de preocupación.

Ni la más mínima intranquilidad recorrió su rostro mientras me veía ahí tirada retorciéndome por el frío que sentía.

Nada.

Ni el más mínimo indicio de protección

Ni la más mínima ayuda.

Hubiera bastado con que sus brazos gélidos se hubieran enrollado entorno a mí (aunque eso me causara aún mucho más frío, el calor de un poco de su amor hubieran bastado para pasar aquella noche)

Cuando el sol se empezó a poner, sus rayos supusieron un gran alivio al entrar en contacto con mi piel.

"Levántate" – ordenó. Abrí los ojos con pesar, no tenía más de una hora que había podido conciliar el sueño. Aún así, no protesté, sabía que no tenía caso alguno. Su piel brillaba tenuemente a causa de la resolana

Cuando intenté ponerme de pie, caí en el intento. Sus brazos no se apresuraron a salvare, como había supuesto una vaga esperanza guardada en mi mente. Me encontré con sus pies descalzos que se movieron con gesto de impaciencia

"¿Qué esperas?" – inquirió – "date prisa, no tengo todo el día, debo buscar un lugar en donde esconderme"

"me siento mal, Edward" – musité. Sentía mi cuerpo muy frío y débil. Escuché un suspiro de impaciencia proveniente de su pecho y en menos de lo que dura un rápido parpadeo, lo tenía a la misma altura de mi rostro

"¿Qué tienes?" – preguntó con indiferencia. Poniendo los ojos en blanco

"creo que…" – contraje el rostro al sentir un cruel escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo - "creo que me dará gripe" – le miré a los ojos, frío y distantes

"ya sabía que no debía aceptar el tenerte conmigo" – dijo con reproche en la voz – "solo me traerás problemas y limitaciones con tus debilidades humanas" – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando desperté, lo hice en una pequeña recamara. Me encontraba sobre una cama, y tenía sobre mí, varias cobijas, húmedas por el sudor provocado al descender la fiebre. Viajé mi mirada hacia todos lados, asustada de que él hubiera preferido dejarme e irse antes de que pudiera despertar

"¿Edward?" – llamé con el terror impregnado en la voz

"¡Al fin despiertas!" – exclamó aquel suave y afilado sonido, trayendo consigo un infinita paz. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde me guiaba su voz y le vi, recostado sobre la pared, con la mirada puesta en la ventana que daba hacia la calle

"Gracias" – susurré mientras pasaba mi mano sobre las despintadas cobijas. Giró su rostro en mi dirección y me dedicó una mirada incrédula y burlona

"¡Con que facilidad te emocionas!" – señaló con desden – "te aclaro que tienes suerte" – continuó mientras separaba su vista de mí – "te iba a dejar ahí tirada, pero me diste lastima"

_Lastima_. Suspiré. Busca las palabras que quieras, Edward. Intenta luchar contra todo lo que quieras, más tu amor por mí siempre vencerá, y mientras tu luchas, yo estaré esperando hasta que ganes aquella batalla

"de todos modos, gracias" – se movió hacia mi como un rayo de luz. Me costaría el adaptarme a esos movimientos tan salvajes, pero al menos, esta vez, no había tenido el instinto de retroceder para alejarme de él.

"No necesito tu agradecimiento" – replicó mirándome a los ojos. Me adentré por unos segundos en su mirada, en aquellos hermosos, solitarios y profundos ojos de color escarlata, ocultos por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras.

No parpadeé hasta que él no giro su rostro para deshacer aquel enlace.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" – pidió con un gruñido

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Mirarme de esa manera"

"¿Adentrarme en tu alma?"

"¡No tengo alma!" – bramó con su rostro salvaje frente al mío – "¡Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas hacer!" – ordenó furioso – "si quieres estar a mi lado, debes hacer lo que te ordene ¿entendido?" – asentí intimidada mientras él se paraba de la cama con gesto bestial y comenzaba a caminar en grandes zancadas por la pequeña habitación

Hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas mientras reprimía mis lágrimas. Mi estomago gruñó exigiendo alimento

"Tienes hambre" – dijo en cuanto escuchó el sonido – "pediré algo para que comas... no podría soportar verte más debilucha de lo que ya eres" – agregó y cogió el teléfono

A los pocos minutos apareció una camarera con una charola de comida en sus manos. Al entrar, Edward se limitó a pagar la cuenta (claro, con el dinero que le había robado a su cena de anoche), sin dar ni siquiera las gracias. Al menos era "tranquilizante" el hecho de darme cuenta que su actitud era igual de fría con los demás.

"come" – indicó y no tardé en aventarme hacia el plato en el cual reposaba un filete junto con una ensalada de verduras.

Devoré el platillo con grandes bocados. Edward no pronunció ni una sola palabra mientras tanto.

"¿Te molesta si te tomo una ducha?" – le pregunté en cuanto había reposado la comida. Todavía no anochecía, así que dudaba de que fuéramos a dejar el cuarto en ese instante

"haz lo que quieras" – respondió con indiferencia sin despegar la vista de la ventana. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Provocando que, por primera vez en más de cuarenta minutos, Edward se moviera, girando su rostro hacia mi dirección. – "¿Se puede saber que haces?" – inquirió mientras me veía fijamente

"No me pienso bañar con ropa, no tengo más" – Me sorprendía lo fácil que me era contestarle de esa manera a un vampiro despiadado, el cual me podría matar cuando quisiera. Edward volvió su rostro a su antigua posición, ignorándome de nuevo.

Aproveché para quitarme los pantalones, quedándome solo con ropa interior. ¿Fue mi imaginación o el vampiro había dejado de observar el horizonte y ahora miraba mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventaba?

Dejé mi ropa tendida sobre la cama, cogí la pequeña toalla, cortesía del hotel, y me adentré a la regadera. El agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo se sintió demasiado bien. Me bañé con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que mis músculos se relajaran. En medio del denso vapor, una ligera y gélida ráfaga de viento me hizo abrir los ojos, los cuales inspeccionaron el lugar y se encontraron con nada más que con lo que ya estaba antes alrededor.

Salí de la habitación envuelta en la toalla y busqué a Edward. No estaba. Me vestí apresuradamente y esperé por varios minutos sentada sobre la cama.

"Ya es hora de irnos" – salté al escuchar su voz. Edward parecía más un fantasma que un vampiro, aparecía y desaparecía sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

"¿A dónde iremos?" – quise saber

"no lo sé" – respondió – "pero ya no quiero seguir encerrado, y mucho menos con alguien como tu de compañía, ahora que puedo ser libre" – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cielo rojo sangre que se levantaba sobre la ciudad. La hora del crepúsculo

Edward corrió por los tejados, llevándome en su espalda. Llegamos a un pequeño y solitario parque, desconocía si seguíamos o no en aquel mismo pueblito de Alaska. Solo sabía que la noche era desoladora, no había ser humano presente alrededor.

"¿Dónde estamos?" –

"No creo que te importe" –

"¿Qué hacemos acá?"

"_**Yo**_ vengo huyendo y _**tu**_, vienes estorbando" - ¿cuándo dejaría de tratarme así?

"¿Huyendo? ¿De qué?" – pregunté asustada, no por mí, si no por él

"de Victoria y de James" – informó – "aunque huir no es la palabra correcta" – dijo – "creo que alejarse define mejor lo que estoy haciendo"

"¿Y por qué te alejas de ellos?" - suspiró mal humorado

"¿No crees que haces muchas preguntas?" – repuso con voz hosca.

"Hago las preguntas que merezco saber" – contesté mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Él evaluó mi expresión por varios segundos y después, como siempre, su gesto solo denotó la más grande de las burlas

"A veces pienso que se te olvida lo que eres" –

"¿Una débil humana?" – inquirí con voz acida. A este juego de pedantería podíamos jugar los dos, aún si eso significaba mi muerte

"¿Qué más si no eso?" – contestó mientras los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad. El vampiro se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en un gesto airado y evasivo. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto ese cuerpo que se encontraba a tan poca distancia. Quería sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, no pedía mucho, solo un ligero abrazo para sentirlo cerca

Noté como el cuerpo de Edward se envaraba repentinamente y ponía toda su atención en la dirección oeste del parque.

"Maldita sea" – gruño mientras sus ojos veían algo que los míos aún no podían.

En ese momento, Edward, de una manera extremadamente inconciente, automática e involuntaria, movió su cuerpo frente al mío.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Cállate!" – ordenó sin dejar de protegerme. A los pocos segundos vi a tres largas y ágiles figuras aparecer en medio de aquella penumbra. A dos de ellos los reconocía perfectamente

"Vaya, mira que sorpresa" – comentó el rubio vampiro, James, mientras caminaba hacia nosotros – "¿acaso no es ella la chica a la que te ibas a cenar hace unos cuantos días?"

"¿Te has decidido por compartirla al fin?" – terció la mujer de cabellera roja como el fuego

"¡Que amable de su parte!" – exclamó el otro vampiro, al que no conocía

"No pienso compartir absolutamente nada con ustedes" – contestó Edward – "¿Qué quieren? ¿A qué han venido?"

"¿Tan rápido has decidido dejarnos?" – respondió James con voz extremadamente melancólica

"¿Por qué no?" – repuso Edward – "no tengo nada que me una a ustedes"

"¡Pero si hay algo que te une a esa jovencita!" – exclamó Victoria

"¡Tonterías!" – gruñó Edward – "yo no tengo ningún vinculo con nadie, ni con nada"

"¿Entonces por que no la has matado?" –

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Laurent" – siseó Edward en dirección al vampiro

"¡Lo sabía!" – expuso Victoria – "¡Sabía que tu siempre segarías siendo un vampiro débil y voluble!"

"¡Te equivocas!" – bramó Edward. Mis ojos iban y venían de cada uno de los palidos rostros frente a mí.

"Entonces, mátala" – retó James – "¿O no eres lo suficientemente valiente para ello?"

Edward se giró para verme con los ojos negros y brillantes por la furia.

"¡Matala ahora mismo!" – insitó James – "si ella no significa nada para ti, bebe su deliciosa sangre ahora"

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron al ver que Edward se acercaba con la determinación en sus ojos. Me tomó bruscamente por los brazos y me miró con odio y rencor

"Tu no me vas a ser la causa por la cual me llamen débil" – arrastró cada una de las palabras frente a mí.

Le miré a los ojos con suplica. Antes de que mi corazón emitiera otro palpitar, lo tenía detrás de mí. Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente a mis brazos, como si temiera a que me pudiera escapar. Sentí su gélido aliento detrás de mi cuello, deslizarse hasta un costado de mi este. Mis ojos ya no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas, que empezaron a brotar como cascadas.

Ya casi podía ver la muerte frente a mí. Pero, después de todo, estaba feliz. Iba a morir en sus brazos, cualquier muerte hubiera sido mucho peor. Al igual que cualquier tipo de vida sin él. Al menos, el destino había sido considerado conmigo, por habérmelo traído de vuelta y el haberme dado la oportunidad de haberlo disfrutado un poco más de tiempo. No podía quejarme

"Te amo" – susurré cuando sentí que algo se apretaba ligeramente contra mi garganta.

* * *

mujajjajajajajajaja!! ^^

ok ok me controlare jejejejjee. Una enorme disculpa por poner a un Edward tan grosero y agresivo ^^ (traumas y frustraciones personales, ustedes comprenderan ejejjeje)

bueno pues muchas **gracias a todos por sus reviews a: A.M.O.R.E. , yan32, cristyn, agustina, riona25, paula, Sandra^^, MeryRodriguez, Sofi, Lady Blackie, rosycullen, miadharu28, mitzukii, Janetita Cullen, beckyabc2, JPenelope, bella caroliina, Malli Cullen05, Albaa, iovs Cullen, Acmeldan, terra2012, CrisBew, DivaElven, Rei Hino Cullen, Pukilla, conttis, Tsuki-Chan, Hime chan n_n, paula... si se me olvida alguien por favor una enorme discula**

GRACIAS POR SU ENORME APOYO, NO SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI

ok je ya me voy

se cuidan y espero sus criticas ^^ (y amenazas de muerte)


	14. Condena

Con un gruñido, Edward se separó de mí. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que le tomaba el privarse de mi sangre

"Ponte detrás de mi, Bella" – indicó siseando aún con una de sus manos apretando fuertemente uno de mis brazos y con el rostro no muy lejos de mi cuello

"¡Te lo dije, James!" – la voz encolerizada de la mujer se levantó dos octavas, alterando el silencio de la noche - "¡Te dije que no nos serviría de nada!"

"¿No la vas a matar, Edward?" – el desafío todavía se hacía presente en la voz del rubio vampiro – "¿qué es ella para ti?"

Del pecho de Edward salió un gutural gruñido que hizo a mi piel erizarse.

"¡He dicho que te pongas detrás de mí!" – la mano que apretaba de mi brazo me aventó detrás de él. Fue en ese momento en que comprendí que no había sido capaz de moverme un solo milímetro. Edward levantó los brazos e inclinó su cuerpo levemente, formando un escudo con su cuerpo

Todo pasó muy rápido. Una mancha borrosa se movió en nuestra dirección, Edward emitió un gruñido bestial, desapareció antes de que pudiera estar conciente del movimiento y después, lo vi sobre el cuerpo del vampiro que respondía al nombre de Lauren. Mis ojos no podían ver bien en aquella oscuridad, pero podía jurar que el vampiro estaba siendo destazado por los dientes y manos de Edward, quien por ultimo, (y sin saber cómo) le prendía fuego a los trozos de un cuerpo aparentemente humano.

Mi mente no aceptaba que toda esa sucesión de imágenes transcurriera en menos de un minuto.

"¡Suéltala!" – no entendí por qué Edward había gruñido esa palabra en mi dirección hasta que, un suspiró después, pude sentir unas gélidas manos aprisionando mi cuerpo

"¡¿La quieres con vida?!" – preguntó la mujer mientras arrastraba sus labios una y otra vez contra mi cuello – "que bien huele, sería un desperdicio dejarla ir"

"¡Suéltala!" – volvió a repetir el vampiro con los ojos dilatados y mostrando los dientes. Jamás me podría explicar como un rostro podía llegar a ser tan hermoso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. El muchacho se giró para encarar a James, quien observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sin rastro alguno de cualquier emoción

"Tranquilo, Edward" – dijo al ver que éste estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él – "Si me atacas, probablemente me matarías, pero también Victoria mataría a tu humana al instante, ¿En realidad quieres eso para ella?" – James esperó por una respuesta. El silencio de Edward le dio el triunfo en este juego – "¿Ves como es fácil llegar a un acuerdo?" – preguntó de manera victoriosa

"Ella se irá" – logró decir Edward tras varios segundos – "te aseguro que no me iré de tu aquelarre, pero déjala ir" – James negó con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al joven vampiro con divertida crueldad. Sus ojos se posaron por un breve momento en mí, provocando que Edward volviera a gruñir con rabia.

Me pregunté qué tanto escuchaba mi novio en la mente de aquel vampiro que le hacía rabiar de esa manera.

"ella se quedará con nosotros" – dijo al fin James – "es lo que nos asegura que realmente estarás en este aquelarre, además, necesitamos a alguien que nos pueda servir durante las mañanas. Ya suéltala, Victoria. Nuestro amigo y yo hemos llegado al fin a un acuerdo"

La vampira me soltó y aterricé en el suelo con brusquedad.

"recuerda que si intentas huir, no tardaría mucho en encontrarte…" – advirtió el vampiro a Edward – "tu mejor que nadie sabe lo poco que le temo a la muerte, así que si me matas, no ganarías mucho en realidad y podrías perder bastante, ya que lo primero que haremos si nos atacas es matar a la humana" – levanté mi mirada del suelo y pude contemplar como con esas palabras, los dos vampiros desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche

Al quedarnos solos. Un largo silencio nos invadió. Me puse de pie para caminar hacia el hombre que se encontraba inmóvil, sentado a unos metros de mí, como la más hermosa estatua bañada por el reflejo de la luna

"Edward ¿Estas bien?" – pregunté mientras me acercaba. Me quedé estática a mitad de camino por el aborrecimiento que se reflejaba en sus pupilas

"¿Estarás contenta ahora?" – atajó mientras se ponía de pie con un veloz movimiento – "¡No haces nada más que traerme problemas!"

"lo… lo siento" – comencé a decir atónita por sus palabras. ¿Cómo reaccionar si un minuto antes de que te este gritando había luchado por salvar tu vida?

"No eres más que un estorbo, aún no me explico por que permito que aún sigas a mi lado" – suspiré molesta. Esto ya era suficiente para mí, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero tampoco iba a soportar que a cada cinco minutos me ofendiera

"Bueno ya párale ¿no?" – escupí. Cada minuto que pasaba me convencía más de que Edward no era capaz de matarme, lo cual contribuía a que el temor había nacido en mi se fuera muriendo poco a poco – "¡Ya basta de decirme todo el tiempo que soy un estorbo!"

"¿Cómo osas el hablarme de esa manera después de que te he salvado la vida?" – lo miré entre divertida y molesta. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero su gesto, fuera de ser agresivo, mostraba una gran indignación

"¡Por lo mismo!" – contesté alzando la voz – "¿por qué te quejas si tu mismo evitaste el que yo muriera?, bien pudiste haber bebido mi sangre, o preferir tu libertad a que Victoria me matara…"

"¡Deberías de estar agradecida!" – interrumpió

"¡Gracias!" – repliqué – emitió un pequeño gruñido en mi dirección, pero no me acobardé.

Aquella noche había servido para disipar las dudas que tenía sobre aquel instinto protector de Edward. Había visto con mis propios ojos como se había movido, como había gruñido y usado su fuerza extra humana para defenderme. Edward, _**mi**_ Edward aún vivía dentro de ese cuerpo, solo tenía que esperar a que despertara.

"Eres demasiado irritante para ser humana" – dijo mientras me miraba, ya controlado

"¿Qué pasará ahora con… con James?" – quise saber. Aunque tenía una vaga idea

"te usará para que yo no pueda dejar el aquelarre de manera tan fácil" – explicó de mala gana

"Siento mucho que tengas que sacrificar tu libertad por mí" – le dije mientras me intentaba sentar a su lado. Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se alejó rápidamente

"¿Te cuesta mucho entender que no te quiero cerca de mí?" – el despreció de su voz era lo único a lo que jamás me acostumbraría. – "hazlo como forma de agradecimiento, al saber que me debes la vida" – asentí mientras retrocedía para darle su "espacio". Edward volvió a su antigua posición y clavó sus negros ojos en mí

"¿Pensaste que te iba a matar?" – no me esperaba aquella pregunta

"Si" – contesté la verdad

"Yo también lo pensé" – suspiró profundamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo – "todavía no sé que me freno" – murmuró, parecía como si estuviera hablando con él mismo

"¿Tienes alguna teoría?" – se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, con ese gesto, se me figuro mucho al Edward que solía ser antes, tan despreocupado, tan joven, tan… bueno.

Una gota calló del suelo, seguida de otra y de otra más. Edward alzó la vista y después volvió a verme

"Tenemos que buscar un lugar para que no te mojes" – asentí mientras me ponía de pie, ni bien me había incorporado totalmente, ya estaba sobre su espalda, sintiendo como el viento raspaba mi cara.

"pensé que iríamos con James" – le dije al ver el lugar en el que nos habíamos refugiado

"no me quiere pegado a él" – explicó con el tono de voz que se brinda al decir algo que es demasiado obvio – "solo no quiere perderme el rastro por si algún día llega a necesitarme, al igual que a ti"

"¿Qué utilidad podría tener yo para él?" –

"La misma que para mí" – contestó – "por ejemplo, quiero cumplir una fantasía y tu podrías ayudar en ello" – lo miré con la duda expresada en mi ceño – "siempre he querido alimentarme en las primeras horas del día"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" –

"Que mañana, tu me traerás el desayuno" – mis ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa al entender a lo que se refería.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso…"

"Claro que puedes, y lo harás" – interrumpió sonriendo de manera despiadada

"No, Edward… yo no quiero"

"¡Lo harás!" – exclamó furioso – "no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni tampoco te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, ¡Es una orden!"

"Puedes cazar en la noche, ahora mismo…" – su sola mirada me silenció

"No pienso cargar contigo si no me vas a servir de nada" – dijo lentamente, con voz amenazante e impositora – "mañana, en cuanto el sol salga, saldrás y me traerás a un humano, no me importa cómo, pero lo harás. ¿Entendiste, Bella?" – no me quedó de otra que asentir –

"Así me gusta" – ronroneó mientras pasaba levemente sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Aún si el gesto fue frío, distante y lleno de maldad, me provocó mariposas en el estomago. Era la primera vez, desde que Edward había cambiado, que me "acariciaba" con sus manos…

Y eso fue suficiente para estar del lado de un verdadero monstruo.

* * *

**jejejej ¿más amenazas de muerte? jejej ok ok. LO SIENTO, este Edward malo todavía da para más ^^ (aunque ya esta avanzando un poquito, ¿no creen?) no la ha matado!! esa es buena señal ¿A que sí?**

**jejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVEWS me motivan como no tiene idea. También ya es hora de anunciar que esta historia esta a punto de llegar a su final T_T (la segunda que concluiré) tal vez me tome otros tres o cuatro capitulos más, y el epilogo ^^**

**asi que paciencia por favor!! dentro de poco se desharan de mi ^^**

**gracias de nuevoy porfa! si pueden y si les gustó el cap, dejen review ^^**

**RESPECTO A MIS FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACION: jeje bueno, la verdad actualizo dependiendo de la musa que me acompañe (por ejemplo, ultimamente he estado actualizando demasiado rapido) pero, por lo general, no tardo más de una semana ^^**

***NOTA* no recuerdo si fue en esta historia, pero una de ustedes me dejó su correo electronico. No la he agregado por que FanFic BORRA ese tipo de información, así que si gustan agregarme al msn, mi correo se encuentra en mi perfil ^^ tomenlo si gustan, por mi no hay problema.**

**hasta luego!**


	15. Deja Vu

**waa!! estamos de vuelta ^^ después de tres días de exilio T_T waa! me sentía incompleta sin esta pagina y sin sus reviews T_T que bueno que ya se arreglo ^^ xD ok! espero les guste este cap ^^**

* * *

"¿Ya pronto llegamos, hermosa?" – preguntó el hombre mientras me seguía pisándome los talones

"Dentro de poco" – dije. Aún me costaba creer que éste, era la cuarta victima que le conseguía a Edward para que cumpliera su capricho de "comer en las mañanas"

Pensé que yo iba a ser la que cambiaría al vampiro malo por el vampiro bueno que alguna vez fue, pero había pasado lo contrario.

Dos meses completos habían pasado desde que Edward había aceptado el que yo estuviera con él. Dos meses en los que mi vida como humana normal había quedado atrás. Ahora viajaba constantemente, de un lugar a otro, en la espalda de un vampiro nómada, acompañado de dos más, a los que rara vez veíamos.

Y el tiempo, fuera de cambiarlo a él. Me había cambiado a mí

"Aquí es" – informé al joven que venía detrás de mí – "subamos" – indiqué y el chico me siguió de manera animosa. Ni bien había insertado la llave para abrir la puerta de aquel cuarto, ubicado hasta el ultimo piso de un edificio, los brazos del muchacho me rodearon la cintura y sentí sus labios en la parte trasera de mi nuca

Antes de que pudiera llegar a sentir asco, la puerta se abrió sin que yo hubiera girado la perilla, dejando frente a nosotros a Edward Cullen, separando furiosamente al hombre de mí, e insertándole inmediatamente los dientes en la garganta.

Contemplé la escena asombrada. No por muerte del chico, eso ya no me causaba tanto estupor como las primeras veces (he ahí donde hago mención del cambio en mí), si no por la actitud de Edward.

Hasta ese día, él siempre esperaba a su presa cómodamente sentado en algún lugar de la habitación, y no es que a la hora de matarlos fuera considerado o piadoso, simplemente que a este chico lo había tomado con odio supremo entre sus manos. Mis ojos observaban maravillosos al vampiro en acción.

El que lea esto, diría que estoy completamente loca al encontrar grandiosamente hermoso a un asesino desalmado. ¿Pero cómo no verlo de esa manera? Edward se movía sigilosamente sobre su presa, capturándola con un solo y firme movimiento en sus pálidas y grandes manos, sus dientes se enterraban de una manera pausada y sensual en la garganta de sus victimas que, hasta cierto punto, me causaban envidia. No lograba concebir la idea de que alguna persona, fuera hombre o mujer, pudiera sentirse desdichada al morir en manos de semejante demonio en forma de ángel.

Y después venía mi parte favorita: cuando Edward se alejaba del cuerpo de su presa, completamente sin sangre. Su rostro se tornaba levemente ruborizado, sus ojos adquirían un brillo carmesí hipnotizador, y su lengua relamía sus labios ligeramente manchados del líquido rojo que acababa de probar.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?" – pregunté en cuanto se deshizo del cuerpo

"Nada mal" – respondió – "pero prefería que tomaras en cuenta una cosa" – lo miré extrañada, cuestionándole con la mirada a qué se refería. Vi como se debatía para buscar las palabras correctas al responder, lo cual me intrigó mucho, Edward no se comportaba así. No desde que había dejado de ser _mi_ Edward – "¿No podrías escoger a… mujeres en lugar de hombres?"

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté realmente extrañada

"No me gusta que te toquen, Bella" – un fuego lento y delicioso bajó por mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba celoso. Tal vez, después de todo, también él había cambiado. – "no soporto la idea de que alguien quiera tenerte. Tu eres mía" – sus pupilas me miraron fijamente, probablemente de manera posesiva pero, al fin y al cabo, yo era completamente de él

"Es difícil engatusar a las mujeres" – me defendí mientras trataba de ocultar el torrente de emociones que me invadían (había aprendido que la mejor manera de alejar a Edward era dándole señales de mi incondicional amor) – "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Entonces este fue mi ultimo desayuno" – dijo – "volveré a cazar de noche, cada vez me puedo controlar menos al saber que cualquier imbecil te puede poner un solo dedo encima" – no pude evitar sonreír complacida

"Como gustes" – me encogí de hombros mientras me encaminaba hacia la cama y me dejaba caer sobre ella. Los ojos del vampiro me siguieron en el transcurso, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida

Después, se volvió hacia la ventana (algo que siempre hacía, estuviéramos en el lugar que estuviéramos. Algo que este Edward seguía teniendo de _mi_ Edward. Aunque no lo admitiera, y justificara semejante acción diciendo que prefería ver el horizonte que a mi rostro, sabía la paz que le daba contemplar los paisajes)

Después de comer, me quedé profundamente dormida. Al levantarme, Edward seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión. Contemple el cielo y me apresuré a bañarme puesto que el crepúsculo estaba cerca, lo que significaba nuestra estancia en el hotel estaba por terminar.

Y como en todas las ocasiones, al bañarme, una sensación excitante me invadía al cerrar mis ojos. Un tacto gélido recorría cada vez más mi cuerpo, creando un contraste perfecto con el agua caliente. Aquella sensación se desvanecía cuando mis ojos se abrían. Y nunca, jamás, encontraba algo a mí alrededor.

Cuando salí del baño me puse la ropa que no tenía mucho Edward me había comprado (con el dinero de un desafortunado político multimillonario, el cual ya yacía bajo tierra tras haberle servido como alimento). Se trataba de una blusa azul oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro.

"¿Qué tal me queda?" – le pregunté, en cuanto me terminé de vestir, al inmóvil vampiro de la esquina

"Me gusta más el color piel" – me pareció escuchar como respuesta, pero lo dijo tan bajito, que no podía estar segura. Esperé sentada a que la hora de irnos llegara

"Vamos" – indicó Edward en cuanto el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecía frente a nosotros. Me puse de pie y en seguida lo tuve frente a mí, mirándome, por segunda vez, fijamente a los ojos.

Llevábamos dos días en aquella ciudad. Por lo que había podido deducir, no estaríamos nunca más de cuatro días en el mismo lugar. Edward saltó del tejado de una casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Me bajé de su espalda y me quedé asombrada al mirar lo que se levantaba frente a mí.

"¿Y esto?" – pregunté asombrada

"Tiene tiempo que no estas entre tu gente más de diez minutos" – dijo sin emoción en la voz – "te mereces un momento entre los tuyos" – comenzó a caminar y, después de que me recuperé de mi asombro, apreté el paso para ir a su par.

Me costaba creer que me encontraba en un inmenso parque, lleno de vida humana, siendo acompañada por mi vampiro. Obviamente, las miradas femeninas no se hicieron esperar. Con la luz de la noche, el rostro de Edward resultaba más que encantador. Su pálida piel parecía un vago reflejo de la luna, su forma de andar, sinuosa y elegante a la vez, no podían pasar desapercibidas para el ojo humano. Su cabello color cobre y despeinado, se movía por la brisa que soplaba. Y el rojo de sus pupilas se disfrazaba con las sombras para darle a estas un toque enigmático y sensual

Detecté con humor que, cada vez que algún hombre me miraba o intentaba sonreírme, se veía intimidado por la feroz mirada de mi acompañante, antes de que pudiera completar la acción. Me pregunté varias veces el motivo de los pequeños gruñidos que salieron de su pecho durante el transcurso de la noche.

El vampiro se detuvo al contemplar fijamente a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente a pocos metros de nosotros. Yo no pude contemplar la escena por más de cinco segundos… me hacía desearlo aún más y eso, ya se volvía algo realmente insoportable.

Volvimos al mismo hotel, al llegar, me recosté en la cama y como todas las noches comencé a jugar con la medalla en forma de sol y media luna que colgaba de una fina cadena de plata, ambos regalos que el mismo Edward me había hecho en motivo de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Me encontraba absorta, perdida entre las formas del dije, recordando aquellos días que tanto extrañaba, que tanto añoraba regresaran

"Siempre te quedas viendo eso" – salté, puesto que no me había dado cuenta de la hora en la que se había acercado tanto a mí. Su mano se estiró para coger la medallita y la vio por varios segundos – "¿Qué significa?" – preguntó

"Tu me lo regalaste" – respondí sonriendo tristemente. El continuó viendo el objeto con gran concentración

"No lo recuerdo" – murmuró y su aliento rozó mi pecho – "tal vez si pudiera leer tu mente, sería más fácil el revivir esos momentos de los que hablas"

"Te los puedo contar" – dije un poco temerosa por su reacción y su rechazo

"No" – aunque ya me lo esperaba. Siempre me dolería el repudio que le daba saber que algún día me había amado

"¿Por qué?"

"No tiene caso" – respondió poniéndose de pie y yéndose hacia la ventana para posar su atención en la noche que ya casi terminaba. – "deberías dormir" – aconsejó cuando estuvo completamente de espaldas a mí – "según tengo entendido, los humanos duermen en las noches y no en el día, como tu lo haces"

"Aún no tengo sueño" – discutí mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba, sabiendo que muy probablemente, se alejaría antes de que pudiera estar a menos de dos metros de su cuerpo. Pero me equivoqué, esta vez no se alejó como quien se aleja de una peste al verla. Su mirada siguió clavada, viendo más allá del cristal de la ventana y al llegar, busqué lo que tanta curiosidad le provocaba.

Era una pareja, la misma a la que habíamos visto en el parque, solamente que estaban haciendo el amor y habían olvidado correr las cortinas del departamento. Me quedé en silencio mientras me preguntaba mentalmente qué es lo que Edward estaría pensando

"Tu y yo… ¿Estuvimos de esa manera?" – preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio, sin despegar su atención de la acalorada pareja. Mis mejillas se encendieron por la pregunta, la cual trajo recuerdos de un Edward tan humano como yo, trazando caminos en mi cuerpo con manos temblorosas.

"Si" – contesté con mi vista pegada al suelo

"Tampoco lo recuerdo" – su cuerpo se giró para poder darle la espalda a la ventana y al espectáculo que tanto había estado presenciando – "Me preguntó que sentí en ese momento" – alcé la vista para verlo. Su rostro estaba envuelto en una mascara de duda, como si se esforzara en ese momento por recordar – "pero dicen que las cosas importantes no se olvidan" - agregó mientras se encaminaba hacia la cama – "así que entonces, eso para mí no lo fue" – se dejó caer en la cama y sus ojos se clavaron en mi cuerpo mientras me movía hacia él.

"Si quieres, te puedo hacer recordar lo que sentías en ese entonces" – le dije cuando estuve frente a él, con mi cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo para estar a la altura de su rostro.

No contestó, se limitó a penetrar mis pupilas con las mías y con eso, yo obtuve la motivación para acercarme más. Me senté a su lado, moviéndome con gran lentitud, como si mi impaciencia pudiera asustarlo. No dejé su mirada libre de la mía en ningún segundo que pasó. Y lentamente fui acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo, hasta el punto en que pude sentir su fresco y dulce aliento chocando con mi rostro.

Quería tomar su rostro entre mis manos, pero me contuve, sabía que con ese gesto él podría desaparecer como el viento. Y al fin, cuando mi estomago ya no podía contener más el fuego que se expandía y se comprimía al ritmo de mi corazón, mis labios se juntaron con los suyos.

Antes de cerrar completamente mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensación, pude notar que el vampiro hacía lo mismo. Comencé a mover mis labios con los suyos, de manera suave y pausada, disfrutando la textura suave, fresca y dura, al mismo tiempo. Me sentí feliz al notar que no intentaba si quiera alejarse. Cuánto había esperado este momento: el tenerlo así… Con satisfacción, sentí como sus manos se desplazaban hacia mis mejillas y se quedaban ahí, contrarrestando con su fría piel el rubor de estas.

En respuesta, mi boca se movió con más impaciencia y llevé mis manos hacia sus suaves cabellos. Entrelacé mis dedos desde la raíz y comencé a masajearlas. También mi cuerpo exigió más. Comencé a moverme sin despegar mis labios de los suyos y, poco a poco, fui recostando el cuerpo de Edward en la cama. Ante este movimiento, el vampiro separó mi rostro con manos firmes y sus ojos resplandecientes me miraron por varios segundos, mientras mi corazón volvía a su normal palpitar.

"Tu corazón late como un colibrí" – murmuró al fin mientras su mano se posaba sobre mi pecho – "y tu sangre esta tan calida…" – sus ojos seguían profundizando los míos y, por primera vez desde hacía meses, vi el reflejo de unos ojos dorados que brillaban con el amor de unas verdes esmeraldas.

* * *

¡**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya era justo que pasara algo entre estos dos no? ^^**

**Bueno pues muchisimas gracias por sus reviews**

**¡¡Nos acercamos al final!! T_T me da tristeza nada más el pensarlo. Dudo mucho que haya una secuela. Después diré mis motivos ^^**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Espero sus reviews ^^**

**Hasta luego.**


	16. Complicaciones

Yo seguía con la respiración entrecortada. Sin poder decir palabra alguna. Estaba paralizada mientras su mano seguía posada sobre mi pecho, sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos de mi corazón. Sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel brillo cautivador por el cual yo desafiaría a la bueno por lo malo, si fuese necesario.

Apenas y podía creer que tenía poco, nuestros labios habían danzado juntos. Tuve nuevas esperanzas. Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía. Lo cual me insito a querer besarlo otra vez.

"Esto no tiene que volver a pasar" – dijo mientras ladeaba el rostro y mis labios cayeron en su mejilla derecha

"¿Por qué no?" – pregunté temerosa.

"Bella, ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo…?"

"Se que me puedes matar" – interrumpí y completé – "pero no quieres, no puedes"

"¡Te equivocas!" – exclamó furioso volviéndose a mi dirección. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, antes de continuar con voz ya más tranquila – "Claro que te quiero matar… no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de hacer eso" – dijo esas palabras como si fueran una penosa confesión – "todo el tiempo mi mente visualiza las posibles formas de acabar con tu vida, Bella. Así que no me subestimes, no soy tan confiable como tu piensas"

"Sé que no me harás daño" – dije con seguridad pues en realidad lo creía. Él movió la cabeza negando con frustración

"Bella, eres tan incrédula" – luchaba por contener su voz – "no te miento, ni te trato de intimidar con mis palabras... algo me lo impide. Si. No te lo voy a negar..." – dejo libre al fin el puente de su nariz y me miró – "tengo miedo, Bella… tengo miedo de que un día no logre controlar mis instintos y te mate sin siquiera darme cuenta"

"No temas" – susurré mientras me acercaba dos pasos hacia él. Los mismos pasos que el vampiro retrocedió para mantener la distancia – "moriría feliz en tus brazos, Edward"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó mirándome con reproche – "¿Por qué te empeñas en estar al lado y enamorada de un monstruo? ¿Acaso ya no has visto suficiente? ¿Qué ganas con tentar a la muerte?"

"Ya estuve muerta antes" – murmuré mientras me apretaba el pecho por el dolor que me daba recordar aquel año en el cual yo pensé que mi novio había muerto – "estuve muerta cuando pensé que me habías dejado sola en este mundo, cuando pensé que habías muerto. No miento, ni exagero al decirte que prefiero morir en tus brazos… es solo la verdad: cualquier otra muerte sería una ida segura al infierno"

"Yo soy el infierno, Bella" – aseguró con voz dolida.

"Para mi no" – contradije sonriendo tristemente. Un gruñido casi inaudible salió de su pecho – "déjame estar a tu lado" – imploré – "ayúdame a traer de vuelta al Edward que alguna vez fuiste" – esperé por una respuesta. No dijo "si", pero tampoco dijo "no". Decidí intentar acercarme una vez más y camine hacia él. No se movió, quedé frente a él, a menos de medio metro

"Siempre seré un monstruo, Bella. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar esa parte"

"Lo sé" – admití – "pero podríamos intentarlo, podríamos irnos a vivir con Carlisle y tener la vida más humana posible"

"¿Podríamos intentarlo?" – repitió con intensión – "¿A qué te refieres con _**podríamos**_?"

"Quiero estar contigo _siempre,_ por toda la eternidad" – me miró por largo rato mientras la ira creía en sus pupilas

"¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esa estupidez?"

"Desde antes de que olvidaras todo" – contesté – "y déjame decirte que tu habías aceptado" – el vampiro emitió una risa seca y frustrada

"Creo que antes era un ser mas despiadado del que soy ahora" – dijo riéndose sin rasgo de humor – "condenarte no es la mejor manera para demostrar amor, según mi criterio"

"Para mi no es una condena" – disputé – "estar a tu lado es lo que más quiero… y lo que más querías tu en ese entonces" – pensó mis palabras por varios segundos

"pero ya no soy el de antes" – recordó – "antes yo te amaba"

Me encogí mientras las palabras se clavaron en mi pecho_… "antes yo te amaba"_ que frías y dolorosas son esas palabras empleadas en el tiempo pasado.

"¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente?" – pregunté. Me sorprendió que aún pudiera seguir de pie, el pecho me dolía demasiado – "¿No me amas?"

"No" – cerré mis ojos y asentí mientras apretaba mis labios

"Y me imagino que no quieres ni si quiera intentarlo" – deduje con frialdad - "aún así, no importa" – agregué antes de que él pudiera decir algo más – "yo te amo, aunque a ti te de lo mismo" – a pesar de que aún no amanecía, salí de aquella recamara. Sabiendo perfectamente que Edward no me seguiría. En primera, por que el alba no tardaba en llegar y en segunda, por que simplemente no le importaba.

Las calles estaban completamente solas. Ni una sola alma rondando por ahí. Mi actitud podía ser tomada, tal vez, como algo infantil pero realmente necesitaba ese tiempo conmigo misma. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarnos?...

Encontré en el camino una banca y me senté en ella, el frío del hierro traspasaba la tela de mis pantalones. Me acurruqué ahí, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos e inclinado mi cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba llorando. Tenía tiempo que no lloraba. Tenía demasiado que había reprimido mis sentimientos y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento podrá soportar un humano? Tal vez no exagere al decir que yo haya impuesto un record difícil de alcanzar.

Un viento helado me hizo estremecer. Apreté aún más mi cuerpo con mis brazos para poder estar más calientita… cerré mis ojos y recordé los días en los que mi Edward me decía lo mucho que me amaba. Igual recordé al clan de Carlisle, me pregunté el cómo estarían. Los extrañaba. Y ni que decir de Charlie y Forks. Suspiré pesadamente mientras otra lágrima caía violentamente y mojaba la tela de mi pantalón.

Un gruñido bestial provocó que despegara mi frente de mis rodillas para ver a mí alrededor…

Mis ojos se dilataron al tener frente a mí la espalda de Edward. No entendí a qué se debía su reacción hasta que, cuando mis ojos vieron más allá de él, visualizaron a un hombre pálido y de ojos aterradoramente negros…

Para una persona normal, aquel individuo, al igual que Edward, hubiera pasado por un humano hermoso y extraño, nada más. Sin embargo, yo había aprendido a diferenciar entre un simple mortal y un peligroso no muerto… y este, por lo tanto, era uno de ellos. Sus ojos oscuros y las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos indicaban que estaba demasiado sediento…

Y yo era su presa.

Edward se agazapó frente a mí, siendo imitado por el otro vampiro de cabellos negros y agraciados rasgos latinos. Ambos gruñeron, como si se tratasen de leones peleando el último pedazo de fresca carne. No podía ver la expresión de Edward, pero si la de su oponente, quien mostraba los dientes y los colmillos al momento de contraer sus labios. Sus grandes y desorbitados ojos (a causa de la furia) se posaron en mí una milésima de segundos antes de que se lanzara hacia el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

Un par de manchas borrosas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro con demasiada velocidad. Mi esfuerzo por agudizar mi vista y poder ver mejor era inútil. Me sentía ansiosa por no saber si Edward se encontraba bien. Mi corazón sufrió un tremebundo encogimiento al escuchar un ensordecedor ruido, como el de los rayos en una violenta tormenta.

Automáticamente me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el par de masas que se encontraban a varios metros de mí. Por la distancia no podía diferenciar bien quien estaba encima de quien, ya que el sol había expuesto sus primeros rayos de luz y el brillo emitido por las dos pieles era cegador y distorsionaba, a distancia, la claridad de las imágenes.

Corrí con el corazón vibrando por el miedo y el pesar ¿Y si era él quien había perdido esa batalla solo por mi culpa?... al menos moriría pronto si así hubiera sido. Yo misma le hubiera rogado al otro vampiro de que tomara mi vida entre sus manos. Pero no era así, al acercarme, pude distinguir el bronce de su cabello.

El otro vampiro ya se encontraba descuartizado. Las piezas de su cuerpo habían dejado de brillar, solo eran masa blanca y muerta. Respiré aliviada. Edward se paró con un borroso movimiento y me encaró. No me dio tiempo ni si quiera de darle las gracias, me tomó del brazo, me subió a su espalda y corrió de vuelta hacia el hotel.

En cuanto llegamos, trepó a toda prisa por las paredes y entró por la ventana, soltándome con brusquedad. Sabía que estaba enojado, (y mucho), por lo que no me atreví a hablar. Me limité a contemplar como, dándome la espalda, empuñaba las manos e inhalaba y exhalaba para poder tranquilizarse

"me estoy cansando de que todo el tiempo me vea obligado a poner en riesgo _**mi **_integridad solo por salvarte" – dijo tras pasara varios segundos.

Fruncí el ceño y al igual que él, empuñé mis manos a mis costados. Esto era demasiado. ¿Acaso no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera humillarme, culparme y dejarme muy en claro que yo no le agradaba y que nunca jamás me iba a volver a amar?

"Hubieras dejado que ese estupido vampiro me matara" – solté – "te hubiera ahorrado un penoso trabajo" – giró su cuerpo lentamente al escuchar mis palabras

"No estoy de humor, Bella" – su voz era amenazante, sus ojos color sangre me miraban fijamente, algo que hacía días me había dejado de cohibir. Le sostuve la mirada del mismo modo: fría y retadoramente – "no estoy para jueguitos"

"No estoy jugando" – arrastré cada una de las palabras – "si estas tan cansado de mi, ¿por qué corres a la hora de salvarme? ¿Por qué no me matas tu mismo?... ¿O por qué no me conviertes?" – sus ojos chispearon por la ira que se acumulaba dentro de su ser y amenazaba con salir a flote – "si me conviertes, ya no seré más un estorbo, seré fuerte e inmortal" – aventuré aún con voz firme – "cada quien podría seguir su camino. Tal vez después de convertirme olvide todo tipo de ridículo sentimiento humano y al fin te deje de amar" – sabía perfectamente que esto era lo que menos quería, y lo que menos podía llegar a imaginar posible

Dejar de amarlo. Jamás podría. Pero ya era tanto el daño que me había causado, que las palabras habían salido de manera atropellada, impulsadas por el dolor que me daba su constante rechazo.

Actuando contrariamente a lo que había pensado, su cuerpo se aproximó al mío, dejando entre nosotros una distancia casi inexistente. No habló, y parecía no respirar.

"¿En realidad eso es lo que deseas?" – preguntó – "¿En realidad quieres… dejarme?"

Alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, los cuales penetraron al instante mis pupilas, buscando la verdad en ellas, así que no tenía caso seguir mintiendo

"Me gustaría dejar de sufrir" – confesé – "pero dudó que sea posible hasta que no te arranque de mi vida y eso… eso es algo completamente utópico" – bajé la mirada hacia el suelo.

"no podría vivir sin ti, Bella" – su voz salió casi sin volumen, pero fue un susurró tierno, calido y acariciante – "nunca te dejaría ir… nunca"

"pero me dejarás morir" – repliqué – "si no me conviertes, un día no llegarás a tiempo y solo encontrarás mi cadáver…"

"No digas eso" – interrumpió, sustituyendo su tan común brusquedad por el ansia – "ni si quiera lo pienses" - ¿era un orden o un ruego? – "nunca dejaré que te hagan daño, Bella. Mataría a toda una nación por tenerte a salvo"

"Yo no quiero muertes a causa de mi seguridad" – dije – "tu puedes darme algo mejor que una nación muerta, puedes darme la eternidad a tu lado"

Me miró fijamente por un momento.

"No quiero condenarte" – comenzó a explicar

"Me estas condenando ahora" – discutí – "Edward, no entiendo" – dije suspirando pesadamente – "Dices que no me quieres perder, que no me dejarás ir… después dices que no me quieres condenar y por eso no me vas a convertir en vampiro, ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Estas de acuerdo que, tarde o temprano, moriré? En ese momento tu me perderás y no podrás hacer ya nada para remediarlo…"

"Debes dormir" – fue su respuesta tras callar casi un minuto – "no has dormido y en la tarde viajaremos hacia otro lugar" – alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, rechacé el gesto.

Su mano se quedó estirada en el aire, tocando a la nada mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada envenenada antes de irme a la cama.

********************************

Estaba sorprendida y por un momento pensé que seguía dormida y estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño cuando visualicé el lugar al que habíamos llegado.

Mis ojos contemplaban hipnotizados a los enormes pinos alzándose en el denso bosque y reconocieron al instante aquel cielo cubierto por sus espesas nubes oscuras. Mi piel se refrescó con la llovizna constante que golpeaba suavemente cada parte de mi cuerpo expuesta a ella…

Forks.

Me bajé de la espalda de Edward, estaba demasiado emocionada como para estremecerme al tener a Victoria y a James detrás de mí.

"Forks" – murmuré con voz demasiado contenida por la emoción. Escuché una risa burlona, supuse que era de James

"Forks" – remedó burlonamente y me giré para verle de manera asesina. Jamás en mi vida había odiado, y nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo, pero que equivocada estaba. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente, desde hacía mucho tiempo hubiera descuartizado a ese maldito vampiro con mis propias manos. Él era el causante de mi infelicidad. Él me había arrebatado a mi Edward.

El vampiro me sostuvo la mirada. Estaba claro que no le iba a tener miedo a una simple y frágil humana como yo.

"¿Qué te pasa, muchacha?" – preguntó con voz burlona – "¿Estas enojada conmigo?"

"Ya pueden irse a otra parte" – dijo Edward antes de que yo pudiera defenderme – "nos vemos en este lugar en tres días"

Aquellas eran las palabras siempre dichas en cuanto llegábamos a un nuevo lugar. James y Victoria viajaban a los mismos lugares que nosotros (en algunas ocasiones nosotros nos veíamos obligados a seguirles) pero siempre, al llegar al destino dado, la pareja se iba, dejándonos solos

"Que descortés eres, Edward" – la voz de Victoria salió con fingida dolencia – "¿Tan rápido quieres que nos vayamos?" – pasó a mi lado, con andares felinos y sensuales, para ubicarse detrás de él, con sus labios a un lado su cuello – "¿Por qué no dejas que te brinde un poco de buena compañía? – comenzó a murmurar con voz de sirena – "Veras como las ganas de estar siempre lejos de nosotros, o al menos de mí, se disipan inmediatamente" – me hirvió la sangre y segundos después se me congeló en las venas

Edward se dio media vuelta para dedicarle una cínica (pero hermosa) sonrisa a la vampiresa. Sus ojos viajaron lujuriosos recorriendo su perfecto y duro cuerpo y, olvidándose de James y de mí, la tomó en brazos y la besó con un desenfreno salvaje.

La escena resultó tan grotesca para mis ojos, que tardé en reaccionar y desviar mí vista del cuadro. Me pareció ver sonreír maliciosamente a James antes de cerrar mis ojos fuertemente. Y de esa manera, caminé unos cuantos pasos más para alejarme. Me dejé caer en la tierra húmeda, y en un gesto completamente infantil, me llevé las manos a los oídos para no escuchar el sonido de aquellos labios rozarse.

Aún así, el gruñido de Edward, acompañado de un chasquido, llegó a mis tímpanos. Abrí los ojos para ver la roja melena de Victoria a varios metros de su cuerpo

"¡Maldito!" – bramó James y un latido después, sentí como me levantaba por los aires. Cuando mi cuerpo impactó en el suelo, extrañamente no sentí dolor, lo cual me permitió contemplar como Edward se lanzaba furiosamente contra mi agresor.

La pelea me resultó temerosa ya que sabía que James era demasiado fuerte y hábil. Intenté ponerme de pie, más el dolor comenzaba a correr en mi sistema nervioso y me dejó tirada sobre la tierra.

Un horrible estremecimiento bajó por mi columna y se expandió hasta la punta de mis pies al ver una masa impactarse contra un grueso pino y rompiéndolo en el acto. Era Edward, quien rápidamente se incorporó y corrió en mi dirección para frenar el borrón que venían hacia mí, lanzándolo lejos sin darle oportunidad de tocarme.

Cuando sentí en mi brazo aquel contacto duro y gélido, lo primero que hice fue gritar al pensar que era Victoria quien me había capturado. Pero, al girar mi rostro, pude contemplar que la vampira aún yacía descuartizada en el mismo lugar en el que Edward la había dejado.

"Silencio" – ordenó aquella voz de soprano tan familiar y extrañada

"Alice" – murmuré sintiéndome felicidad en medio de la angustia. Mi amiga no me dio tiempo si quiera de decir más.

Con aquellos ágiles y rápidos movimientos me cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr

"¡No!" – exclamé tratando de debatirme entre sus brazos para que me soltara – "¡¿A dónde me llevas?!" –

"Lejos de donde puedas morir" – contestó sin dejar de correr y yo comencé a forcejear con más fuerza – "pórtate bien y no te me pongas difícil, Bella"

"¡No, Alice! ¡Bájame, por favor!" – imploré – "¡Necesito volver con él, le pueden hacer daño!"

"Él no corre ningún peligro" – dijo tratando de calmarme pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos – "Tranquila, Bella. Ahí la única que corría peligro eras tu"

"¡Llévame de vuelta!" – ordené

"No" – su voz sonó firme mientras frenaba la carrera para tener frente a nosotras aquella casa tan conocida para mi – "Tu lugar esta aquí, Bella: junto a tu padre, no junto a él" – comencé a negar con la cabeza con las lagrimas cayendo descontroladamente – "fue demasiado injusto lo que nos hiciste" – comenzó a decir – "te fuiste ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo preocupados que estuvimos? ¿Puedes imaginar lo terrible que me la pase al tener que estar vigilando tu futuro tan incierto que cambiaba a cada minuto por las decisiones de Edward?"

"Nunca me hizo daño" – defendí con voz cortada – "llévame de vuelta con él, Alice" – salí corriendo hacia el bosque, algo estupido ya que sabía perfectamente que no tardaría en alcanzarme y sin ningún esfuerzo. Y así fue – "Alice, por favor, suéltame" – rogué entre sus brazos y apreté mis uñas en su dura piel

"Ya cálmate, Bella" – su dulce voz se endureció – "él esta bien" – aseguró – "James ha muerto" – la miré fijamente, como si el adentrarme en sus ojos me hubiera permitido poder ver también lo que ella veía.

"¿Dónde esta…? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?" – quise saber

* * *

**¡¡Hola! Jeje bueno pues aquí con el penúltimo capitulo ^^**

**Jajaja ¡¡si!! James y Victoria murieron ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^**

**Ya los dejo. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**


	17. Te amo hasta la muerte

**"What was summer like for you?" ****She asked him with a smile**

**"What's tomorrow without you?" he silently replied "****This is our last goodbye?"**

**He said**

**"I will always be with you. By the anchor of my sorrow**

**There's no end cause a****ll I know, or ever knew, is I love you, I love you to death"**

_"´¿Cómo fue el verano para ti?" le preguntó ella con una sonrisa_

"_¿Qué es el mañana sin ti?" - respondió silenciosamente -"__¿Es este nuestro ultimo adiós?"_

_Él dijo:_

"_Esteré siempre contigo. Junto al ancla de mi dolor_

_no habrá final, por que t__odo lo que sé, y siempre supe, es que te amo, te amo hasta la muerte"_

**Love you to Deaht – Kamelot**

**********************************

"Alice" – volví a llamar – "¿Qué hará Edward? Dime, por favor" – supliqué. Su mirada seguía perdida, me hubiera gustado ser capaz de leerle la mente para poder ver al mismo tiempo que ella cómo las decisiones de mi novio cambiaban hasta tomar una forma. Con un profundo suspiró, Alice cerró sus ojos, los mantuvo así durante varios segundos

"Creo que deberías ir a saludar a Charlie" – dijo mirándome otra vez – "iremos con los demás" – no había contestado a mi pregunta, pero su expresión era serena. El enojo que había invadido sus hermosas facciones había desaparecido. Asentí y corrí hacia la casa, la patrulla de papá estaba estacionada afuera, así que él estaría ahí.

Aventé la puerta al entrar. Mi padre estaba sentado en su desgastado sofá, viendo un partido de baseball.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó en cuanto me vio entrar y corrió a abrazarme – "¡Hija! ¡Que gusto el que hayas regresado!" – lo abracé fuertemente y no pude evitar llorar al tenerlo así de cerca. Mi padre. Mi amigo. Lo había abandonado todo este tiempo. Y lo volvería a hacer, si Edward así lo deseaba

"Solo vengo de visita, papá" – aclaré amablemente – "solo vine a arreglar unas cosas en la escuela, ya lo hice y mi avión sale en un par de horas" – el semblante de mi padre fue devastador. Se me encogió el corazón al ver que no pensaba evitar que me fuera otra vez de su lado

"De todas formas, es bueno verte" – dijo mientras sonreía y pequeñas arrugas se le formaban a las orillas de sus ojos – "¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al aereopuerto?" – negué con la cabeza

"Vengo rápido, nada más a saludarte, y ya pedí un taxi" – informé y lo volví a abrazar fuertemente – "Te quiero mucho, papá"

"Yo también, hija" – escuché como se le partía la voz – "llámame la próxima vez que tengas planeado venir" – pidió – "y si puedes, ven a visitarme más seguido. Te extraño mucho, Bella" – asentí con lagrimas en los ojos

"Prometo que te llamare cada vez que pueda" – dije y le deposité un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla – "te quiero" – le volví a repetir mientras me alejaba de sus brazos – "nos vemos pronto" – grité mientras simulaba ir hacia la dirección que le había dicho. A pocos metros, Alice me volvió a tomar en brazos y corrió conmigo hacia la casa en donde se encontraba el aquelarre de Carlisle

"¿Cuándo decidieron regresarse otra vez?" – quise saber al ver la inmensa casa en la que hacía tiempo había pasado gratos momentos en compañía de todos mis vampiros

"En cuanto te fuiste con él y nos dejaste en Alaska" – contó – "a todos nos gusta mucho este lugar, casi no tenemos que escondernos por el día" – me sonrió amablemente mientras me guiaba hacia la entrada de aquella casa. Ya todos me estaban esperando.

"Hola" – saludé un poco cohibida. Todos me sonrieron en bienvenida y Esme corrió a abrazarme

"Nos alegra mucho saber que estas bien" – dijo con su tierna voz

"Siento mucho haberlos preocupado" – me disculpé mirando a todos

"¿Dónde esta él?" – cuestionó Rose y todos supimos a quién se refería. El estomago se me revolvió. En ese momento, Alice contestaría mi pregunta

"Viene en camino" – informó y la esperanza renació en mí – "hay que estar preparados, no tiene planes de atacar pero… su estado es demasiado inestable"

No pasaron muchos minutos para que todos los vampiros salieran de la casa, insistieron en ponerme detrás de ellos, por mi propia seguridad, según ellos. Por más que les había dicho que Edward jamás me había realmente dañado (físicamente). Estoy segura que todos lo vieron antes que yo. La espalda de Emmet me cubría, así que me tuve que poner de puntitas para ver mejor, sentí un maravilloso consuelo al poder verlo al fin. No había pasado ni dos horas de tenerlo lejos y cómo lo había extrañado.

Edward se detuvo a varios metros del grupo de vampiros que me cubría. Su mirada era cautelosa, pero no denotaba ningún signo de violencia.

"Edward" – Carlisle fue el primero en saludar de manera cordial. El vampiro asintió en forma de respuesta

"Carlisle" – dijo y viajó su vista hacia todos los demás ahí presentes, hasta posarse en mí. El rojo de sus pupilas me gritaba "_ven a mi, Bella"_ y obedientemente di un paso hacia delante, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Emmet quien amablemente impidió otro movimiento de mi parte – "no vengo con intenciones de pelear" – su voz era tranquila y pausada – "solo quiero, platicar con Bella. Pueden estar seguros que no le haré daño" – los miró fijamente, con la honestidad en sus pupilas. Me pregunté que estaría leyendo mi novio en la mente de su antigua familia

"Déjenla ir" – ordenó Alice – "sus palabras son ciertas, no le hará daño" – vi como su mirada se concentraba en Edward y este le sonreía de manera agradecida. Los demás vampiros se hicieron a un lado y en cuanto tuve el camino libre corrí hacia él

Como era de esperarse, me trabé con mis propios pies. La diferencia estuvo que él estuvo ahí antes de me cayera, protegiéndome. Me cogió en sus brazos de manera tierna y me encontré con su mirada, con aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de amor

"Bella" – susurró – "Perdóname" – casi pude sentir que tanta felicidad me haría explotar el cuerpo. No tuve palabras para decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Perdonarle? ¿Acaso se le puede guardar rencor a la persona a quien más amas en esta y en todas las vidas? Me limité rodear su cintura con mis brazos y a comenzar a sollozar en su pecho

"Edward, mi Edward" – logré articular mientras levantaba el rostro y me volvía a encontrar con aquellas gemas color sangre. Llevé mis manos hacia su rostro y sentí como su fría mano se posaba en mi mejilla tiernamente. El vampiro inclinó su rostro, y se separó cuando casi nuestros labios se juntaban

"No" – respondió a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta – "no recuerdo nada" – mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión – "pero me he dado cuenta que amo a Bella, tal vez con más intensidad que antes, y no quiero perderla" – volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos – "nada podrá separarme de ti… te he hecho daño y hasta ahora lo comprendo. No tengo palabras para pedirte perdón. Más si para estar contigo es necesario privarme de mi sed por la sangre humana, lo haré gustoso, por que ahora sé que no hay placer más infinito que tu compañía y tu amor" – murmuró mientras sus dedos rozaban levemente mi rostro – "¿Serías capaz de perdonarme?"

"No tengo nada que perdonar" – contesté rápidamente con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas felices. Edward sonrió amablemente y yo me apresuré a atrapar su cuello con mis brazos y atraer su boca a la mía. Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura mientras sus labios se movían pausada y tiernamente con los míos.

"Te amo" – musitó contra mis labios y como respuesta aferré mis dedos a sus cabellos para que nunca me dejara de besar.

La noche calló sobre nosotros. Edward se veía incomodo, pero feliz, al estar otra vez con su familia y conmigo.

"Había un prado" – dijo cuando quedamos por un momento solos en la sala – "Había un prado al que nosotros solíamos ir ¿no es así?" – sonreí ampliamente

"Si" – contesté y mi novio se perdió en sus pensamientos

"¿Quieres ir?" – preguntó al fin y yo rápidamente asentí. Se paró de un solo movimiento, sin despedirnos. Corrimos por el oscuro bosque y me sentí plena al reencontrarme con el viento de Forks rozando mis mejillas. Me sorprendió el hecho de que Edward no se perdiera, ya que yo no le había dado ningún tipo de información de cómo llegar.

Me ayudó a bajar de su espalda y cuando mis pies estuvieron en la tierra, no soltó mi mano

"¿Cómo supiste dónde llegar?" – quise saber mientras caminábamos

"Me guió un recuerdo" – contestó con una sonrisa. Caminamos hasta llegar debajo de aquel enorme árbol en el que mi novio y yo solíamos sentarnos. Ya sentados en la fría hierva, Edward clavó fijamente su mirada en la mía – "Perdóname" – volvió a decir con voz dulce y arrepentida – "perdóname por todo lo que te hice, Bella"

"Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar"

"Pude matarte, te dije y te hice hacer cosas horribles… sé que no hay justificiación alguna para todo el daño pero, quiero que sepas que si me negué a convertirte antes fue por que James estaba al pendiente de nosotros..."

"Ya pasó" – interrumpí mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios – "lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, conmigo y… me amas"

"Nunca dejé de amarte. Pese a todo lo que te hice, una parte de mí te quería tanto como ahora y como siempre. Esa parte luchó todo el tiempo con el monstruo que me gritaba hacer el mal… más siempre tuve miedo de perder"

"Pero no lo hiciste" – murmuré mientras mis dedos se desplazaban por su rostro – "siempre estuviste ahí, protegiéndome, cuidándome… y aún así, si tu me mataras, sería feliz"

"No digas eso" – suplicó – "siempre estaremos juntos, Bella"

"Siempre" – acordé con una sonrisa – "ni la muerte nos ha separado ¿Qué mas podría hacerlo?" – acerqué el rostro para rozar sus labios con los míos.

Una brisa helada sopló, haciéndome temblar. Edward se separó, seguramente suponiendo que su piel fría no era buen remedio para entrar en calor, pero se equivocaba y yo se lo haría entender de la mejor manera. Me puse de rodillas frente a él y atrapé su cuello con mis brazos mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban en sus cabellos y comencé a besarlo de manera intensa. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi cintura, pero yo quería más. Lo necesitaba.

"Acaríciame" – pedí sin despegar mis labios de los suyos. Pude sentir la vacilación en su mandíbula y llevé mis manos hacia las suyas para dirigirlas hacia la parte superior de mi cuerpo – "por favor" – imploré mientras sentía su gélido contacto rozar mis senos.

No necesité decir más. Mi corazón latió alborozado cuando pude sentir sus dedos moverse gentil y delicadamente por mi cuerpo, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas con cada roce que le brindaban a mi piel. Sentí sus labios bajar hacia mi cuello y la sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos, los cuales volví abrir cuando me percaté de que ahora se encontraban besando mis pechos. Miré la luna llena de una manera diferente, y me dejé perder en su hermosura al mismo tiempo en que me volvía prisionera de sus manos. Mis dedos también viajaron por su figura, recorrieron su espalda, su perfecto pecho marcado, su rostro de un acabado único.

Poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa, dejando nuestra desnudez libre al aire que, por muy fuerte que soplara, no iba a lograr vencer el calor placenteramente sentido ante nuestras caricias y nuestros besos. Edward se movía con delicadeza. Cada roce de su piel fue suave y, cuando me apretaba de los brazos, en ningún momento sentí dolor.

Recostó mi cuerpo lentamente en la hierba. Con sus labios pegados a los míos movió mis piernas, cada una a un lado de su cadera. Mis manos no paraban de memorizar cada ángulo de su cuerpo y mis ojos se perdieron incontrolablemente en la abrasadora llama de sus ojos.

Me siguió besando de manera apasionada, sentí sus labios y sus manos por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Era feliz. Hubo un momento de mi vida en el que pensé que jamás volvería a estar de ese modo con el amor de mi historia. Era curioso sentir como sus manos eran igual de gentiles y quemaban con la misma (o, probablemente, con mayor) intensidad que antes, cuando era humano.

Fuí conciente vagamente de algo: ese contacto gelido y calido al mismo tiempo, lo había sentido en varias ocasiones, a la hora de bañarme

- "¿Me observabas cuando me duchaba?" - Acuse de repente. Quería que mi voz se escuchara molesta, pero solo hubo una grata complacencia. Él sonrio de lado, de esa manera tan pícara que me encantaba, dandome la afirmación a mi pregunta. Mi lengua se entrelazó con la suya y saboreé el sabor de su boca, fresco como la menta y dulce como la miel... y de ahí ya no paramos.

Ahogué un pequeño grito cuando sentí su cuerpo adentrarse al mío. Eso pareció hacerle dudar, ya que sus ojos me preguntaron en silencio si podía seguir o no. Mi respuesta también fue silenciosa: consistió en una sonrisa, seguida por la unión de nuestros labios.

Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente, y mi corazón no podía frenar de latir de manera descontrolada. Sentí como nunca cada caricia dada en el momento. La pasión invadió cada fibra de mi ser como una abrasadora llama

"Te amo, Bella" – murmuró con voz bajita en mi oído mientras mis piernas se apretaban a su cadera y mis labios se perdían en los suyos...

Un corazón humano no podía soportar un amor tan grande y una dicha tan inmensa.

El mío no lo hizo.

Mis latidos se extinguieron justamente en el momento que ambos sentimos tocar un edén. El más bello de todos.

Y como dije antes, esa fue, era y será la manera más hermosa de morir: en sus brazos. Sintiendo como ultimo placer terrenal unos labios que presionaban cariñosamente mi cuello

* * *

**^^ ¡Hola! Capitulo final ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco morir?**

**Todavía falta el epilogo ^^ jejejje bueno pues no tengo mucho que decir. Publicaré pronto, así que por favor, si gustan, dejen reviews. Los últimos que recibiré en esta historia T_T**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	18. EPILOGO: un nuevo comienzo

**EPILOGO**

– "Te amo, Bella" – murmuré mientras presionaba levemente su cuello con mis labios.

Suspiré. Ya no sentía la presión de sus dedos intentando enterrarse en mi dura piel, supuse que estaba cansada, yo también lo hubiera estado, si no fuera vampiro. Deposité otro beso en su mejilla

"Estas fría, amor" – comenté mientras jalaba mi camisa para poder cubrirla y después, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Siempre me había gustado escuchar el latido de su corazón

Mi cuerpo se tensó y no fui capaz de moverme. Como si mis oídos no estuvieran lo suficientemente desarrollados, los presioné más fuerte contra su pecho… nada

Me separé lentamente de su cuerpo y mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos… cerrados

"Bella" – llamé y con mi mano acaricié su mejilla, la cual se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida – "flaca…" – la voz se me quebró. Junté una vez más mi oído a su corazón mientras sentía como el mío se contraía por el dolor – "Bella, mi amor… despierta" – supliqué sollozando secamente contra su pecho.

Pase mis dedos por su brazo, estaba helado. Me apresuré a tomar las ropas regadas en la hierba para vestirla y vestirme en menos de un segundo

"Bella" – volví a llamar mientras sacudía levemente su cuerpo con mis manos – "Bella, por favor" – sentí un terrible fuego en la garganta. Un fuego que no tenía nada que ver con que el que había sentido hacía pocos minutos. Este fuego era torturante – "Mi vida…" – volví a pegar mi rostro a su cuerpo. Mi mente, movida por la desesperación, me incitó a querer transformarla. Abrí mi boca y acerqué mis colmillos a su cuello

"_Edward, no servirá de nada"_– la voz mental de Alice me detuvo y me trajo a la más dolorosa realidad. Mi hermana apareció detrás de unas espesas ramas, sus visiones la había traído hasta acá. Su rostro se mostraba luctuoso, un vago reflejo del mío. Detrás de ella, aparecieron los demás: Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose, Jasper. Todos con semblantes tristes. Otra vez, mi inconciencia me insito a que inyectara mi ponzoña para salvarla.

Volví a mover mis labios hacia su cuello y enterré mis dientes en el. Nadie me lo prohibió. Probé su sangre. Deliciosa y calida… más el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertir a otro tipo de sentimientos en algo pálido y débil. Esperé, un movimiento de dolor a causa del veneno, una agitación en respuesta… nada

"Su corazón tiene que estar latiendo, de otro modo la ponzoña ya no surge efecto" – recordó Carlisle con voz baja. Y yo ya lo sabía desde el principio pero era mi última esperanza, la cual estaba extinta ya – _"lo siento"_ – pensó y en ese momento los sollozos comenzaron a salir de manera incontrolable de mi pecho.

No podía llorar, estaba claro. No tenía lágrimas y de haberlas tenido, no hubieran bastado para cubrir todo el desconsuelo, la tortura, el pesar que se habían acumulado en mí

"_Hay que llevarla a casa"_ – propuso Alice mentalmente y yo negué con la cabeza, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor

"_Que…dolor"_– pensó Jasper intentando calmarme, más mis sentimientos lo tenían dominados a él

"Hijo, vamos a casa"– Carlisle había puesto su mano en mi hombro e intentó separar mi rostro del pecho de Bella, más no se lo permití – "_Edward, tenemos que llevarla a un lugar más propio, el tenerla aquí no la revivirá"_– me separé lentamente para verle. Todos estaban en completo silencio, solamente sus mentes hablaban y decían cuanto dolor les causaba el haber perdido a Bella y el verme así.

Me puse de pie, con Bella en mis brazos, y corrimos hacia la casa. Al llegar, me negué a depositarla en el sofá, no me despegué de ella todo el resto de la noche. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se endurecía con cada minuto que pasaba, cada minuto con el cual me recordaba que la había perdido para siempre.

Mi familia se ocupó del resto. Al siguiente día la noticia llegó a Charlie, no fue difícil convencerle, ya que en realidad, la muerte había sido por causas_"naturales"._ Su dolor era casi tan inmenso como el mío... Casi.

Alice me proporcionó un disfraz para que pudiera estar presente en el funeral y en el entierro.

Fue demasiado difícil para mí el dejar caer su cuerpo en el ataúd, en donde me la pase contemplando todas las horas que me fue posible. Alice, Rose y Esme le habían arreglado su cabello en capas onduladas, que se expandían y adornaban su rostro blanquecino, haciendo juego con su vestido de algodón y encaje.

"Todas las almas lloraran sin el misterio de tu amor" – murmuré mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus labios, sorprendentemente rosados

"Ya es hora, Edward" – anunció Alice con Emmet, Carlisle y Jasper detrás de ella. Me hubiera gustado llevar el ataúd yo solo, pero teníamos que cubrir las apariencias.

Bella fue enterrada en el cementerio de Forks. Fue tortuoso mirar como Charlie se arrastraba y gritaba fuertemente el lamento de su hija. Yo hacía lo mismo, pero en silencio. Si Emmet no me hubiera sujetado el brazo, me hubiera aventado a su ataúd en el momento que esté desaparecía, siendo comido por la tierra.

Tras una hora, todo quedó vacío y en silencio. Mi familia me dejó solo, a petición mía y realmente se los agradecí. Ya ahí, hincado frente a la tumba de mi amada, me dejé caer. La lluvia empapó mi ropa y, por consiguiente, mi cuerpo. Las gotas resbalaban por mis ojos, como las lagrimas que no podía llorar. Mi corazón muerto, estaba contraído, deshecho…

"Bella" – musité mientras mis manos acariciaban el cemento que cubría su cuerpo.

Probablemente ese era mi penitencia por todo lo malo que había hecho. Y que manera más cruel de castigar…

La lluvia se volvió violenta, también el cielo lloraba su perdida y, a pesar de que, se supone que los vampiros no pueden sentir frío, yo lo sentí.

Deseé poder morir en ese instante. Cuando recordé el calor que su cuerpo me brindó desde que la había conocido.

"Bella" – repetí y mis labios besaron el duro y fresco sepulcro – "perdóname" – imploré – "perdóname, mi amor" – cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar cada momento vivido entre nosotros.

Pase toda la tarde y toda la noche a los pies de su memoria. La madrugada cayó, trayendo con ella el crepúsculo del amanecer y con el, el último recuerdo y más claro recuerdo

"_ni la muerte nos ha separado ¿Qué mas podría hacerlo?"_

En ese momento el frío se esfumó y fue reemplazado por un calido sentimiento, llamado: esperanza

La muerte no nos iba a separar… solo tenía que esperar a que Bella regresara a mí y en ese momento, ya no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Me puse de pie y antes de irme, recorrí con lentitud otra vez aquella escultura, ubicada al lado de mi supuesta tumba.

**En memoria de**

† **Isabella Marie Swan****†**

**Porque en noches como ésta, la tuve entre mis brazos,**

**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido**

**Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido****

_"Regresa pronto a mí" – le pedí y después di media vuelta para encararme con un futuro incierto y vacío…_

_Cincuenta y ocho años han pasado desde tu muerte, Bella._

_Cincuenta y ocho años en los que he pagado arduamente mi castigo por el mal que te hice y que hice._

_Y te sigo esperando. Cada amanecer miró hacia el horizonte con nuevas esperanzas. Sé que algún día vendrás y yo aquí te estaré aguardando con los brazos extendidos aún así pasen cien mil años._

_Mientras, seguiré caminando entre los míos y los humanos, al lado de mi familia (quienes también te esperan) con el pecho vacío y el alma perdida. Solo tu podrás cambiar mi vida, de la misma manera que lo hiciste en dos ocasiones._

_"Vuelve pronto a mí" – te lo vuelvo a pedir como todos los días al visitar tu lapida – "Vuelve pronto, Bella mía"_

**Mas, vence nuestro amor; vence al de muchos,  
más grandes que ella fue, que nunca fui;  
y ni próceres ángeles del cielo  
ni demonios que el mar prospere en sí,  
separarán jamás mi alma del alma  
de la radiante Annabel Lee**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

**** Pablo Neruda**


End file.
